MAYANS
by AishaBlackTennyson
Summary: A sequel of Aisha: The Lost Heir. 2 months after restoring Fuego, Aisha is adjusting being a princess, Mayan leader and student all at once along with unwanted surprises and new enemies that occurred. [Season 2] {Lance is owned by g1rldraco7 and the mermen are owned by bxk-freakazoid}
1. The Future Mayans

So much has changed since Fuego was restored, 10 years ago and since she took the throne after college and yet, the same old rules occurred.

One: A Queen should _never_ leave the castle unless granted permission from the wizard, as in her father Zoc.

Two: Whenever going out in public, wear a cape.

Three: A wizard knows no such a word. (Ugh, Thanks Dad)

Queen Aisha, King Benjamin, Miranda Purdy, Tirso, Kevin 11k, Gwendolyn, Lance and Albedo Lavigne landed in front of the castle from a portal after saying goodbye to Paradox. It was good to be home again.

They quietly entered the royal castle from the back door. The castle was much bigger than it was 10 years ago along with the hallway, with the same pictures taken back from many generations, but new ones occurred.

The first large portrait was her mother and father, Juliet and Zoc, in their wedding day on Earth and Juliet looked so beautiful in the white wedding dress while Zoc wore a royal cape along with the royal king and queen crowns of Fuego on their heads. The two were looking at each other's eyes, smiling and holding hands.

Another portrait was with Zoc, Juliet and their daughter, Princess Aisha as a teenager in a normal family portrait, but Zoc was in his human form in order to fit in the royal medieval suit with his hair pulled back. Aisha wore a strapless medieval black and red princess gown with matching gloves, revealing her phoenix tattoo and her hair pulled into a bun, leaving a side bang on her forehead. Juliet wore her royal golden off the shoulder long sleeve medieval gown with her hair in a French braid. All three wore the royal golden crowns of Fuego.

Next to the photo taken at the plumbers academy hospital, Juliet on the hospital bed with Zoc by her side. The two were holding two new born babies; a girl and a boy wrapped in warm blankets. Another two new addition in the royal family.

The next photo show Aisha, Gwen, Miranda along with Cousins Nova, Harper, Josette and Allura wore medieval dresses, very beautiful and elegant dress along with the boys(and Pidge) wearing the finest medieval suits that Planet Fuego has to offer, which include crowns that Kevin suggested.

Another photo of the royal family sisters; Aaliyah, Maya, Marina and Juliet along with their husbands. Next to the photo was the royal daughters and sons; Princess Aisha, Harper, Josette and Nova along with Prince Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a and Albedo. The royal heirs of Fuego, Siryn and Zeakon.

Lastly, a photo of Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette, all wearing the traditional Mayan warrior type clothing with makeup, accessories and feathered headdresses from Ambers memorial.

_The Mayans_.

Aisha was right, everything has changed for the better but new enemies occurred and thanks to King Benjamin's Omnitrix and her power of the mythical creatures, they have never lost a match.

On the top of the castle tower, Aisha sat down on the royal bedroom where she and Benjamin sleep. They have been married for 5 years now since finishing college and it was thanks to King Alvador and Queens Sebastiana that helped Benjamin to propose to her..before their passing sadly.

Aisha looked at her wedding ring and slipped it off from her finger where she set it on the nightstand, next to a photo of Aisha and Benjamin's from their wedding. She recently showered, put on her off the shoulder night gown and was exhausted from their adventure of time traveling. Benjamin exited out of the royal shower, shaved while wearing only pajama pants and drying his hair.

"Nice bath dear." Queen Aisha asked with a grin.

"Very." The king said and sat next to his wife then in a flirtatious move, he started kissing her neck, producing her to moan.

"D-dear.." Aisha said whole moaning but she soon started liking it.

"Can't.. we.. have.. some.. time.." Benjamin said inbetween each kiss.

"Ben.. it's late. Ya know I'm too exhausted from our battle with our past selfs." Aisha told him and that's when the door opened suddenly, making Ben pull away from Aisha.

"BIG SISTER!!!"

Two ten year old twins were Juliet and Zoc's children and Aisha's siblings, sad to say.

Rosemary and Zayne Veneficus. (Yes that's Zoc's last name)

Rosemary looked a lot like Aisha when she was ten years old and Zayne looked a lot like Ben. They both had Black short hair while Rosemary had black eyes while Zayne had blue eyes like his father along with a tan complexion like Aisha. They wore red night gowns along with matching tribal birthmarks bands around their upper arm, similar to their big sister.

"Guys, what are you doing here? It's past your bedtime." Aisha told them but returned the hug.

"Sorry about that." Lance popped his head from the door way. "They kinda woke up while I was heading to my room." The twins were still hugging their big sister.

"It's alright Lance." Aisha smiled and kissed her twins siblings head. "What _were_ you guys dreaming about this time?"

"Mayans!!" They admitted cutely. "You, Ben and the others were the first generation of Mayans!" Rosemary admitted with a smile.

"Ok that's enough you two." Lance picked up Rosemary while Albedo picked up Zayne.

"We'll talk tomorrow ok?" Aisha told her twin siblings and blew two kisses at them. "Goodnight."

Zayne and Rosemary yawn as they leaned their heads on Lance and Albedo's chest.

"Uncle Lance, can you tell us the story of the Mayans?" Rosemary asked sleepy as the two left with the twins in their hands and closing the door. Making Aisha sigh.

_Gosh they're so annoying, but they are my annoying little twins._

This made Benjamin grin. "And now." He soon playfully tackled Aisha, making her laugh. That's when he slipped his hand from under the blankets, turning off the light. Soon he found himself on top of Aisha.

"Ben, you nincompoop." Aisha smiled softly, looking at her husband eyes while stroking his wet short hair.

"True, but I'm _your_ nincompoop." Ben casual said with a grin, stroking her hair as well while looking at her brown eyes. He soon kissed his loving wife passionately then down her neck, naked shoulder and now her chest with loving kisses.

"Ben, ya know I'm still tired." Aisha tried to push him away but no luck.

"Aisha, we've spent 5 years of marriage together, plus another 5 of just being together, having adventures and...we never got to spend time with each other besides doing missions." His kisses ended on her stomach.

"What are you saying?" Aisha faces blushed.

"I wanna get it on with you." Ben shyly said and kissed her stomach again. Making Aisha blush as she try to think of something to say back.

"Ben, I don't know about tha-" Ben placed a finger on her lip, looking upon his wife.

"Just shut up and kiss me.." Ben smiled as he hovered in front of her. "And let's get it on." And soon, King Benjamin started kissed his lovely wife as Aisha just laid there while her husband did mostly the work.(and maybe her turn)

Touching their bare bodies with their five fingers, moaning, gripping on the sheets, tossing and turning on the bed through out the night and honestly it was the best night ever.

_Gimme a hell yeah._

Morning came, Aisha, sound asleep like a log on her side of her bed, her naked tan back exposed while the blanket was on her waist and snuggling her head against the pillow while Ben was sound asleep on his back, snoring away.

Soon his body turned on his own, wrapping his strong arm around Aisha's waist, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her shoulder delicately.

"Dear.. it's barely six..." Aisha groaned in her sleep.

"I know, but I'm too excited to sleep." Ben grinned and placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

_We're really gonna have a baby._

**This is just a draft for the squeal; this happened after the war against Ronaldo if y'all are confused. We'll be back for the present Mayans while they adjust from reviving the lost planet and Aisha's identity being exposed.**

**See ya everyone.**


	2. How It All Happened

_Hi, my name is Aisha Selena Blaire, daughter and niece of Amber and Saulvador Blaire and royal birth heir of Queen Juliet and King Zoc._

_Granddaughter of Sebastiana and Alavador._

_Niece of Aaliyah, Maya, Marina, Poseidon, Oberon, Adyn, Fugax, Hova, Kreela, Vilgax and Azmuth._

_Besties of Miranda, TK, Lance, Gwen, Kevin, Monique, Marquise, Maurice, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Lance McCalin, Keith, Princess Allura, and Coran; Mi Familia._

_Cousins of Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, my lovely Kanou-a, annoying Nova, Harper, Josette and Albedo._

_Owners of Frozen, my __Necrofriggian baby moth, Pinocchio, my now pet horse along with Lighting, Icy and Treasure, my twin fox, Scarlett my Phoenix, Roxy and Bane, my two dogs, Galux my pet wildcat, and Dragon and Dragoon, my pet dragons, literally along with their 12 hatchling._

_Current owner of the Black Lion._

_And girlfriend of the Omnitrix wielder, Ben Tennyson. Yeah, i have a big family but in time, it'll expand._

_I'm fifteen years old, turning sixteen in March. A high school student, boxer and princess of the Kingdom of Fuego, along side are my badass cousins._

_All of my life, I thought I lived a normal life but I didn't until I realized I was adopted to my mother, Amber. Her message kept me going and i made it to my destiny that I've been looking for my entire life, well plus boxing. So I had to grow up, become a woman along with amazing powers._

_I thought my journey was at a dead end because of a villain named Ronaldo, hurt the one person I cared for and looked after me all my entire life, Amber. She is now among the Stars I look at every night as a child and I also had this fascinating over them. It kinda would explain why I am not from this planet, hehe. I guess I do belong in space._

_Ronaldo on the other hand is gone. Ben told me he killed him with the sword of Fuego and I couldn't be any happier for him. He previously tried to kill me but I had the heart of Fire within me and boom! Flew him out of his misery._

_After Ronaldo shot me, I was inbetween limbo of life and death and that's when I stumbled upon the red light. Normally some say when they are about to die, they see a white light but I only saw a red light. Soon, the memories of my birth appeared and... me being on earth for the very first time and meeting the Tennyson's. I guess me and Ben were destined to be together._

_Along the way, I met new people, some were nice while others were just mean and tried to kill me because of the rarest jewel I have in my heart, but somehow I am still alive now since the Heart of Fire was shattered into millions of piece and now everyone has a shard crystal of the Heart of Fire as a necklace, especially the Ants. _

_Both Fuegoens and Ants carry a red shard, Zeakon has yellow while Siryn has blue._

_But for me, my family and friends, we wear a colorful shard, representing us as the hero's who restored Fuego once again._

_I survived from death like several times and I somehow were given second chances, but I fear my luck will run out eventually._

_But as long I have the people I care about, I started becoming a leader, of the Mayans._

_The Mayans were a group of warriors, protecting one another and the protectors of the galaxy, __but now it was passed down to me and my family._

_We protect one another, use our powers for the good and most of all, we wear actual Mayan clothing and traditional mask. Well, animal skulls to be honest, to hide our identities. It is said that they possess power once the user wears them._

_The very next day after the ball and concert, kingdoms from all over the galaxy bare with gifts. I got to meet princesses and princes alike. Some were nice but others were snobby. _

_One Prince in particular gave me a gift from his planet, and boy, it was **huge! **A beetle, not a car beetle but an actual beetle, weighing at over 5 ton with a blue large wing case, protecting its body and wings along with 6 legs, horns, antennas, two beautiful blue eyes and a long thin tongue. He was beautiful and it was honestly it was love at first sight and so, I named him 'Kabuto' the alien beetle._

_ So we became friends, me and the prince, Prince Aikka to be exact. While the others are ok with him, my mermen cousins and Ben were not. They just give him the evil eye whenever we are close and held me close like they're my guards or something._

_The other kingdoms just gave me jewelry, food from their home planet and much more. Some were tasty while others just tasted horrible. _

_It was a crazy adventure, but all in all. It was all worth it. I restore my planet, get reunited with my birth family, get the guy and Being a princess._

_And to all my haters out there, you can bite my shiny metal a-_

Aisha!!!" She turned her head around to see her infuriated father, Zoc. Arms crossed and mad.

"I told you numerous of time you don't have a shiny metal behind!" Zoc told her.

"It's just a figure of speech dad, I mean really."

"Well, say something better than that. I'm sick and tired of you saying that nonsense." Then walked away with his 4 legs.

Aisha sigh.

_Ok, maybe I can't say that anymore, but what can I say now? _She thought then an idea came to her.

_But, it sounds nineties, but oh well this better work out or not. _She sigh.

"Gimme a hell yeah." She said plain and simple, including sarcastically.

"HELL YEAH!!!"

Soon she was surrounded by her Mayan companions; her boyfriend, friends, bestie and cousins even Julie and Elena?

Aisha blinked in confusion and sigh.

_Better than nothing._

She smiled and gave a 'rock on' sign with her hand along with everyone else.

**Thank you Stone Cold Steve Austin**


	3. Adjusting

On the roof of tower castle of Fuego, Aisha was sitting on the rooftop from her room, her hands on her bended knees while looking up at the night sky along with the stars. Wind blowing her long black hair, her brown eyes focusing the stars, shining bright like the Heart of Fire. It was just a beautiful sight to see, especially on this day since it was Miranda's birthday tomorrow.

She insisted that the Mayans explore Fuego and it was amazing. Many shops from the village below the castle, sightseeing and meeting Fuegoens and Ants up close and personal especially Albedo's people. They were very nice people, different variety of people like from earth; short, tall, skinny, fat, pretty, ugly, old, young. It didn't matter, this was home sweet home to Aisha and on the plus side, she can roam around the village without no paparazzi behind her. They pass by a bakery shop due to Kevin wanting to try Fuegoen bread and sweets. One bite of a cupcake and my they were delicious, especially the bread, warm and soft.

Aisha insisted that she teach the baker how to make Fruit Tart and the jolly baker agreed. Soon, she showed him how to prepare a crust, fruit, honey and cream filling and when he tasted the new dish, he was amazed and surprised. It was the most delicious pastry dish he has ever tasted.

Still roaming in the streets of the village, they stumble upon a masked puppeteer, along with a puppet stage and his wooden marionette puppets.

He started telling the story of the long lost princess, who was thought died during the destruction of Fuego almost 16 years ago, but was kept safe on Planet Earth while he was using magic to make his show more interesting. The Fuegoen children, smiling and amazed, clapping playfully by the storytelling by the puppeteer until one of the children took notice of Princess Aisha.

The small child gasp. "It's Princess Aisha!!"

Soon, the rest turned their heads and gasp as well.

_Uh oh_

The children got up and huddled around the princess,making her smile softly. They asked her many questions of how she survived and what's it like on earth.

The masked puppeteer approach the princess and the heroes.

"Oh Princess, I did not think you'd be in the village." The mask puppeteer approached, bowing to the Mayan Princess and the Mayans.

Aisha bowed down as well. "Well, me and my Mayan companions thought a tour around the kingdom would be nice since well, this is my kingdom." She smiled and chuckled as the children were holding on to her uniformed skirt and blazer.

"Princess, can you please stay and watch the show, will you?" A little girl looked at Aisha cutely.

Aisha looked at the little girl, giving her a puppy dog face, even she or the Mayans couldn't resist and so she agreed.

Then a day at the Fuego beach; clear waters, soft sand, bathing suits and swimsuits on. Not to mention water guns. It was said that Fuego never had a beach before but after it was restored, now there was.

_Weird._

But in the meantime, the Mayans were splashing water at one another, building sand castles, swimming underwater, making new friends with sea life especially the mermen swimming with their fins along with the others following their tail. If they were in a dark area of the ocean, their crystals will glow and lead them to safety. Surprisingly they can breathe under water for a pair of two legged earthlings (and Fuegoen).

Aisha was sorta fonded with a dolphin nearby, poking her nose and making her smile. Soon Ben and Aisha were riding along the dolphin, holding on to its dorsal fin together. Ben looked at Aisha with amazement.. and beauty; long dark ink jet black hair, tan skin, brown chocolate eyes, lucious pink lips... he wants her and she wants him as well. (A/N: wink wink)

The others as well were swimming along with the other dolphins, having a blast until sunset.

Right now, Miranda and the Mayans were having their sleepover in Aisha's royal bedroom. Now she has six homes; Fuego, Zeakon, Siryn, the ant hill, Hollywood and Big Bear.

All of her aunts and uncles insisted that she can stay in their homes as long as she wants, whenever she visits. They even renovated the room of her 'taste.'

Wearing nothing but her regular shorts and T-shirts while listening to music and looking at the night sky of Fuego. Just beautiful.

"Bloom?"

Aisha kept looking at the sky while listening to music.

"Little Bloom?"

Then the song finished.

"Yo Black!" Kevin shouted out from the balcony from her room and Aisha took off her headphones.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Your mom needs you." Kevin told the princess and Aisha nodded, crawling down safely on the balcony and walked into her royal bedroom.

A very large room with red walls along with a large canopy bed with black fabric of the corner post. The bedding was all black along with pink stars, scattering around the sheets and matching pillows. Sleeping on the bed was the four space mice, snuggling together, Allura and the others were here. By them were Treasure, Icy, Bane, Roxy, Dragoon and Dragon(in their bearded dragon form) along with their 12 babies, Galux (in her wild cat form), Ship, Frozen and Scarlett, all sound asleep. Ofcourse Julie and Elena were here as well.

On the right side of the bed was a nightstand with a picture frame of Aisha and her Mayans companions, wearing the Paladin suits; they were worned out but smiling like there was no problem at all.

Next to the picture was Aisha as a toddler with Amber, smiling along with a lighted candle next to the photo. Aisha placed her phone on the wireless charger, charging away.

"Yes mom?" Aisha asked her mother, Juliet as she went to the room divider, changing into her royal pajamas.

"Oh Aisha, there's something I would like to show you when you get changed. Meet me in your fathers and my room." Juliet responded.

"Sure mom." Aisha slipped off her clothing, hanging it on the top of the divider as soon as Juliet and the others left her room.

Moments later, Aisha, along her boyfriend, friends and cousin were in her parents large bedroom, showing her the holo-globe of Fuego. The girls wore white off the shoulder long sleeve up the nightgowns, close to their ankles along with their sharded crystal necklace with loose braided hair thanks to Kanou-a. Though Aisha and Nova agreed they didn't like white, the material was nice. The queen wore a golden mix red silk nightgown along with a matching robe and slippers.

The boys wore cotton buttoned pajamas shirt with matching pants that matched their crystal necklace, especially Zoc in his human form. The nephews, hero's and father were munching away on sweets and tea.

"So, this is all mine?" Aisha looked at the globe in disbelief, spinning it while sitting on her knees on the floor.

"Yes, this will all be yours my little Bloom. Your kingdom." Juliet smiled at her daughter as she sat at the edge of the bed with her black hair in a low ponytail. Aisha looked at the small replica of the planet for a moment and sigh.

"What is wrong my Bloom?" Juliet asked her daughter.

"If only my mom was here, she would of have been very proud of my accomplishment."

Juliet looked at her daughter along with Zoc, and that's when the two held her close, sitting next to her on the red and orange rug.

"She wouldn't let you dwell on the past our Bloom. Now that we have each other, especially your friends and family." Zoc pointed out, lightly kissing her head and making her turn her around to see her Mayan companions, smiling while munching and sipping on their snacks and tea in the floor.

Juliet looked at her daughter, who started smiling then an idea came to her.

"Aisha, come with me. There's something I must show you.. and Benjamin." She took Aisha's hand, helping her up along with Ben, lifting him up the ground with her magic along with a startled yelp.

The two looked at each other, confused while they stood in front of a large mirror.

Juliet pulled out two large red cases from her large closet and placed them into a table on the side. The queen opened them, to reveal to be the golden king and queen crown of Fuego. The Mayans gasp with amazement, especially Kevin, who he never seen anything beautiful before in the entire galaxy.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you remind me so much of my father, King Alvador; You show determination, unselfishness, bravery, and now. I can see you as the future King, of Fuego." Juliet anounced and place the large kings crown on Ben's head. Ben looked at his reflection with amazement, he actually has the kings crown! of Fuego. At 10 years old, he wanted to be king and now.. here it is.

"And my dearest sweet Bloom, you have your grandfathers eyes, your fathers curiosity and strength, the beauty from myself and... your great love from your mother, Amber. You will make a wonderful queen my dear Bloom. A Mayan Queen, of Fuego." Juliet placed the queens crown on Aisha's head. The future king and queen gasp in disbelief as they looked at the mirror together then at each other. They soon smiled and continued looking at the mirror, interwining their 5 fingers together.

_The Mayan King and Queen._

Miranda, cried softly as she watched her best friend being crowned along with Ben. This was the most beautiful moment ever. Along with Lance, holding on to Miranda including everyone else as tears of joy ran down their faces.

Until lightning was heard out of nowhere, which was normal but it didn't because this did not feel right when Aisha and Zoc, gave off the same old werid face and pupils turning small.

"Aisha? What is the matter?" Juliet became worried, holding on to her daughters arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Juliet was scared.

"Aunt Juliet, it's ok. This usually means danger." Albedo approached his distract aunt.

"Danger?" Everyone nodded.

"There's someone outside the castle." Zoc announced as he was out of his trance.

Kanou-a closed his eyes for a moment and all he can scent is a dark, evil aura, making him hiss and showing his fangs while opening his eyes.

"This cannot be happening." Kanou-a growled like Kevin. "What should we do dear Cousin Aisha?"

Aisha and Ben put down the crowns and placed them in the box.

"Well, Let's see who is our guest. Mayans, lets suit up." Aisha grinned and soon her crystal flowed purple, along with everyone's turning their nightgowns and royal pajamas into the Mayan warrior type clothing from Ambers memorial along with armor along with headdresses. All Mayans wore black hooded cloaks around the necks.

_It's Mayan time._

**So a new enemy has emerge and something tells me this is gonna be one hell of a story in Mayans!**


	4. Trespasser

"We've asked you numerous of times and we'll ask again. State your name and address your business?" One of the Fuegoen knights asked again to the hooded figure, getting wet due to the harsh rain and wind.

In the meantime, the Mayans, stood in the shadows of the castle, watching and seeing this hooded figure.

"Something's odd." Kevin whispered.

"This person isn't doing nothing." Ben whispered back.

While everyone whispered, Aisha looked at the figure for a long period of time while getting drenched in the rain. Kevin was right, _something _is odd. Her eyes glowed red and closed them, concentrating in her inner ant and Fuegoen powers for a moment until she sense something.

_Aura is off the chart, no body language, no facial expression. _

Aisha eyes opened widen with her red glowing eyes by horror.

"Cousin Aisha, what is the matter?" Kanou-a ask her baby cousin.

That's when the princess summoned her fathers staff, swinging a powerful blast toward the trespasser. It hit the cloaked figure just an instant and just when the gust of wind disappeared, the cloak figure was gone but it was replaced with a rat that later scurried away.

"Aisha what are you doing?! You're gonna blow our cover!" Her Cousin Albedo shouted out in disbelief until he saw the cloak figure was gone.

"That was a clone, the real one is around the kingdom!" Aisha yelled out, the Mayans were in shock and she whistled.

_How could they lost __their__ guard?!_

Luna, Ghost, Bane, Roxy along with Ship ran out of the castle, in order to find the intruder.

"We have to find him or he'll hurt more Fuegoens." She whistled again and Pinocchio, the beige and black haired horse appeared and Aisha gently landed in his back from the castle roof, grabbing the halter and rode off.

The knights stood there waiting for an order until.

"What are you waiting for? A party to start! Make sure the castle and village is safe along with Siryn and Zeakon! Got it!" Albedo demanded an order.

"Yes sir!" One Fuegoen knight said as the rest of the knights searched the castle while the other half went to the village, Siryn and Zeakon.

The Mayans looked at the red Mayan in shock and Albedo turned his attention to his comrades.

"What? Can't I take orders since I'm also the prince of Fuego and Aisha's Cousin?" His brow arched.

"Jeez mon!" Albedo spoke like Sebastian from Little Mermaid. Shaking his head as he landed in the castle ground to meet his parents.

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaay awkward." Ben responded and everyone nodded their heads.

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Fuego, Aisha was galloping on Pinocchio back. The black makeup was running down her body and face, hair getting wet due to her cloak removed, where she stood in the rain. Her warrior suit, along with her headdress were soaking wet. The fifteen year old Princess was impatient as she somehow got lost in the forest, squeezing the halter along with a growl because _this _person had to ruin her best friends sleepover.

That's when she heard a cackle, it sounded like a woman.

Aisha gasp and looked around, only surrounded by trees.

"Show yourself, now! As the princess of Fuego, that is an order!" Aisha shouted.

The cackles were getting louder, making Aisha's heart beat faster than usual, meaning she was scared.

"Oh Princess, it's so wonderful to see you again." And there in front of her, was the hooded figure. Drenched as well in _her _cloak since Aisha knew it was a female of some sort.

Aisha immediately got off her horse, stroking Pinocchio's black hair and walked toward the figure.

"_You've _been the one that caused trouble in front of my home and for that you should be-" and that's when she was pushed on the side, hitting against a tree. Every bone of her spine, broke along with a scream, making her land on her stomach on the grassy ground, unconscious. Pinocchio neighed in fear and immediately galloped away.

The hood figure approached the unconscious girl, kneeling down in front of her and grinned. She pulled off her hood and it revealed who she really is, Aisha's clone from the battle of the forest from last year.

_"You'll regret killing my father."_

Meanwhile, Ben was his hoverboard over the forest, invented by Azmuth. His cloak was removed, leaving his shirtless, but left him with the Mayan gold mix green shoulder pads, matching belt around his shorts and accessories around his arms and legs as he steadied the hover board. His feathers of his headdress were getting wet along with his facepaint, but he didn't care. He had to find Aisha, and fast.

The others were looking around on Kabuto, the large beetle's back while the fairies flew by his side. No luck but the wolf's, dogs and Ship made it back, safely but shivering. Queen Juliet pet the poor 4 legged animals and alien pet. She asked the maids to get them dry immediately along with a warm bath. They bowed and hurried the animals into the castle, leaving alone Juliet, Zoc, Aaliyah and Adyn in front of the entrance.

And that's when Pinocchio the horse neighed in fear. Juliet gasp and took the halter and tried calm him down with her magic.

"My poor Pinocchio, what has happened and where is Aisha?" She eye leveled to the beige horse and that's when she saw.. the unforgiven just by looking at the horses eyes.

Aisha laid unconscious for maybe five minutes until her eyes glowed red and her spine was put back together, making cracklings noises along with other injuries she had and slowly lifted her body off the ground, onto her barefeet. That's when she wiped off blood off her lip as she watched the figure walk away, believing she won.

"Did you know that you human body has two hundred and six bones?" Aisha said calmly, making the hood figure gasp and turned around, in shock.

"If one breaks, it'll take approximately 6-8 weeks to heal, equivalent that to a month in three quarters." This is what happens when Aisha watches too much House M.D.

"But, I'm half human. Meaning I can heal automatically and another thing?" Aisha growled quietly.

"Make sure the victim is dead!" Aisha pulled out her Sword of Fuego from the back, grunting as she swinged the sword to her clone.

Dark Aisha dodged it in time and that's when Aisha pulled out her bayard, morphing it into duel pistols, shooting at her evil self. The evil clone dodge them and hid behind a tree, panting.

She unfortunately was shot on the arm, grunting and bleeding profusely and so she took off her cloak, ripped it and wrapped it around her injured arm.

Up in the air, Ben couldn't find Aisha and just when he was returning to the castle he heard a...

"CLACKTIEL!!!"

Along with a red and black blast, hitting the forest in a vertical straight line, the smell of burnt tree, along with burnt dirt was unbearable and Ben knew who had hold this much power.

_Aisha._

So he flew down the position where the blast came from and there stood, Aisha, panting while gripping on the Sword of Fuego.

"Aisha!!"

She looked up and saw Ben, flying down to her, smiling. She returned the smile from her dirtied face.

"Ben!!!"

So happy that she was ok, Ben got off the board and hugged her, unaware that Aisha's clone, sprouted out from the ground in a black rose and enveloping the peddles from around her along with a sigh.

She was unharmed from the blast until something was vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, revealing to be an old compass. It moved, but the arrow pointed at Ben Tennyson which made the clone confused at first. She moved it around but the arrow kept pointing at Ben somehow until...

_Get the boys soul, in order to form a group of warriors to put an end of the Mayans and restore your father._

She nodded and that's when she used a blast with little power she had to aim at a tree to separated the couple. It worked, Ben and Aisha separated one another and she pushed Aisha out of the way with a powerful blast, knocking her out unconscious.

While she was out of the way, Dark Aisha grabbed Ben by the shoulder pads, making him grunt until he looked at Aisha's clone, but in a different look.

This clone had brunette hair and black eyes, an exact copy of Aisha but with a twist.

"I might need your soul." She whispered and placed her hand on Ben's chest, absorbing his soul in her hand.

Ben cried in pain, grunting as well from the pain he was experiencing, it felt like someone was vacuuming his whole life somehow, his body was started to lose any movement. No matter how much he tried to break free, he couldn't. Grunting within his teeth and leaving one eye open, his skin started to go pale, his brown hair was going grey as his pupils started dilating.

The clone grinned and pulled her hand away and behold in the palm of her hand; a green flame, indicating his soul, flickering and crackling.

She then let go of Ben, falling backward and lifeless from his soul being taken away and landing on the ground, unconscious and possibly close to death.

"Get away from him!!" Aisha was out of unconscious and immediately pulled out her duel pistols, shooting at her clone but she disappeared out of sight along with Ben's soul.

_Damnit._

"Ben!!!" Aisha raced toward his unconscious lover, placing his head on her lap. He was sick, very sick and close to dying. Tears were streaming down her face along with rain matching the tears, but what can she do? As she caress his pale cheek and cried softly, she took notice how hot he was and it ringed a bell.

_Fire Fever! _

But how did Ben catch this disease even if Fuegoen can catch this?! Ben was human!

She had to act fast until her crystal started glowing purple suddenly around her neck. Her crystal glowing never happened before but it was used for guiding out of dark areas.

Leaving no choice, she placed her sharded crystal on his chest, her shaky hands around the shard and forming them into a ball. More tears stream down her face and looked down at Ben, slowly breathing until her eyes glowed purple, along with a beam of light rised up to the heavens.

The Mayans first notice the purple ray and raced toward it on Kabuto's back. Kanou-a, including everyone were getting worried about his sweet baby cousin and Kirby, but as the beam of light stopped glowing, something was off.

Kabuto safely landed on the dirted burnt ground, one by one the Mayans jumped off his back. Only seeing Aisha, with glowing purple eyes along with a purple aura around her body and large 11 foot feathered angel wings, shielding Ben. The princess leaned forward and kissed Ben, passionately and gently.

_Power of my ancestors, please save my one true love._

Soon, his body aura turned green, his face and body were no longer pale and his white hair turned brown as she gently stroke his cheeks. Aisha eyes dimmed down back to her brown eyes along with her wings and her purple aura.

The brunette, now Groaned in his slumber until he opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful jade eyes once more.

"Aisha?..." Ben said tiredly, making her smile.

"Benji..." She nodded along with more tears, steaming down her face.

In the castle, Ben was seen in bed in the guest rooms, sweating profusely and covered in a blanket, shirtless Ofcourse. Along with a wet rag placed on his forehead by Aisha as she held his hand.

The royal doctor, Dr. Alfonso, a gentle hearted man in his sixties. Doctor Alfonso took care of all of the royal daughters when they were just babies and since stayed by their side. Now that he was treating poor Benjamin, he checked his pulse, heart, temperature and his breathing.

"Princess Aisha, it seems that Benjamin has gotten the case of Fire Fever." Alfonso admitted sadly.

"But, how, Ben is human and isn't he suppose to be immune to the diease of Fuego." Aisha asked the doctor.

"That I am not sure, but do not worry. A shot of the Aurora Rose will ease him and make him feel better by tomorrow." The doctor told her as he grabbed the vile with a red serum that had red and orange peddles on the bottom of the vile. He then took a syringe and slipped the needle on the cap of the vile, slowly letting the serum in the syringe.

As he finished filling the syringe, he applied rubbing alcohol on Ben's inner elbow and sticked the needle inside, releasing a groan from Ben along with the serum. Once emptied, he grabbed a cotton ball and put pressure on the bleeding mark and placed a bandaged around it.

"That should help Benjamin until morning and now, I have other patients to look at." And just when he said that, sneezes and coughs were heard outside the door.

The Mayans gotten sick from the rain, but Aisha was the only one feeling better.

"Tenny- acho!" Kevin sneezed.

"Thanks Ben.." TK sniffled and blew his nose.

"I'm gonna die..!!" Miranda weeps.

"Calm down Friend Miranda, We are all sick together." Kanou-a calmed Miranda.

"Um.. are they gonna be ok doctor?" Aisha asked while holding Ben's hand.

"Not at all Princess Aisha, the Aurora Rose will cure any sickness especially the common cold." He smiled.

"ACHOO!!" Kaprosca sneezed.

"Disgusting!!" Ke-inno And Koniel shouted due to Kaprosca sneezing out snot.

With that, the doctor said his get well and goodnight to the princess and Ben and left the room.

Aisha looked at Ben, smiling.

"I should get going Ben, I'll be back tomorrow for you, ok?" She kisses him and Ben kissed her back.

"Can't you stay, Aisha?" Ben asked tiredly and panting. She smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my future King." She said as she slipped inside the king size bed with Ben, sighing happily and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

Aisha couldn't get the events that happened earlier. Who was this person? What did she take from Ben? And why did she look like her? All those questions led her to a deep sleep along with hearing the screams of the Mayans getting their shots.

Morning came in the Fuego castle, Ben awoken first, drenched with sweat from head to toe but was feeling better now from the Aurora Rose and today was a special day.

It was Miranda's Birthday.

**Two words: Disneyland up in this bitch!**


	5. TK’s Vlog

Camera starts recording as TK, wearing his Paladin orange suit and seen fixing his hair in the camera.

"Hey, I'm Tirso, but people call me TK. I'm Miranda's cousin, better looking anodite, Aisha's Friend and leader of the Mayans!"

_That is not true Cousin TK. _Ke-inno told him sternly and voice-over.

"What are you doing here?! Ok cut cut cut!!!"

Recording ends and resumes again.

"Ok, So I _am_ _not_ the leader of the Mayans but I am the orange Mayan, with an awesome weapon!" He pulled out his orange ax then winked at the camera, making Ke-inno blush.

"When Miranda parents as in my aunt and uncle told me that she got accepted into Hollywood Academy without their permission, which is the most prestigious high school in _the _world! They expected me to join her but Hollywood has a very high expectation for students who want to join this school. I don't know how I got accepted in the first due to my GPA but a month later, I got accepted!"

"So here I am, all packed and waiting to see Aisha at Big Bear and the next thing I know, Miranda turns all anodite and flew toward the door. I mean, those two have a bond like no other. Especially Aisha Who has a bigger bond with her animals and Kano? Kana? Kinno...?"

_It is Brother Kanou-a Cousin TK. Ke-inno corrected him._

"Thanks dude."

"When I first met Aisha, it was the beginning of summer vacation since the two known each other for three years. She had a cool mom and uncle but I never asked her where's her dad in the picture. Guess I didn't want to hurt her feelings and knowing the fact that Aisha was adopted."

"We always stayed at her uncles house every summer, having an adventure of our own but last summer we didn't because Aisha was training for a match with Julie Yamamoto. Little bitch, never understood that chick."

"If you put those two together in one room, all hell would break lose especially since Aisha has powers now. Ooooooooooh, Tennyson, you better not be messing with Aisha because if you do." His fist glowed blue. "Your ass is mine."

"So I live in Hollywood now, go to Hollywood Academy with my Mayan companions, live with an ant, two alien godfathers, 4 mermen, 3 fairies, 4 lookalikes, 2 anodites, a princess and lots of pets, and I don't regret moving now since becoming a Mayan." He smiled.

"I play music as much I can, but everywhere I go music comes to me; the sound, the emotions everything about it.. just makes me wanna sing."

[TK]

_Yeah.._

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_[Aisha, Ben, Lance, Albedo, Kevin, Gwen and Miranda join with their Paladin suits, singing]_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_ I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire?_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

_From the way that it used to be _

_Yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are (you are you are you are)_

_Don't want to hear you say_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_(Don't want to hear you say)_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_(Never want to hear you say it)_

_I want it that way_

_'Cause I want it that way_

All laugh together and smile at the camera. The 3 female Mayans smiled and blew a kiss toward the camera while the boys gave out a peace sign. 

"This is TK, signing out."

Recording ends.

**I hope you like this TK!!!**

**_I Want It That Way _by Backstreet Boys.**

**I love being a 90s kid.**


	6. Lance’s Vlog

**Again, Lance is owned by g1rldraco7**

Camera starts recording with Lance wearing the yellow Paladin suit on, grinning with his arms crossed his chest.

"Hey, I'm Lancelot Lavigne, But everyone calls me Lance for short and the White Mayan, of the Mayans and current owner of the yellow lion."

His grinned went away and it was soon replaced with a sad face along with his arms down.

"I... have no powers minus the fact everyone in the Mayans have. I ain't special, but Selena's mom,—I mean _birth mom_ Juliet told me that no one is born perfect with or without powers, but she did say my power was to befriended Selena against a bunch a bullies when we were kids."

"Back in preschool, I was saying goodbye to my parents and that's when I was approached by Selena. Small, shy, scared, not to mention some cute pigtails."

"On the first day, a group of kids approached her, asking her how is she so tan than her mom Amber, who was light skin, they assume that Amber isn't her mom. Selena talked back but ended up getting slapped. I heard it along with Jess and ran to the rescue."

"We took her to the nurse where Jess put a ice pack on her cheek, stupid kids. We introduced ourselves and she introduced us. At first, Aisha was _too unique _for me, but she did say her middle name was Selena and I was in disbelief, made Selena scared but she didn't mind the name. Since then, I've been calling her 'Selena' and we three became friends and Ofcourse she is like a little sister to me."

"The many adventures we had as kids can never be replaced especially since Selena dreamed of being a fairy due to watching too much Winx Club, hehe. I was forced to watch it with her, but in reality she _is _a princess, the long lost princess like in the show. Selena knew she was special, but she didn't know _how_ special she was."

"I was born in a rich family along with my twin sister, Jess but our parents died when we entered Hollywood Academy in the beginning of our freshmen year. It took a toll on us, but money wasn't a problem to us. Jess used the money for her tattoos, piercings along with drugs and alcohol to express her depression. It followed me eventually and it sadly became a habit."

"I came to school so high or so drunk, but Selena made excuses for make me and Jess leave school early so she can take care of us. She made sure we were fed and bathe and she even knew we were in deep trouble so... she asked Amber to adopt us and take us to a treatment program, but Ofcourse Amber notified the school about me and Jess's absences. Money wasn't a problem, our Mom and dad said it will be with us for the rest of our lives.. every year, but it wasn't much like last year because Jess took most of the money and left me only a little."

"Status, I'm currently taken to Albedo and a proud father of two of my wolves; Luna and Ghost."

Then a scream was heard from outside the room.

_Lance! Your wolves are licking me again! Along with Bane and Roxy!! _It sounded like Zoc.

"I'll be right back."

_Get them off of me!_

Recording ends and resumes with Lance petting his large wolves, Luna and Ghost, panting along with an annoyed Zoc behind him, who was cleaning himself from the wolf and dog slobber.

"So as I was saying, _these _are my furry babies." He grinned as both licked his cheek, making him laugh.

"And behind me is Zoc, the ant and Selena's dad."

Zoc was grumbling to himself while cleaning his face.

"And tell me why am I here Lancelot?" Zoc groaned.

"Because this is what we humans call a 'vlog.' You express yourself just by a press of a button." Lance demonstrated.

"So.. who has done this.. 'vlog?' Zoc Questioned, tilting his head.

"All I know is Selena, Ben, Kevin, Miranda, TK and now me. The others will do it soon, I hope." Lance wasn't so sure.

Zoc sigh. "Alright, I have something better to do anyway, see you later Lance." And Zoc left. "And thanks."

Lance then looked at the camera.

"Yup, that's Selena's dad. I'm kinda surprised that her dad is an ant but a cool one especially her mom, the queen."

"Heh, don't tell anyone this, but my own boyfriend will be crowned Prince of Fuego soon and I can't wait for the ceremony. My lovely Albedo, along with Selena, crowned Princess and Prince of Fuego."

Then another scream was heard from outside.

_I am NOT a chew toy!!!_

Lance groaned. "Zoc... I'll see you guys later."

"And thank you, Selena. For everything."

Recording ends.

**Hope you get to read this, g1rldraco7**


	7. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 1

**Disneyland for the Mayans here we come!!**

In a guest room in the great palace of Fuego, Miranda, sound asleep in the large warm blankets surrounding her small figure.

Sighing in her sleep since her recovery of her common cold due to the harsh rain and the wanted trespasser that almost ruined the sleepover due to Ben's suppose 'death.'

Snoring away, the door slowly opened and revealed to be Aisha, in her black satin up the ankle robe with her hair into buns. Slowly, she creeped to the sleeping Miranda until...

"SURPRISE!!!!"

She jumped on Miranda's bed, making her groan.

"Girl, it's.." The tired Anodite looked at the clock. "Seven in the morning."

"I know, but ya know what day is it right?" Aisha grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUS!" TK jumped on the bed as well, wearing a orange robe, similar material like Aisha's.

"TK!?" Miranda said in the sheets, irritated and making her eyes glow pink.

"Coming through!!" Kevin joined and jumped on the bed, along with the other Mayans. They wore satin robes and the same hairstyle as Aisha; two buns on their heads while the others with short hair, just pigtails.

"Please leave me while I sleep." Miranda groaned.

"Oh really, you don't know what day is it?" Aisha grinned.

Miranda pushed the blanket down, only seeing her Mayan companions, smiling at her. In Aisha's hand, was a small baked muffin made by the chefs from the royal kitchen this morning along with a candle stick on top.

She soon snapped her fingers, forming fire in her finger tip and lit the candle in an instant.

"Happy Birthday bestie." Aisha told her best friend and blew her finger.

Miranda eyes widened for a moment, blinked in confusion until she screamed with glee, sat up and hugged her bestie, almost making the muffin fall but Kaprosca caught it in his long pointed fingers and palm.

"OMG how could I forget my _own_ birthday?!" Miranda yelled out while she hugged her bestie and everyone joined, making them laugh.

Kaprosca showed the lit mini cake to Miranda. "Blow Friend Miranda." Kaprosca told her gently with a smile and Miranda blew the candle, produced it into a silk-like smoke effect.

"So, what was your birthday wish?" Gwen asked.

Miranda grinned. "I ain't telling."

Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette blinked in confusion.

"Why is that Friend Miranda?" Koniel asked as Aisha took off his buns, making the black layers of hair fall down, passing his shoulders and waist.

"Because if I tell, it won't come true." Miranda answered and smiled cutely.

"Is this.. what humans think?" Ke-inno asked.

"Well, pretty much, but we'll talk later. Right now, I'm starving."

After a royal breakfast, Aisha kissed her parents and grandparents goodbye, along with the merman's and fairies parents, telling them to behave on behalf of Miranda's birthday. The princess soon opened a portal with her black shard and all entered.

_Man I love this portal._

Soon, all were in front of the Disneyland entrance, ready for their adventure to begin until..

"BLACK!!!" Kevin yelled out.

Aisha turned her head and gasp. They were all in their robes.

"Sorry!!" With a snap of her fingers, Aisha and her Mayans companions turned their robes into awesome outfits.

Aisha wore a brown crop loose tank top, exposing her belly along with her tattoos with a white silhouette of a full body of Pocahontas, black jean shorts along with matching shoes and Pocahontas inspired mickey ears. On her back was a brown Native American leather backpack. Her black long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Miranda had a silhouette of Snow White tank loose crop top that was red along with blue jean shorts and matching shoes. Matching Snow White Mickey ears with her hair curled up slightly. On her side was an apple purse, that looked like a skull.

Gwen wore a purple crop tank loose top that had a silhouette of Ariel with green jean shorts. Little mermaid ears on her head, wavey red hair, and on her back is a Flounder backpack.

Nova wore black leggings along with a burgundy shirt and flannel along with matching shoes and sunglasses. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

Harper and Josette wore a halter type top with black leggings. Harper wore purple while Josette wore a lime green that match their shoes along and Mickey ears.

Lastly, The boys wore a buttoned waistcoat attached with a hoodie, under the coat was a t-shirt, matching jeans and shoes, along with beanies on their heads. All matched their crystals around their necks.

Aisha smiled.

"So, tell me what you think?" She asked the boys. "I've spent all week making these outfits."

"Along with me, I helped." Miranda joined.

The merman cousins looked at the clothes at amazement while others didn't approve it.

"Um, Black, isn't this alittle too much? I prefer to be in my norma-?" Kevin then saw Miranda's eyes turn pink along with her fist.

_If you dare hurt my besties feelings, I will hurt you along with anyone who dislikes it! _Miranda growled. _Unless you all want to walk around naked!_

Kevin and the others just gulp.

"N-no, we don't have a problem." Kevin calmly said.

"I'm ok with whatever suits us." TK joined.

"Yes, We'll wear whatever you like Selena." Lance was getting nervous. Miranda maybe small but she is a full fledged anodite that would do anything to prevent Aisha cry since she can be a cry baby.

"Perfect, now, to the happiest place on earth!" Aisha smiled while Miranda hooked her bestie and Gwen's arms with hers, skipping away and off toward adventure in Disneyland with their passes.

_Back in Hollywood_

Back home, Zoc and Juliet entered inside Aisha's Hollywood home, searching and looking at the home with amazement. How could Amber own such a beautiful home to raise their little girl?

Juliet looked at adorable baby pictures of Aisha living on earth and the queens gift was her daughter's happiness, along with the people she loved and cared for.

Right now, Zoc and Juliet were just outside the backyard, viewing Hollywood and that's when Gwen and Ben's parents, along with Miranda's parents, her sisters and their husbands, Juliet's parents and Tio Saul, even Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, Uncle Azmuth And Vilgax came inside the home undetected.

"So, tell me _why_ we are here?" Marina asked.

"Zoc said something a surprise for Juliet." Mike joined.

"What kind of surprise?" Sandra Questioned until they notice Juliet and Zoc outside, kissing lovingly and that's when Zoc notice them, smiling and motion them to be outside the backyard.

As they slowly walked in the backyard quietly, Zoc looked at Juliet once more.

"Juliet, you know I'll always love you no matter what, right?" Zoc told her deeply and sincere while looking at her with his blue eyes.

"Yes, Zoc I do. We have a beautiful daughter together and I wouldn't change that for the whole galaxy." Juliet confessed.

"So, what is this surprise you wanted to tell me?"

Zoc grinned and soon, kneel down on his two right knees while holding onto Juliet's hand, looking up at her.

Juliet gasp while everyone gasp quietly from behind.

"Juliet, will you make me the happiest ant, again?"

The queen covered her mouth for just a moment, tears forming into her eyes and heard some whispering from behind her.

"Just say yes!" The adults shouted.

The queen of Fuego turned her head to see the parents, sisters, in-laws, family friends and uncle.

"Just say yes Juliet." Martha said.

"Hell yes!" Mike shouted.

"Little sister, say yes!" Aaliyah shouted.

Juliet looked down at Zoc, smiling along with tears streaming down her face until she blurted out.

"Yes!"

The adults cheered with glee from behind as Zoc placed a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. He soon got up on all fours and kissed his now, fiancé.

Soon, Martha took a picture of the couple and sent it Aisha.

Back in Disneyland, Aisha and the Mayans were in the Jungle Cruise boat ride until Aisha's phone went off, only revealing a message from Martha.

'She said yes' along with a picture of her mother, Juliet and father Zoc, kissing.

The leader, screamed with glee.

"Cousin Aisha?!" Kanou-a got worried.

"My mom said yes!" Aisha shouted.

"No way!" Miranda joined.

"Way!" Aisha then hugged her bestie, hugging her back and laughing.

"My parents are getting married!!" And soon the Mayans were up and hugged the princess, cheering and somehow excited for the upcoming wedding. Of Juliet and Zoc.

"Ehem!"

All Mayans froze the once beautiful moment to the most awkward moment since one, they were on the boat. Two, the passengers were looking at them odd along with the driver of the boat.

"Who said who was getting married?" The driver asked from his microphone.

Everyone blinked along with the Mayans.

"My mother and my father?" Aisha said calmly but unsure what would happen next.

Soon, everyone clapped on the boat.

"Congratulations!!!" shouted the driver, making Aisha smile and bow then resume sitting down on the boat for the rest of the ride.

After the ride, the children asked for an autograph from the Mayans along with a picture.

"Awe wou weally a pwincess?" A little girl asked and came foward in her Elsa costume from Frozen.

She smiled and kneeled down.

"What do you think?" Aisha Questioned then held her hands.

The little girl smiled and nodded then ran along with her parents, waving.

"Bye bye Pwincess!!"

**Ben 10 meets Disneyland, this is gonna be one epic adventure for the Mayans.**


	8. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 2

In Hollywood, a mini bachelorette party was held in the kitchen for Juliet, along with the hero's mothers, her sisters, mother and long time family friend, drinking apple cider.

"That is so wonderful Zoc proposed to you here Juliet, you must be really lucky." Sandra Tennyson admitted.

Juliet smiled. "Am I really?" She asked and took of a sip of her cider.

"Ofcourse you are!" Natalie Tennyson loudly admitted. "You two have a beautiful daughter together, who has reunited with her birth parents."

Juliet smiled and nodded softly. "Oh Ofcourse! I would do anything to make myself and our little Bloom happy, whether the wedding is taken place on earth or on Fuego." The queen answered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Maya asked her little sister.

Juliet face turned pale than her regular light skin. "Oh um.. I-I haven't decided on that."

"Juliet, atleast figure out a date, I mean, you _are _the queen of Fuego and all of us are married besides you." Marina honestly admitted. Minus Ronaldo who tried to kill everyone especially her daughter and the Mayans.

The queen of water did have a point, Juliet _is_ the only sibling that hadn't gotten married and Zoc did propose to her for the second time. Hm time, something that she didn't had when she let Verdona take Aisha away from her home planet for her safety. Though she lived on earth for so long, Juliet wouldn't dare let her Bloom move into Fuego. Amber and Saul raised their daughter as she was their own daughter and niece. After watching home videos of Aisha growing up from a baby to a teen, it sorta made her sad that with Amber now gone and she hardly knew her little girl very much. Saul was the only living human being and Aisha's closest relative she knew all her life.

Zoc admitted it wasn't easy taking care of a fifteen year old Fuegoen/ant girl, even from Vilgax, Azmuth and Saul admitted as well.

Juliet just wants to make Aisha happy, no matter what. Zoc even told her that Aisha is a bright, beautiful teenager and a competitive boxer but an amazing cook. She would have to try to eat Aisha's cooking once in a while.

"Um.. well, how about we discuss what is needed for a wedding." Juliet said suddenly.

"Oh, Ofcourse. Well, you need to look at wedding dress, venue, wedding cake, a date, who will need a maid of honor and bridesmaids, including a ring-bearer and a flower girl." Verdona told her. It may be a lot for the queen but she'll figure out something.

In the piano room, Zoc now his human form, wearing but a long sleeve red button front shirt with black jeans and shoes, long black jet hair laid on his back, passing his waist while some laid over his shoulder. His staff morphed into a ring while sighing as he sat on the piano chair, pressing the keys on the keyboard. He may take the appearance of a Native American man with blue eyes but he is actually an ant, in disguise.

"Zoc, my man, what is the matter?" Mike, Miranda's father asked the ant.

"I'm not sure, I.. just asked my daughters mom to marry me, again and.. I don't know. Maybe I overdid it." Zoc said nervously.

"Zoc, it's normal to feel that way." Zoc looked at Frank Tennyson with a glare. "Well, sixteen years later but.." Then Max came to save the day.

"All Frank is saying it's normal to react this way; The stress, the thought of the wedding to be perfect and the nervousness." Max reassured the Ant turned human. "_You _are not the one handling this alone, it's you and Juliet doing this together."

"Oh really? Which one of _you _married men got stressed out when you told the love of your life to marry you?" Zoc looked at the married men, minus Vilgax, Azmuth and Saul, who scoot themselves away from the married men as they looked at Zoc, in disbelief.

Soon hands were raised.

"I was like that with Martha." Mike admitted.

"Sandra." Carl said.

"Natalie." Frank joined.

"Marina." King Poseidon said.

"Maya." King Oberon joined.

"Verdona." Grandpa Max joined as well.

"Aaliyah." Aydn admitted.

"Sebastiana." Alvador said.

Zoc sighed again. "Maybe I should call Bloom and she can give me some advice." And as soon he grabbed the iPhone, King Oberon levitated it away from him and grabbed it in his hands.

"Oh no you don't Zoc." Oberon said calmly but sternly.

"Our kids are having a blast at an amusement park and Aisha doesn't want you under alot of stress, you and Juliet will figure out how to make your dream wedding into a reality and we'll help as well." King Poseiden said calmly but caring since Zoc will be his brother-in-law. (Well, ant-in-law)

"We will?" Mike and Vilgax said in disbelief until Oberon and Frank stomped on their foots, making them grunt.

"Yes! _we_ will!" Aydn confronted them sternly.

Zoc smiled. "Thank you, everyone."

"Well, with that settled. Let us all drink!" The mermens father pulled out a bottle of wine from a hidden compartment in the piano room.

All dads and uncle looked at Poseidon with a pale face since they all remember their drinking experience together, on Thanksgiving and they all promised they would _never_ drink again.

"I'm out!" Zoc yelled and left.

"Same to me!" Frank and Carol left as well, including the other dads, uncles and grandfathers. Leaving behind a confused Poseidon with a bottle of wine.

_I hope Bloom and the others are having a good time in Disneyland, I wonder what they are doing _Zoc thought.

"My Juliet, how about we spend the day in Hollywood?" Zoc asked as he walked toward his fiancé, kissing her surprisingly and lovingly.

"Hollywood?" Juliet looked at Zoc then smiled.

"Ofcourse." As she returned the kiss.

_Back in Disneyland_

_YOU'VE SPENT A THOUSAND DOLLARS ON SWEETS?!_ Aisha was in disbelief when her cousins Nova, Harper and Josette, who were eating bags and bags full of candy, ice creams in their hands _especially_ Mickey Mouse shaped macarons. Even Ben and the others were in disbelief since Aisha's fairy cousins can only eat anything sweet and not gain any weight, but Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno and Kanou-a were helping themselves by sharing a large turkey leg which they never eaten before and Aisha was right about one thing, they are big! And delicious.

Just when Aisha was close to strangling Nova.

"Well look who it is!"

Aisha turned her head for just a moment and gasp. Three words: Black. Veil. Brides!

Miranda and Aisha squealed in disbelief because their favorite band in the whole wide world, were here.

Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Christian Coma, Jinxx and Jake Pitts, in their usual black clothing. All four merman and fairies turned their heads when they saw the men, dressed in black.

"H-hello, smexy boys." Aisha talked slowly and slightly drooling.

Nova looked in disbelief, especially the lead singer, Andy Biersack. She became unaware her wings popped out of her back, fluttering and flew to Andy.

"Hello there." Nova said calmly while eye leveling Andy, who was in shock that this person, is a fairy.

"Nova!" Aisha shouted.

Nova looked at Aisha, arms acrossed her chest and growling.

"Get down from there now!"

Nova groaned and set her feet on the floor and folded her wings, making them disappear.

Andy was in disbelief. "I-is she some?.."

Everyone nodded. "Yes, she's a fairy and also my pain in the butt of a cousin, Nova." Aisha explained and came foward to her cousin.

"Nova, this is Andy Biersack, Christian Coma, Ashley Purdy, Jake Pitts and Jinxx; Black Veil Brides. We kinda saved their butts at one point when we saw them performed." Then her voice got scarier when she whispered to her.

"_If you think of shaking their hand with your lightning powers, I'm so telling on Aunt Maya on you."_

Nova gulp and nodded. She knows how her mother is when she disobeys the rules.

"Alrighty then, let's have a good time everyone!" That's When Christian wrapped an arm around Aisha, making her blush but smile.

"My lady." Ashley came toward Miranda, wrapping his arm around hers, producing her to giggle.

Andy smiled down at the burgundy eye fairy, pulling out his hand to Nova. Slowly, the fairy placed her hand on top of his, not electrocuting the cute lead singer. With that set, Andy did a gentle squeeze on the fairy's hand.

Jinxx pulled out his hand to Gwen in such a manly manner and so she took his hand. Along with a gentle smile.

Harper and Josette wrapped with arms around Jake Pitts arms, producing them to giggle.

All members were walking away with the Mayan girls, leaving behind the boys with their bags.

All blink then growled in jealousy and pissed up while they had to pick up the girls bags. Especially Ben, since CC _took _his girlfriend! Kevin as well and Not to mention the mermen princes; eyes glowing, growling while showing their fangs and extremely mad that they took their friends, especially Cousin Aisha!

Lance then held Albedos hand as they followed the girls and band mates.

Ke-inno, try to calm himself down then wrapped his arm around TK's arm, making him gasp and blush in embarrassment. He even try to pry himself away from the wind prince but he was just too strong for him. Soon he gave up and all the Mayans followed the girls and the band along the way, being their packmules along the way.

This was gonna be a long day.

**I would like to thank my bestie, Miranda for making these ideas into a reality. ily! And I can't to see you this month!**

**Based on my birthday present, at Disneyland x3**


	9. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 3

Though exhausted but still have a lot of energy for the young Mayans and band members from the Indiana Jones ride and man it was bumpy. All Aisha did was scream along with ride but Kanou-a, Kaprosca, Koniel And Ke-inno screamed as girls but Nova and her siblings were having a blast especially the dive from the sudden massive boulder about to hit the Mayans. Ke-inno was shaken and wrapped his arms around TK, who was terrified from the ride when it came to giant cobras and booby traps being set.

Then onward to the Pirates of the Caribbean! Who doesn't like to get wet?! Especially the drops. The merman and the fairies like getting wet especially at this time around. Except the part when Kanou-a played around with the water when he somehow got bored, making shapes out of water in midair but Aisha stopped him because they're still some people that are NMB (non magical believers)

Haunted Mansion could of been worse. All merman and fairies were curious why were there tombstone at this ride, TK joked around they were actually animals in them and that's when Miranda stomped on his foot; making her eyes glow pink and fist as well.

"You better shut up or you'll get what's coming!"

In the mansion, Ke-inno and Koniel fainted after seeing the floor sinking, pictures stretching and the host, hanging from the ceiling as Aisha tried her best to wake them up and that's when Kevin suggested.

"Ok Tennyson, you volunteer!"

"KEVIN?!"

"What? I'm just joking."

Thankfully, Ke-inno and Koniel awoken from Nova's lightning powers and somehow walk into a hallway, where portraits hung and when lightning strike. It should.. a different picture.

Bust moving their heads whenever and wherever distance a person is standing and it pretty much scared the mermen. One by one, everyone in two sat down in their Doom Buggies.

The merman and fairies were amazed by this particular ride since Aisha mostly adores it on Halloween. Floating heads, shadowy figures, floating items and hitch hiking ghost. Kanou-a panicked, fearing that one of the ghost were with him and Aisha, but she assured that it was just something that the ride does and there is no such thing as ghost.

After the adorable Winnie the Pooh ride which the girls squealed about since it was oh so adorable. So many Disney Princesses and characters wanted their picture taken with the young princess. Kevin felt kind of odd being around characters and princesses but Gwen helped him out. Kanou-a and the others were delighted to see Ariel from The Little Mermaid while Nova and her sister were happy to meet one of their own people; Tinkerbell. Though, it felt weird when little girls came forward, asking if she became the official princess of Disney. Aisha wasn't so sure what to say, but she quickly lied and said yes. Maybe she can talk to Disney about this since the whole world knows who she really is and there is such thing as princesses, not from books but in real life.

Another ride was a success, Splash Mountain and everyone was soaked to the bone, Aisha along with Kanou-a and his older brothers shaked the wetness out of their hair, like a pair of supermodels, hehe. Black Veil Brides makeup were messed up and dripping down their eyes and with a snap of her fingers, Aisha's magic made their makeup appear like they came out of their dressing room before heading to their concert.

Right now, everyone was chilling and eating from their experience at Disneyland. Aisha in the meantime was the only one quiet, quietly sipping on her soda but leaving her burger and fries on the side, untouched.

Something was bothering her big time while she _was _in the most happiest place on earth. So much has happened from last year and she remembered she being a Normal earth girl to a princess of a lost kingdom, now restored. She should be happy, but no she wasn't. She remember being here with her mom, Amber when she was alive but the memories were just too much for her; hearing her laugh and seeing her smile just made her heart break even more and yet, there was _something _else as well.

_"Cousin Aisha?" _

Aisha blinked in confusion as she got herself out of her trancelike state.

"Y-Yeah?" She quickly responded to her cousin, Kanou-a who she grew close to. Her new side bang covered her right eye but she moved it to the side.

"I said, are you going to eat?" Kanou-a asked.

The young princess looked at her burger and fries, still untouched and she shook her head.

"N-no, I'm not that hungry." Aisha quickly responded.

"Then can I?" Just when Kevin grabbed the tray, his hand was slapped by Gwen.

"Kevin! Don't you even think about! Aisha hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." Gwen pointed out and looked at Aisha.

"Is everything ok?" Now everyone in the table looked at Aisha with concern.

"Something wrong Princess?" Andy asked.

Something was bothering his baby cousin.

"Cousin Aisha, If something is bothering you then you must tell us." Kanou-a told her and held her small hands together, wrapping his long fingers around them.

"I do not like it when my dear cousin is sad for no apparent reason." He calmly said.

"How did you-" Kanou-a stopped her .

"Your eyes, I sense sadness in them." Kanou-a continued as he looked into her eyes; her brown eyes soon became black, like little black holes. Everyone looked at Aisha in shock, especially Ben. How could he not know that Aisha was sad?

"When a young Fuegoen is in deep sadness, their eyes turn black and you give off a negative aura around you and to others. Cousin Aisha, is something bothering you?" Kanou-a told his cousin.

Aisha didn't believe it, anyone, especially The merpeople of Siryn and fairies of Zeakon can detect a Fuegoen being sad by the pool of their eyes and giving off a aura. So Aisha sigh and finally answered to her cousin, Mayan companions and band members as she played around with her black shard.

"Well, after restoring my- I mean _our _kingdom of Fuego. I feel I should be happy, but.. my adoptive mom, Amber.. isn't here anymore and I honestly felt it's my fault that she was killed. I had to bury an empty casket from the funeral on Earth. Didn't you guys remember the people at the service? Those are famous actors, actresses, movie makers, producers and many more who were crying for my mother and look upon her."

Kanou-a nodded. Yes he did remember the service on Earth; everyone was wearing black, but Aisha only wore her mother's favorite color, gold. It was at a Hollywood cemetery where Ambers empty casket was laid to rest. So many tears were streaming out of their eyes as they couldn't believe that the once famous actress of all had died, in order to protect her baby daughter.

Some disagree that Aisha shouldn't inherit Ambers billion dollar fortune and it should be given to any living relative from the Blaire family. But sadly, the only realities were Ambers and Sauls parents, who have died when they were just children and Saul didn't want the money. Even in the will, it said that Aisha is the beneficiary of the inheritance by the time she is 18. The Blaire home was paid in full and since Aisha can't leave Hollywood and is attending school. Saul promised to watch her as her guardian, along with her birth parents.

Lawyers even read the will and there was nothing they could do but to follow up with Aisha when she is at age.

"Aisha, sweetheart it wasn't your fault that Amber died protecting you. Didn't you remember what Future Queen Aisha told you?" Ben asked his girlfriend and gently hugged her. Her head against his chest.

"She did it because she wanted you to live on and be known as the daughter of the great Amber Blaire. Plus, you had the most precious jewel of the galaxy to protect, along with the great animals." Gwen added.

Miranda stood there, quietly and finally spoke up.

"Ya know Bestie, the day when we were in Fuego and.." She paused. "Ronaldo shot you out of nowhere. It terrified me.. that I would never see you again anymore. We would never laugh like we use to before or hang out like we are now.." Miranda admitted and Lance placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Were you all like that?" Aisha looked at everyone and they all nodded, minus Black Veil Brides.

"Yes, it was liked I died inside. A part of me died when I saw you getting shot and then I became angry...I wanted Ronaldo to die right here, right now, but if I did, you would never come back." Ben admitted.

"I thought it was dream, you nearly died three times and yet you are still standing. You're one of the lucky people Selena that normally don't survive death. It was like reliving how I lost my parents.." Lance admitted.

"We've could of lost our leader that day, and if it wasn't for you, we've never became Mayans." Albedo admitted. "You're my cousin and I can't lose you again."

"You're the glue that made us Mayans Black; fighting nonstop together, having our own weapons. None of that would exist because of you." Kevin added.

"You believed that we can do anything. Whether we had our ups or downs, you were there when someone needed to get back up on our feet. _Thats _a _true _leader." Gwen added.

Kanou-a placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "And.. we would have never gotten reunited if it wasn't for you and our friends. We would never become a family." The water princess said as the mermen and fairies nodded.

"Though you are half ant and Fuegoen Cus, but you _are _the cool one." Nova grinned.

"And, May I add that you are still a badass to this day and an awesome leader." TK added with a grin. "I mean, if you plan to retire as leader, maybe I should-"

"TK!!!!" Everyone shouted at the orange Mayan. That's when Miranda growled at him and elbowed his gut, making him grunt.

Aisha smiled. The negative aura disappeared and her eyes turned back to brown. They all cared about Aisha, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't met Ben and Gwen, again. Like when they were just newborn babies.

Ben and Aisha admitted that they somehow remembered how they first met. The brunette admitted one day, while packing to go on an all road trip summer vacation in the RV at age 10. He stumbled upon a baby picture of him and Aisha, who he wasn't unaware of. He asked his parents before leaving but they didn't give him an answer and so, he kept the picture with him always, feeling that he would meet this girl again.. and he did..six years later.

Ben and Aisha's parents comfirmed that they have met before the destruction of Fuego. Sandra and Carl were heartbroken when they were given the news that the royal family had died so suddenly and they believed that the little princess, didn't make it. Until 16 years later.

This time, Ben and Aisha had a stronger bond then ever. And if it wasn't for Aisha, Mayans would have never been born.

"You see! They all care about you princess!!" A squeaking girl voice said and everyone stopped and looked around.

"Who said that?!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh great, thanks a lot! now you made the Mayans scared." A male squeaky voice joined, sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault anyway, I want to meet Aisha and that's all that matters."

"Well zip it!"

"When things get dark, look at the bright side!" Another squeaky voice said but it was different from the previous one.

"That's rule number one!" One giggled.

The Mayans and Black Veil Brides looked around in disbelief. Who in the world is there and what is going on?

"Am I hearing things?" Miranda Questioned.

"You're not the only bestie." Aisha answered.

Then behold, 8 small pixies, 8 cm tall appeared in front of the Mayans.

The Mayans and the band gasp.


	10. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 4

The Mayans couldn't believe their eyes.

Pixies.

Actual pixies in front of them; eight cementers tall, their heads were bigger than their baby-like bodies along with big eyes and most of all: Adorable.

"Hello There, I am Pooka. Your bonded fairy! I've always wanted to meet you, Aisha!" The little pixie responded.

Pooka, The Pixie of Nature resembles the Disney version of Pocahontas; tan one shoulder dress, black long hair that passed her waist and a tribal tattoo on her right forearm, large dark brown eyes and a tan complexion.

Aisha just blinked in confusion.

Another pixie came forward to Miranda, smiling. "Hi, my name is Nyx and my, you are a cutie!"

Nyx, The Pixie of Rock is a mini version of Ashley Purdy of Black Veil Brides; black army paint all over his body along with dark make up, wearing nothing but a black sleeveless vest, leather pants and boots, his side bang was covering his large brown right eye. Yup, the mini Deviant.

"I'm Jinxx by the way, pleasure to meet the jokester himself." He said to TK, who was still in disbelief.

Jinxx, The Pixie of Pranks was wearing an orange and black jester costume along with four chimes dangling from his hat, wearing all back pants while his shoes that matched his costume. He even had orange eyes that matched his outfit.

Two pixies appeared in front of Kevin and Lance, they looked like twins plus having wolf ears and tails. They Wore sleeveless t-shirts, pants, barefooted and neck length hair, like Kevin and Lance with matching eyes. Not to mention one wore black and the other wore white.

Both Levin and Lavigne blinked in confusion.

"I'm Liger." The black wolf hybrid spoke up.

"And I'm Tigon." The albino wolf hybrid spoke up as well.

Liger and Tigon, a mixture of pixie and wolf, but mostly The Pixie of Wolfs are both twin brothers, look alike but one is albino. Both twins have different taste of clothes.. and personality.

"Fixit! At your service!" A pixie approached Albedo, grinning.

Fixit, The Pixie of Technology wore a simple red tank top, over his white pants, normal shoes and wearing protective gloves. On his head were yellow goggles that went well with his spikey purple hair and matching eyes plus it also match his suspenders that were over his tank top. He had some Black smudges all over his face and clothes, referring to him inventing stuff and making things explode.

"I'm Celeste!" A pixie appeared in front of Gwen, smiling and bowing to her new bonded Mayan.

Celeste, The Pixie of Magic, wore a purple mixed pink tuxedo type outfit with gloves but instead of wearing pants she wears black briefs like shorts, fish net leggings and high heels that made her blue eyes sparkle . On the top of her red short hair was a magicians hat.

Lastly, Ben's bonded pixie approached him.

"I'm Hero and it's an honor to meet the great Ben Tennyson."

Hero, The Pixie of Energy is a dark skinned pixie similar to Pooka's. He wears a black sleeveless shirt tucked in with his green pants along with black combat boots. Around his neck was a medallion of some sort and lastly, green welder goggles on his head, messy brown hair and green eyes. It was like looking at a mini version of Ben Tennyson.

All pixies had small wings that glow whenever they flew along with high squeaky voices.

All Mayans blinked in confusion as the pixies stood in front of Mayans, their wings fluttering glowing and sparkling.

"Wh-what?!" Kevin and Lance shouted.

"..how did you find us?" Aisha asked, who was still in shock.

"Oh that was simple. We were in our eggs when we heard that you restored Fuego." Pooka explained.

"And then Crack! We left." Nyx added and did some head banging, imitated the bass and making Miranda giggle.

"Well, they _are _adorable aren't they bestie?" Miranda spoke.

"I knew you would like us Miranda, especially me!" Nyx grinned.

"They are quite adorable Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a smiled then she thought of something.

"Wait! I counted eight pixies. Why didn't you get one, especially the fairies?" Aisha asked with concern.

"Oh, we have our own Cousin Aisha." Kaprosca reassured and soon their calms began to glow and behold. Four small seahorses with wings in various colors that matches their owner.

"Kawaii!" Aisha, Miranda and Gwen shouted.

"They can turn big once they are in water." Koniel noted.

The three fairies even had pets of their own, fairy pets to be exact.

Nova's pet is a white bunny, Harper's is a small yellow duckling and Josette's is a pink kitten. On their backs were small wings, fluttering and glowing as they resemble little plushies from a toy store.

"Triple Kawaii!" The girls shouted again until they heard some screaming.

Aisha turned her attention when she saw civilians running away from something.

"Ahhh man, just when things were ok!" Ben complained.

* * *

Screams kept going while Aisha, who took the lead and the Mayans were behind her, running along with BVB. In their hands were their weapons, ready to fight.

"Miranda! Get BVB along with the Pixies and pets somewhere safe!" Aisha ordered. "TK, Lance! Get everyone to safety!"

"Gotcha Bestie!" Miranda grinned. "Follow me guys!" She ordered BVB and soon the Pixies and pets were in the band members arms, running away. Away from what was gonna happen next.

"Right!" Lance and TK said as they help the civilians to leave the area.

Two cloaked figures approached, destroying rides, stores and scaring away people. One small family were running away from the cloaked figures until one of the them let go of their little girl.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Baby!" The parents shouted then gasped when she saw the cloaked figures in front of her. One of them gave off a chilling grin and just when they were gonna put an end of the crying girl.

"NINE TALES BLAST!" A blast of fire hit the figures, making them grunt and hit the ground hard, but not harming the little girl. Immediately, Koniel quickly grabbed her in his arms, running back to the group.

"Gonna end a life of a child huh? That is so uncool!" Aisha shouted as Koniel held the child, hissing.

"What you would have done is unforgivable!" Kaprosca shouted.

"And _we _are gonna end it." Kevin growled.

The two figures got up slowly, panting, their hairs covering their eyes and soon, eyes widened along with some gasp.

"No way.." Aisha whispered.

"He looks like..." Kevin whispered.

"Like..."

"_Me.." _Ben quietly said.

_Oh, it is so Mayan Time_

* * *

Grunts were heard when the Mayans threw everything they got from their weapons; weapons being hit, swing and shoot at, Rath was trying to punch one of them but he ended up getting him agitated while the magical cousins were throwing every power they have. Thankfully before the fight, Koniel returned the little girl to her parents and told them to find shelter.

"Bestie!" Miranda called out from Aisha's sharded crystal. "What's the trouble?!"

Aisha grunt and kept shooting her dual pistols. It was sad enough she couldn't bring her sword with her in this situation she was in. "My clone and Ben's clone just appeared!" The minute she said that, she ran out of ammo, which was odd and it made her growl. "And let's just say he's uglier _than _Ben; green hair and brown eyes!" That's when Aisha throw fire balls at them. It was to prevent the park from being destroyed way worse in its state as it was in.

"Shit! These guys don't know when to quit do they?!" Miranda continued from the shard.

"No!"

"I'm glad my clone isn't out there. Kick theirs asses bestie!" Miranda said with encouragement.

"Ya think?" Then she gasp. "Ben!" Ben as Rath, panting and in a kneeling position, was beat after endless throws but no face to hit it with. His watch returned to his human form, panting along with the others, exhausted, but how?

"My powers...it's like someone.. is draining them away." Ben said exhausted then passed out.

"I'm getting weak.." Albedo whispered.

One by one, everyone passed out due to exhaustion, leaving behind Kanou-a and Aisha.

"Guys!"

"Friends! Brothers! Cousins no!"

Kanou-a growled as his fist turned indigo blue.

"Cousin Aisha, we should use our powers together and end this catastrophe from these negatives!"

Aisha looked at Kanou-a and nodded, with little power she had left. The two held hands and their eyes glowed, Aisha was red and Kanou-a was indigo blue.

"Ready?"

"Yes Cousin!"

_We tried this once but screw it!_

"Mayans Convergence!" The cousins together while gripping their hands tightly, pulling it upward and making their fist turn purple.

"Crystal Dragon!" They shouted. And out of the blue, a crystalize dragon appeared, roaring and flew toward the clones.

"Not gonna happen bitch!" Negative Aisha shouted and sliced the crystal dragon, it roared in distress and broke into a million pieces, raining glass.

Aisha and Kanou-a immediately let go and land on their knees and butts, panting.

"W-we Lost..." Aisha said slowly.

"Cousin... Aisha.." Kanou-a kept panting until he got kicked away from one of the clones, making him groan and wheeze.

"Kanou-a!" And that's when Negative Ben started choking her from behind, in a choke hold position.

"B-bestie!" She called out from her crystal.

Miranda finally made sure BVB along with the pets and pixies were safe until she heard a distressed call from her crystal.

"Yeah?"

All she heard was Aisha, gasping for air.

"Bestie! I'm coming right now!" She then turned her attention to the gang. "You guys stay here, I got a bestie to save!" And after that, Miranda flew off. She was the only person that can save the day.

As Aisha kept gasping for air due to Negative Ben, she felt a hand on her cheek, caressing.

"Ya know, you have a pretty face Aisha. Tell me, did myself, _please _you?" He grinned and nuzzled her cheek, making her disgusted. She rather die than listen to this perverted version of Ben and yet she was close to death; her heart was started to beat slowly, brain going off and whimpering until...

"Get yo hands off my bestie!" Miranda came with a glowing pink hand of mana, punching the clone away from Aisha.

The raven princess landed on the floor with her knees and hands, panting and finally breathing.

"You ok?!" Miranda immediately went to her side, helping her up on her feet.

"I-I'm fine." She kept panting. "Wh-Where's BVB? and the pixies and pets?"

"They're hid inside an underground hideout I found in the east side of the park, they are okay." Miranda reassured her leader bestie.

"Ok, awesome." Then they yelped as they were pushed down on the ground by behind, groaning.

Miranda groaned louder then they got up on their feet. _Why those little two faced son of a bitches..._

"I'm gonna kick your ugly asses so hard that no one would want to date you, Negative Freaks!" Miranda shouted with a growl then the clones growled back.

"I'll take me and you take Ben.. you ok with that?" Aisha whispered.

"On it!" Miranda rams towards Negative Ben, tackling him.

_I only have some power left in me thanks to Kanou-a but I'll avenge everyone since they hurt my family!_

"Dragons breath!" She shouted and blew a gust of fire to her enemy, Negative Aisha.

Meanwhile Miranda threw mana disk after disk to hit Negative Ben, even using whips.

"You hurt my bestie, my cousin and now my Mayan companions. _You _are gonna regret _EVERYTHING!"_

That's when she turned into her anodite form, raging her bright white eyes and flew toward Negative Ben, head butting him then hitting him with a mana blast, pushing him to the ground, groaning.

_This bitch got moves.. and quite sexy.. _Negative Ben thought.

Miranda growled, her fist turning pink, hair swiftly back and forth and that's when she morphed a katana-Sword made out of Mana.

"I'm gonna kick your- Huh?!" Miranda revert back to her human form and landed on her butt, groaning; same outfit that she wore the day she entered the park and her mana sword dissolved into the air.

"Ahhh man, oh well.. I got my fist!" That's when Negative Ben appeared in front of her, grinning.

"Quite moves you got young anodite, too bad I have to destroy you." He admitted.

That's when Miranda did a swift kick him on the leg to knock him down, making him grunt.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving." She grinned back and that's when he got back up. Miranda jumped as a high she can go; Her legs then were around his neck, putting him in a choke hold and Ofcourse Ben started screaming, demanding her to get off of him.

From a pervert to a now cry baby.. yeah, talk about trying to be inside someone's pants.

That's when Miranda started punching the hell outta him

"How you holdin' bestie!?" She asked while punching Ben's clone.

"Better than nothing!" Aisha responded back after using all of my powers to dodge her clones counter attacks mixed with _her_ boxing skills.

_This bitch got everything from the last time we fought, but how did she came back? _Then she did a surprised upper cut on her clone. Grunting and making her negative self land on the ground.

"Woo! Whoop her ass!" Miranda grinned and dodges Negative Ben's punches.

"Miranda, let's try that attack together! Like in Fuego!"

"What?! But we barely perfect it and ended up destroying the ant hill!" Miranda shouted back.

"Trust me on this!"

Miranda thought about it and nodded then she got off the Negative clone and kicked him on his back, landing him on the ground and joined with Negative Aisha.

Miranda ran toward Aisha, holding her purple glowing hand with her hand red glowing hand.

"Ready!"

"Anything for you bestie!"

Hands gripping tightly and waiting for the perfect moment while the negatives were still on the ground, trying to get up.

"Mayans Convergence!" They shouted together and their fist turned into a magenta purplish- red color.

"The Northern Lights Wolf!" They shouted again and before their eyes, a large wolf that resembles a hologram with a mixture of green,blue, purple along with stars aligned the wolf perfectly.

Both Mayans were amazed and Miranda remembered something back in Fuego.

* * *

_"Bestie, are you sure about this?" Miranda asked Aisha, both sitting down in a grass area near by the castle. They were wearing their work out clothes and practicing their magic in the small black book Vilgax gave Aisha last year._

_"I'm sure, there's every magic that we never heard of before and I'm sure as Mayans, we can perfect it. Me and Kanou-a practice one spell." Aisha turned the page and showed it to Miranda. 'The crystal dragon, said to be combined with two elements; fire and water. Its powers are mostly ice type, but it can be shattered easily if not careful.'_

_"You and Kanou-a practice this?!" Miranda said in disbelief._

_"Yes." Aisha grinned and turned the page. 'The Northern Lights Wolf: a legendary animal that once roamed around Fuego millions of years ago. It was said it was invented by Nina and Xoc, the original black and purple Mayans. This mythical creature can brighten the world of darkness in order to find the right sense of direction. Its sonic howl is very powerful, managing to howl a new path. Its stars surrounding its body can be used as weapons when it feels uncomfortable. It hits its opponent with one hit, dazed but caged and unable to escape.'_

_Miranda was amazed. That's amazing she thought, the original Black and Purple Mayan used this and they invented it together._

_Just when they practice the power, it became physically impossible and exhausted; no matter how many they tried it, They were completely drained except that part they accidentally hit the anthill from using the sonic howl._

_"I'm so sorry!" Aisha shouted and formed a red ball, helping the ants get inside it. They looked at Aisha and Miranda, mad and furious._

_"PRINCESS AISHA!"_

_In the castle, it wasn't good. The ant queen herself, Fugax, Hova and Kreela... Ofcourse Aisha's mom and dad and Miranda's parent were __present in the meeting room._

_"Aisha what were you thinking?! You could of hurt your self and the colony! Your colony!" Zoc told her __furiously_

_"I'm sorry dad, but this spell was interesting and-"_

_"Miranda you could have hurt yourself!" Martha joined. _

_"We told numerous time! Don't overuse your powers!" Mike joined._

_"But dad I-"_

_"Everyone calm down, I know it's hard and... horrible.. but give them a break will you all? They're just children.." Juliet calmly said _

_"Juliet, atleast know how to discipline a 15 year old." Martha added. "They could have gotten themselves killed."_

_Juliet wasn't so sure how to discipline a fifteen year old, yet she was still new to being a parent and thanks to Sandra and Carl Tennyson, they taught her how to be a parent than to be a friend to her daughter._

_"Over a spell book." Zoc magically made the small book appear in his hand. Aisha gasp quietly, she hid the book so well and now her dad has it?!_

_And that's when the knights opened the door, revealing to be Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, TK, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette. Groaning into a pile when they were eavesdropping on the conversation that was happening in the meeting room._

_"Oh.. hello everyone.." Kanou-a forced a smile upon his face, but then his smile faded away. "It was Friend Kevin's idea!" He confessed._

_"You little snitch!" Kevin shouted and soon everyone got up on their feet, dusting themselves._

_"Guys?" Aisha arched the brow._

_"We heard the news you kinda destroyed the ant hill." Kevin added._

_"KINDA?! NOT KINDA! THEY DELIBERATELY DESTROYED OUR HOME!" Fugax pointed outside the patio. All Mayans went outside and gasp in horror._

_The ant hill, that once stood by the cherry blossom, was a large sinkhole._

_"You did this?!" Gwen shouted._

_Miranda and Aisha nodded their heads, feeling __embarrassed from their action._

_"H-how did you?..You gotta be..!" Lance paused when Zoc showed him the spell book. _

_"I-I'll use my magic to restore it!" Aisha snapped her fingers, but the usual sprinkles weren't there. She snapped her fingers again and again... and again.._

_"You are not using magic, your powers are being canceled." Zoc admitted._

_"Huh?!" _

_"I'm also canceling your powers Miranda as punishment. And you will help Aisha fix the ant hill." Martha told her firmly._

_It's seem we are safe for now. Kevin thought until Zoc turned his attention to him and the remaining Mayans._

_"As for you remaining Mayans, you will help as well!" Zoc demanded._

_"What?! We didn't do anything!" Ben shouted._

_"Yes you did, you were eavesdropping as well as the Paladins." Juliet told them._

_"Paladins?" The Mayans said together and turned their heads. Shiro and Keith stayed quiet along with Allura, who was giving off a sad look on her face. Pidge, Lance and Hunk just stood there, scared like they were little children being punished._

_"Ok, so no magic, then we could use the lions to hel-" Zoc stopped Ben. _

_"The Lions are not allowed to help you this time." Zoc told them._

_"Omnitrix?..." Ben added. Zoc shook his head._

_"O__smosian..?" Kevin suggested but Zoc shook his head._

_"Wait, we cant use our powers at all?!" TK said for the first time._

_"No powers, no Onmitrix, no lions and no fun." Zoc told them. "I'm canceling everyone's powers until further notice and the ants will be sleeping in the castle until the ant hill is secure and safe." Zoc's staff glowed green, canceling everyone's power and Ben's Omnitrix._

_Kanou-a felt odd, no magic powers at all?! He was just a merman with no powers, or human? It was wonderful that Grandma Sebastiana and Grandpa Alvador aren't here at this moment. Sebastiana's temper can be very scary the last time he remembered when he was only three._

_"This is completely unfair!" TK shouted._

_"It will be unfair if you don't shut up TK." Miranda whispered._

_"And.. I want your cell phones." Zoc demanded._

_"What?!" Everyone shouted._

_"But you can't just-!" TK stopped and Zoc shook his head._

_Some groaned and pulled out their colorful iPhone from their pockets (minus the merman and fairies) and placed them on the table. (They were Christmas gift from Tio Saul actually)_

_"Works starts tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep." Zoc suggested._

_In the hallway of the castle, everyone remained quiet while Aisha and Miranda were in the back. Nova was grumbling to herself that she can't fly so she had to walk. Lazy bum._

_"What in the world were you two thinking?! What were you two up to?!" Kaprosca yelled her cousin and best friend. His yellow golden eyes showed rage like a cat._

_"We were just practicing magic from the black book. The original purple and Black Mayan invented this power and so we thought." Aisha paused as Kaprosca, stood in front of her and looked down at his baby cousin, crossing his arms against his naked chest._

_"You two would have been killed. Especially you Cousin Aisha! Your recklessness is my main concern since recovering Fuego!"_

_"I am fifteen years old! I am not a child Kaprosca!" Aisha yelled out at his 21 year old cousin, who was a bit taller than her. "You may be my cousin from Siryn, but you don't tell me what to do since I am the leader of the Mayans."_

_Everyone else remained quiet as the argument kept going on._

_"You maybe leader, but you are still a child Cousin Aisha! That childish move you just did right now would have hurt more than your pathetic brain!" Kaprosca responded back._

_Aisha gasp as her browns eyes widen as well. Did he just called her 'pathetic? childish?' Her body started shaking then ran off down the hallway, crying._

_"Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a called out, but no response._

_Everyone looked at Kaprosca._

_"I rest my case and she did deserve as you humans say, a 'reality survey.'_

_Half the Mayans and Paladins groaned._

_"Don't you mean a 'reality check?'" Ben correct him. "And second of all, what the hell was that about?!" _

_"That was so uncool of calling Aisha 'childish'" The blue Paladin __responded._

* * *

Back in the present, Aisha gripped tightly on Miranda's hand.

_I'll show you Kaprosca, that I'm not childish nor pathetic and all this practice is all worth it! _

"Sonic Howl!" They shouted then the great wolf howled the loudest, destroying the concrete floor. The negatives immediately dodged the attack and soon the wolf disappeared into thin air after one hit.

Both pant then suddenly Aisha was pushed into a nearby lake.

"Bestie!" Miranda shouted until Negative Ben approached from behind, placing his hand on her chest and absorbing her from within.

Miranda screamed in pain, she was getting weaker by the second. Her hair was getting white, eyes dilated and skin pale. The same look they gave to Ben.

In Negative Ben's hand, was Miranda's life; a purple flame, flickering and burning freely. Soon he dropped her to the ground, like a piece of trash.

Aisha gasp for air and swam to shore and thats when she saw the most horrible thing in the world; her eyes widened in horror.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon both negatives came together, grinning and looking at the purple flame. "Let's get out of here." And soon they disappeared.

Aisha painfully got herself out of the water, whimpering in pain and soaked to the bone.

_I...I gotta save... Miranda... _Aisha thought until she saw a silhouette.. of an ant, holding Miranda. Wait, an ant?!

This didn't look like her father or her aunts and uncle.

Miranda, whimpering quietly and in pain as the ant held her close and soon placed his three fingered hand on the young anodites chest, somehow healing her with his green aura.

Aisha slowly got up on her feet as she watched from a distance.

Her breathing was returning to its normal state, her skin color wasn't pale and her hair returning back to its original color and soon a purple aura glowed suddenly.

It seems that this ant healed her, somehow. The young anodite groaned and opened her eyes slow, blinking tiredly. The only thing she was a smile upon the ants face and sets her down.

"I'll see you again, Miss Miranda." And soon he disappeared out of sight. Miranda only groaned like her body ached like she came back from a marathon of some sort, but she felt better than before.

"Bestie!" Aisha ran toward her, kneel down and held her. Soon the Mayans awoken from the black out and rushed to her aid.

Then Miranda jolted. "Th-the negatives! Where are they!?"

"They are gone Friend Miranda and you should not move too much." Kaprosca suggested.

Then a sigh came. "Glad those assholes are gone." Then everyone stayed quiet.

"Yes, but... they have taken your soul." Koniel noted.

"What?!" Miranda shouted and whimpered abit due to her body aching.

"Hey it's ok, someone saved you somehow." Aisha told her friend.

The Mayans looked at each other in a confused look. Making Miranda smile. "Yeah, I barely saw him a little."

"Him?!" TK shouted. "Where did he touched you?! Oh I am so gonna-!" Then Lance punched him just to shut him up.

"Thanks." Miranda said.

"Anytime." Lance grinned.

"But anyway, I'm glad you all are alright." Everyone nodded.

Then BVB approached along with the pixies and pets, hugging their bonded Mayans. Then some applause by the cast members and tourist were heard. The Mayans looked around with amazement as they were being applauded by their heroism.

The young anodite smiled a little while holding on to Nyx. "Bestie, could we still continue to have fun and pretend like nothin' happen or whatever else?"

Aisha smiled and helped her up along with the others Mayans. "Ofcourse, but we should get something to eat after your power drainage and everyone's heroism, but how about we give them a proper encore?"

"Alrighty."

The Mayans then gave the audience a proper bow. Making the audience scream, whistle and clap louder. Miranda did a rock on sign.

Soon little kids came forward and ask for their autograph for their little autograph books. Even though the girls couldn't resist the cuteness from the little fans.

"I'm having a great birthday so far." Miranda admitted with a smile as she signed her name and passed the book to Aisha for her to sign.

"Ya think?" Aisha signed hers in the small book until she was surrounded by her merman cousins, hugging her and making her giggle.

But Ofcourse, TK was showing off his moves with girls around his age. The Mayans groaned then sigh.

"Cousins." Miranda groaned, making her bestie giggle.

After signing their names in the books and some magic to restore the park and not to mention being reunited with the pixies and pets. It was time for some grub in their tummy's.

**Introducing the bonded pixies of the Mayans! **

**Pooka**

** Nyx**

** Jinxx **

**Liger**

** Tigon**

** Fixit**

** Celeste**

**Hero**

**It took me awhile to type this down and many ideas from my bestie and myself, but it was all worth it. Hope you all enjoy this crazy Mayan adventure.**


	11. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 5

In Hollywood, Juliet, Sandra and Natalie Tennyson, Verdona, Aaliyah, Maya, Marina and Grandma Sebastiana were in a wedding dress shop, searching for the perfect wedding dress for Juliet and Zoc's Wedding. There was so many dresses to choose from and they were all so beautiful, choosing was hard but she did managed to try on a few from the mothers choice.

Upstairs, Zoc in his human form was trying to put on a tuxedo for the first time but he found it difficult to put on a bow tie so Grandpa Alvador helped him out.

"You'll make a wonderful husband and son-in-law Zoc to my youngest daughter." The elder former king said to the ant turned human, smiling. "And a king." He added as he took off his large kings crown off his head and gentle placed it on his head. Zoc returned the smile back and Alvador, bowed to the new future king of Fuego and the ants. Zoc wore a simple black tuxedo, but the buttoned waistcoat, tie and handkerchief on his breast pocket were a rust red color, particularly it matched his skin from his ant form so perfectly well.

Alvador then pulled back on Zoc's long black straight hair, making it professional and mature as he rubbed his bearded chin, thinking what hairstyle will look good for his future son-in-law.

"Have you ever thought of cutting that hair Zoc?" Mike asked the ant in disguise.

"Um, no. I like my hair the way it is." Zoc answered honestly.

"Oh really?" Mike then pulled out a pair of scissors, smirking and went behind the tuxedoed ant. Just when he slowly pulled out a piece of hair, Zoc zapped the scissors away, landing it on the carpet floor and melted. Mike gripped on his stinging hand and soon saw Zoc, with his magic staff, gripping it tightly and giving him a serious look.

_"Don't even think about Michael Laboca."_

Miranda's father gulp while the others who were sitting on the couch, watched in shock and terrified.

Downstairs, Queen Juliet wearing nothing but a white silk robe with matching slippers, her long black hair down while it passed freely passing her waist was searching through the dresses. Her family and friends were touring in Hollywood so they can have an experience of their own. There was so many to choose from Juliet thought. Being engaged for the second time while looking for dresses can be so much fun if only her little Bloom was with her, but she was in at Disneyland for Miranda's birthday. Maybe she can come along with her Mayan companions after an appointment from the principal at Hollywood Academy. She kinda knew it wasn't so good since he wanted to see Aisha and the rest of Mayans for some concerning reason. Hope it wasn't that bad.

"Did you find were you looking for?" The store clerk came forward, smiling happily. Possibly around fifteen and dressed professionally and formally.

"Oh um, no actually, but I was wondering if you have some dresses, for bridesmaids?" Juliet questioned.

"Oh Ofcourse! Follow me and you'll see a wide selection of Bridesmaid dresses. Do you have a particular dress you want to see?" The clerk asked and took her to another room, filled with colorful bridesmaids dresses in different sizes.

"Oh um no actually, but I would like to bring my daughter and her friends to see the dresses themselves."

"You have a daughter? How old?"

"She's fifteen, turning sixteen next month. I can't believe my baby is getting older and I was not part of her life so far."

"Part of her life? Where have you been?" The clerk became suspicious.

"I was in a deep sleep, in a sword. If you hadn't remember, The whole world was in danger and my little girl risked her life to save her planet then restore her home planet."

_Home Planet? Danger? Restored? They sounded familiar to her_ The clerk thought.

"Um Ma'am, are you referring to the Hollywood destruction? We were saved from a group who tried to save everyone who needed the help. I was one of the surviors."

"That's wonderful, I am so happy that my little Bloom saved you."

_"Bloom? Who _is this Bloom you are referring to?"

"My daughter, Aisha." Juliet admitted with a smile.

The clerk eyes widen.

"A-Aisha! As _in Aisha Blaire!"_

"Yes, do you know her?" The queens smiled faded and tilted her head in confusion.

"Know her! Her mother- I mean adopted mother, Amber was the owner of this store! I even go to school with her...and friends with her actually. She's practically heard around Hollywood and around the world, well, plus the fact she is revealed to be a princess from another planet and..." The clerk paused for a moment and thought of something. When Juliet told her that Aisha was her natural mother and a princess, this raised a red flag until she her eyes widened like a owl.

"Y-You're..."

Juliet tilted her head.

"Y-you're the queen..from that planet.."

"Yes." Juliet calmly answered and smiled. "Planet Fuego to be exact."

The clerk was star-stuck but felt immature when she asked the queen so many questions.

"I-I'm so sorry your highness for asking so many questions and- and-" Juliet stopped her when she placed a hand on her shoulder.

_The queen is TOUCHING MY SHOULDER!_

"There is nothing to be ashamed about my dear. I'm just a customer on Earth, nothing more nothing less."

"Y-you are not gonna put me in a dungon for asking me these questions your highness"

"Oh no no no! I would never since we just first met and you said that Amber own this shop?"

"Yes, but sadly with her sudden death. We can't find an owner to buy this shop." The clerk admitted sadly. "And I love this place."

Juliet looked at the young clerk with concern.

"Well, I _do _know a tailor that makes elegant dresses back in my planet, I can ask him if he is interested of purchasing this shop, but we must keep the name, For Amber." Juliet grinned.

"Y-you can do that? No your highness you shouldn't-" Juliet stopped her.

"I am doing this for Amber and my sweet baby Bloom and beside, the tailors dresses are, how you humans say. 'Out of this world'

The clerk smiled and nodded.

_You have an amazing mom Aisha._

Until Juliet gasp quietly, her eyes widen in horror along with a red flash within them; there was something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" The clerk asked the queen.

"I need to talk to my daughter! Immediately! Something is wrong!" Juliet was scared.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" The clerk asked calmly.

"I sense my daughters aura changed to happy, from sadness. I need to talk to her! NOW!"

The clerk nodded and took her behind the cashier desk, pressing the numbers from the office phone and the phone started ringing.

* * *

Back in Disneyland, Aisha was seen in the bathroom, panting along with her hands shaking. The episode of witnessing her mother, Amber dying before her eyes was coming back to her; the image of her holding Amber in her arms while she bled to death and she felt useless. She could have used her powers to heal her, but she didn't have any left when she just used it all from the Sword of Fuego. Gripping in fear, she gripped on her hair tightly and pants harder, wheezing and looked at the mirror. Her mirror self was streaming down tears her face. This was not an illusion, this was real then she saw herself covered in blood.

"No...no.. I didn't want this happen...no.. please stop this madness.. make it stop..please..." She cries softly and looked at the mirror again.

"AHHHHH!" She slammed her fist aganist the mirror, causing it break. Blood started coming down her knuckles and soon as she was on her knees, she cried quietly .

Then a vibration was felt against her jean hip and soon pulled out her black iPhone.

_Dress Shop?_

She grunt from the pain of her knuckle but she picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

_My Little Bloom! Are you alright?! I sense that your aura changed from happy to sadness! Are you alright baby?!_

"Mom? How did you get a hold of this number?"

_I'm at the dress shop sweetie, I was looking for a dress for the wedding and I happen to meet one of your classmates who happens to work here._

Juliet gave the phone to the clerk.

_Hey Aisha._

"Izzy?! is that you?!

_Ofcourse! I work at your adopted mothers dress shop after school! But i haven't seen you in a while since break. I am very sorry for your loss girl. It must be very hard to lose someone you love so much._

"Yeah.. it has.." Aisha admitted. "But I will be back to school, the principal wanted to see me along with the others."

_I hope it goes well everything. The whole school were asking me, even Karina, Johnny, Cash And JT where were you, and we didn't know what to say. Some are even more scared of you than before._

Aisha sigh. "Well, don't worry. I'll be back, they just don't know who are they dealing with it now since uncovering I'm a princess." She ended up grinning. "And a warrior."

_I'll let you talk to your mom, get better. You have me and everyone waiting for you at school even the Mayans will always be with you._

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

Izzy passed the phone to Juliet.

_Hello my little Bloom, is everything ok?_

"Um.. yeah.. I had an altercation with the negatives again. They took Miranda's soul."

Juliet gasp. _Oh my goodness, is she alright?! _

"Yes mom, she's fine. Someone healed her but I wasn't so sure who _saved _her."

_Bloom, is there something bother you as well?_

Aisha gasp quietly and stayed quiet for a moment until she sigh and confessed to her mother about her episode she had and her smashing her fist against the mirror.

_Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry that you are suffering quietly by yourself. I didn't know it still took great effect on you mostly._

"It's alright mom, but wasn't your fault. It was pretty much mine.." her voice broke down.

_It was no ones fault Bloom. She wanted you safe, and sound. And I know you wanted to go to Mexico to find where she was for these months. _

Aisha nodded. "Yeah, but dad didn't want that."

_I'll discuss this with your father back in Fuego. This is your decision, not his and I want what's best for you my little Bloom. Mexico is the place that'll have the answer you've been searching for._

"Yes mama.."

_And Bloom, since you've said you had nightmares lately, I'm gonna ask Dr. Alfonso to give you a hypnosis session._

"Hypnosis? Mom, no you shouldn't. That's just too much for me."

_Sweetheart, it's best for you and I am going to talk to him back in Fuego and that's Final._

Aisha sigh, she didn't want to argue to her mother, but deep down, maybe this _hypnosis _session would help her out and stop these crazy nightmares she's been dreaming about. "Yes mama."

_Good, I will talk to you later once you come back. I love you my little Bloom._

"Love you mom." And that's when she hung up, sighing.

_Something tells me this is not going to be a normal session. _Aisha thought.

* * *

Back in the lunch benches, the Mayans and BVB were eating and laughing as usual. Expect when Liger took the last shrimp from Kevin's plate and immediately started strangling the Pixie Wolf. Ke-inno and Jinxx were now trying to separated the Mayan and the bonded Pixie.

"Hey, let go of that pixie dude!" Jinxx demanded.

"No way! HE, took, MY, SHIRMP!" Kevin growled as he kept strangling the little pixie.

"What in the world is going on here?!"

Everyone stopped for a moment and turned their head to find the voice, It was Aisha.

A strip of her side bang black hair, covering her right eye, arms crossed and grinning but her outfit was different; She wore some black high waisted leggings along with black and white shoes, a black crop sweatshirt, showing her stomach but not her navel. Her hair was braided into a double dutch French braid, leaving them over her shoulders, but she kept her necklace under. Her knuckle that she punched the mirror from earlier was healed by her magic along with the mirror. That's when Ben came forward, looking down on her and held her hands.

"Hello Aisha." He calmly said.

"Hey Ben." She smiled.

"Hey, I love the outfit bestie. Did you just changed?" Miranda asked first.

"Uh yeah, I just changed since my outfit was soaked and so..here I am." Aisha grinned. "And what just happened when I left?"

* * *

Onward to Disney California Adventure after having an awkward lunch. Kevin was still mad at Liger for taking his shrimp so Aisha offer to take care of him in the meantime along with Pooka, so far they were okay, for once.

Before entering the park, all girls were given piggie back rides from the band members, making horse noises while the guys were left behind, picking up after the girls belongings.

"What are we?! Pack Mules!" TK shouted out furiously.

"Seems like it." Kevin growled.

Ben, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno and little Kanou-a growled as well. This was the _final _ straw.

Right now, Aisha, Mayans, along with the Pixies, Pets and BVB were in line on a water ride and Aisha's favorite ride of all: Grizzly River Run!

The princess, along with CC were jumping up and down for joy since they were so close to the ride where the raft can fit up to 8 people, get into a cave and get soaking wet for the fun of it.

"I'm really happy Zoc and Juliet are getting married!" Miranda told her best friend.

"I know! Now I'm curious what kind of wedding will it be?" Aisha questioned while holding her pixie, Pooka and Liger.

"Whatever it is, it will be great!"

"You think mom will let us come with her to look for a wedding dress?"

"She might."

"Can you imagine the boys fighting for what dress suits my mom?"

"Well, they should fight about what groom suit Zoc should wear."

Both princess and anodite were giggling when the thought of going dress shopping with Juliet and that's when Miranda turned her attention to Black Veil Brides.

"Soooo.. anything going on with each of you guys? Like anything new?" She asked the band members.

"Hmmmm.. nothing really just making music as always." Andy admitted while rubbing his head.

Aisha nodded as she drinks her HydroFlask and passed it Kanou-a, who starting drinking it as well.

_"But _we will be heading to Vans Warp Tour this summer." Ashley Purdy admitted, winking at Miranda.

The anodite blushed. "Oh! we're heading there this summer!" She turned to Aisha, smiling.

"Ofcourse! along with the Mayans."

"We need to show her cousins the best of warped tour ever!" Miranda gave off a 'rock on' sign.

"Yeah! They are new here so I want them to have a good time."

"A rockin' good time!" Miranda added and soon the besties squealed together.

"Alright!" CC grinned.

"And mostly the wedding of my mom and dad."

"Yeah, a _very _huge day as well."

"Can you imagine the wedding though?"

Miranda thought for a moment. "OH! imagine it would be a magical forest type wedding?"

The princess gasp. "Or _maybe _under the sea?!"

"Paris type?"

"Ooooh la la." Aisha giggled.

"I wonder where would they go on their honeymoon?" Aisha questioned.

"Who knows?" As the two were talking about wedding and _this _'warp tour' nonsense they were blabbering about, Kanou-a tapped on his cousins shoulder. Aisha turned her head, only seeing him and the other Mayans giving off a confused face.

"Cousin Aisha, what is this _'warp tour' _you and Friend Miranda were speaking of?" Kanou-a spoke the question.

Both Anodites and Princess were in shock, especially BVB who looked at the Mayans, who were not sure what is Vans Warp Tour.

"Well... Vans Warp Tour is an outdoor concert, something that we call fun. I mean Me, TK and myself went there; we got to meet amazing people along the way, a lot of merch, intense heat, loud music and just being ourselves." Aisha tried to explain to his boyfriend, friends and cousins.

"'Fun?'" Kanou-a repeated.

"Yeah 'fun', just like what we are doing here in Disneyland right now." Miranda confirmed.

"Oh! then if Cousin Aisha goes, then I'll go as well!" The water prince admitted and smiled.

"Trust us, you guys are gonna love it. We are gonna have a blast!" Miranda added and BVB nodded to the Mayans.

"Don't worry, you all will have a blast on your first warp tour ever." Jinxx informed.

"Um.. may I ask how 'hot' is this 'warp tour' you speak of?" Kanou-a asked Andy.

"The weather is... abit hot.." Andy paused for a moment.

"BUT there's fresh wind as well." He added suddenly

This made Ke-inno smile and since he is air prince he'll make wind in an instant, making him and the Mayans refreshed.

"Yeah, but they don't allow sunscreen inside. They made me throw mines away." Miranda growled.

Soon TK and Aisha joined the growl, making the Mayans and BVB uncomfortable, giving them a odd look.

"They don't allow food as well." TK said for the first time. "You can't take your own!"

That's when Aisha grinned and came up with an idea. "Hey, since I have powers now, how about I somehow shrink them and it'll be a cakewalk. Besides, TK suggested he stick his Subway sandwich down his pants." Herself, Miranda and the others started laughing when she told them how TK's idea about sliding down his sandwich down his pants.

Kanou-a stopped his laughter. "But, how would we get there?"

That's when the anodite Miranda and Princess Aisha grinned at each other. "That's simple, Dragoon and Dragon will take us."

"WHAT?!"

Miranda's grin changed in an instant, to a face palm to be exact.

"Oh come on, you all rode Dragon and Dragoon and it was not all bad."

"Y-yeah..." Some muttered to themselves. Some did experience this but it didn't go well as expected.

"Who is Dragon and Dragoon?" Andy asked.

Miranda smiled lovingly to them and she pulled Aisha from the side, whispering. "How are we going to explain this to them? Ya know they are still here with us?"

"Oh come on, we can trust them since we saved their butts once." Aisha whispered back.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's tell them."

Miranda and Aisha turned their attention to BVB, smiling. "Dragon and Dragoon are my pet Dragons." Aisha admitted and BVB looked them odd, but something told them they were not gonna buy it. This was gonna be longer than expected.

Both sigh as Miranda tried to give them an example.

"Um Andy, I'm sure you remember the little kitty, Galux?" Miranda pointed out.

"Yes." Andy arched a brow.

"Well..." Miranda wasn't so sure what to say.

"Galux is actually a beautiful wildcat." Ke-inno said for the first time.

All members looked at Koniel in disbelief. "G-galux?! The small adorable kitten?!" Andy yelled out but not too loud.

"Yeah.. pretty much then there's Treasure and Icy. The twin foxes." Aisha added.

"TWIN FOXES?!" All BVB members shouted and she nodded in response.

"Do not forget Frozen, The baby alien moth." Koniel joined the conversation.

Ashley arched a brow.

"Along with Scarlett the Phoenix." Miranda calmly answered.

"Oh! Adorable Luna and Ghost!" Kanou-a added, smiling.

"They are actually me and Lance's pet wolfs." Albedo joined.

"Spindle, the firefly is my dads pet."

Ashley Purdy, who was in shock what he had heard had his mouth opened when he heard the secrets behinds the pets origins and Jake closed it for him, in a polite matter.

That's when Aisha whispered in Miranda's ear. "I think they are in shock."

"Yeah, pretty much maybe in shock because we have cool pets maybe." The young anodite smiled nervously.

"OH! I forgot, I also have two horses! Pinocchio, my once little puppet and Lightning."

"Not to mention, Kabuto, her pet large alien beetle." Kevin added, crossing his arms on his chest.

Miranda pulled her best friend aside, whispering. "Wait, doesn't the original nine tales count? The one that lived in the forest of Fuego?"

"Yes, it's their mother after all bestie." Making Miranda nod.

"The only normal animals she has is Bane and Roxy." Nova calmly answered for the first time. "_But_ the not only normal thing is her dad." Aisha immediately stomped on her cousins foot, making her grunt and Miranda shakes her head.

Jake Pitts arched an brow. "What is not _normal_ about her dad?"

"Uh." Everyone stayed quiet and looked at Aisha.

So Aisha sighs and told the truth. "My dads an ant and that make's me part ant because of the tattoo's around my body." She pointed out.

Andy and the other members looked at Aisha with amazement and in shock, but they had something up their sleeve.

"We have a confession to tell you, _Princess._" Making Aisha gasp.

"What?" Everyone said.

"H-how did you?" Aisha was stopped by Andy Biersack.

"We were one of the many survivors who were boarded into the spaceship and.. we overheard your dad saying you were risking your life to protect the people who had dreams that had to be fulfilled. That was very gnarly of you risking your life.. after your mom died.." Andy finished and Aisha looked away for a moment.

She missed her mom very much and even if someone talked about her, she wanted to cry. Kanou-a, Miranda and Ben try to comfort her.

"Oh, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Andy apologized.

"No, it's ok." Aisha started shaking a bit but calmed down. "Us Mayans must stay strong in these type of situations, even if it means losing the one you love.." she said with her brown eyes looking straight at Andy.

_Okay, maybe I do need this hypnosis... _Aisha thought.

"Mayans?" Andy looked at her confused.

"Y-Yeah, Mayans." That's when she made The Book of Life magically appear in her hands, opening it to reveal the original Mayans.

"They were the original Mayans. Forgotten long ago, nobody knows what happened to them, but we must keep their legacy going. Even asking the former king, Aisha's grandfather for some answers what happened to the original Mayans, but he didn't know as well." Miranda pointed out and turned the page, seeing the _current _Mayans, as in themselves.

"And I know they want us to know what really happened to them. They have to be somewhere, hurt or _something._" Aisha pointed out as she looked at the book from the events that happened last year.

"Um.. may we ask some questions?" CC asked and Aisha nodded.

"If you guys are Mayans, do you, in particular are some magical being?" Jake asked.

_Magical Being? _Aisha thought. She haven't even thought of that.

"Ofcourse Cousin Aisha is a magical being!" Kanou-a yelled out. "She has the look of one! She has.. has..." the water prince paused.

Kevin did a face palm. "You're her cousin and you _don't know_ what she does besides magic?"

Albedo on the other hand is a magical being himself since he can make ice, similar like the one Elsa from Frozen has, but that just leaves Aisha. Sure she looks normal, but she is a magical being since.. well losing the Heart of Fire, but she can use magic; mostly fire type.

Aisha did was giggle. "I mean my cousins are both fairy and merman. _Maybe _I'll find out who I really am. It'll take time but for now, but as Mills Lane would always say, _LETS GET IT ON!" _Aisha smiled immediately after announcing that old quote from the famous boxer and referee. Making her snap her fingers and everyone on the top of their heads had Mickey Mouse ears.

And soon, after waiting what felt like a century, onward to Grizzly River Run!

* * *

After the water ride and The Little Mermaid ride, everyone headed to the Ferris wheel to see the amazing view of Disney and Anaheim. While waiting in line, Kevin was still thinking about the time he, the Mayans and Paladins were stuck rebuilding the ant hill without using their powers.

* * *

_"I can't believe we can't use our powers _and_ no cell phones thanks to you two!" Kevin scolded at both Miranda and Aisha._

_"Hey! it's called practicing Kevin, like you and your powers as well." Miranda responded back._

_All Mayans and Paladins were reported to be at the sinkhole where the anthill took place early in the morning. Yawns were heard, even groaning since it was 7 in the morning. While waiting for Zoc, Aisha was moping around since she couldn't use her magic to restore the hill like it was no problem, but she and everyone had to do this the old fashion way, but then an idea occurred to her head and made her forget about the situation._

_"What we need is a gardening look and I got the perfect outfit for everyone." Just when she finished her sentence, she snapped her fingers, but no magic glitter occurred whenever she snaps her fingers. Kevin along with the others sigh._

_"No powers, remember?" Miranda reminded her bestie._

_"Awww man. Hold up, I'll be right back!" Aisha ran back to the castle, making everyone confused._

_Five minutes later, she came back with a large pile of clothes formed into a ball. It was sad enough that she can't use magic to make the clothes to be magically put on so she had to think of another way. While she was thinking, she accidentally tripped, scattering her clothes all over her the grassy patch and Kanou-a came to help her up._

_"Are you alright dear Cousin?" The water prince asked and Aisha nodded in response._

_"I hope you all will watch my Bloom while fixing the colony's nest." Queen Juliet approached horseback, Pinocchio's back to be honest._

_"Mom?" Aisha asked when the beige horse nuzzled her head, producing her to giggle. Pinocchio missed his princess so much along with the animals who just roam free in the large grassy fields by the Fuego castle._

_"Aunt Juliet? I thought Uncle Zoc was suppose to be here." Kasprosca asked while moving his long locks of black hair off his right eye._

_"Well no actually dear __Kaprosca, Zoc is busy doing something with your grandfather, but no matter. I shall help you." With that said, Juliet waved her finger, forming glitter and soon everyone was in the clothes Aisha made, a fashionable gardening look to be exact. Everyone was amazed, even complementing to one another._

_"Bestie, your clothing line gets better and better." Miranda told her bestie, making Aisha smile._

_Even Juliet summoned up some gardening supplies along the way._

_"Take care everyone and especially you Bloom." Juliet told everyone._

_"I will mom." Aisha noted while petting the horse along with Kanou-a, who was still amazed that the once little puppet turned into a __beautiful horse. "And we'll see each other soon my little puppet." She whispered to her horse, making him neigh quietly and staring at the princess._

_"Thank you so much Juliet!" Miranda yelled out._

_"For everything!" Gwen added._

_Juliet waved and soon galloped away._

_Thanks mom.. Aisha thought._

_From sunrise to sunset, everyone put their strength together rebuilding the colony and to the millionth time TK was slacking off and it made Miranda wanna strangle him even more, but instead she threatened him by telling on her mom. TK knows how her mom gets really mad and since she's a full anodite, she can make his life a living hell. _

_Climbing was a problem, but Aisha told them to think ant if they didn't have their powers at this time and it gradually helped them little by little. Not to mention zip lining to go to every column that is to be cleared up and fixed._

_After hours of rebuilding the hill, the inspecting started by no other by the Head of Council himself. After an hour, he soon turned his attention to the Mayans and Paladins; dirtied, exhausted and waiting for an answer. A thumbs up was raised._

_Everyone cheered and hugged one another and Zoc approached with a snap of his fingers and soon Their powers were now returned to them. To be rewarded for their hard work; Sushi and Ramen! And well deserve rest._

_After Dinner, __The Mayans and Paladins were in the great green grassy field of Zeakon; Nova, Harper and Josette's home, laying down, relaxing while looking at the night sky, on their backs after a whole day of rebuilding the colony._

_"What do you guys thinks is hard; saving the world or doing hard work?" Miranda asked her Mayan companions._

_"Actually it is refreshing. No powers, no help, just relying on our selves when we were trapped inside the book." Koniel admitted with a grin, his arms on the back of his head._

_"Was it really hard to depend on one another when you guys were little merboys?" The ruffian asked. _

_"It was really, our parents were not present at that time and so we had to grow up ourselves. Learn how to survive." Koniel continued._

_"That must be very hard.." Miranda joined the conversation. "You all being so young and you had each other to depend on."_

_"It was really hard on all of us and I believed my precious Cousin Aisha was long gone when Fuego was destroyed. You were so small and delicate when I first held you and now I know why Aunt Juliet and Uncle Zoc call you 'Bloom' in the first place. You brighten everyones day." Kanou-a sadly but happily admitted.  
_

_Even the fairies understand that pain very well when they too were transferred into the book. They stayed quiet when they heard their merman cousins experience their 'adventure' for the last fifteen years._

_"But we have each other now." Aisha quietly admitted as she traced a heart in the air, made out of fire. "If I didn't discover I was a princess or had powers, none of this would ever happened. I would never met Ben or you guys." _

_Everyone smiled at the cousin, bestie and girlfriend as they all stare at the beautiful night sky of stars along with the brightest moon through out the night. Even the Paladins who were too exhausted and went to a deep sleep after stuffing themselves with so much delicious sushi and ramen._

_*Promises have meaning once again_

_and broken dreams are drifting to an end_

_I feel it, like my life has just begun_

_I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time_  
_Waking for the very first time to the sun_

_I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore_  
_My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor_  
_You let in all the magic_  
_Oh and it's even better than before_  
_You open your heart and then you open the door_  
_I'm getting all the magic_

_Desert land is drinking from the sky_  
_ever since I heard the words that made me cry_  
_There's love in shadows waiting to be seen_  
_I'm waking for the first time, waking for the first time_  
_Waking for the very first time to a dream_

_I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore_  
_My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor_  
_You let in all the magic_  
_Oh and It's even better than before_  
_You open your heart and then you open the door_  
_I'm getting all the magic_

_All I can take, all I can take_  
_I won't break_  
_All I can take, all I can take_

_I'm getting a feeling that I wanna explore_  
_My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor_  
_You let in all the magic_  
_And it's even better than before_  
_You open your heart and then you open the door_  
_I'm getting all the magic_

_I'm getting all the magic_  
_I'm getting all the magic_  
_Could you imagine_  
_All the magic_  
_I'm getting all the magic_

***Aisha's POV, Song used was All The Magic by Natalie Imbruglia from the movie: Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. I hope you all enjoy my story. I never knew I was able to make a sequel if it wasn't for my friends and my crazy ****imagination. The adventure is not over for the Mayan Disneyland Adventure. **

**READ MY FIRST STORY BEFORE READING THE SEQUEL PLEASE.**

**Message me for any questions or any concerns about my story or myself.**

**Like and Review!**


	12. A Mayan Disneyland Adventure Part 6

"Kevin?"

The ruffian known as Kevin was soon out of trance after remembering what happened at Fuego.

"Y-yeah?" The ruffian known as Kevin answered immediately.

"Are you ok?" His girlfriend, Gwen asked.

"Yeah, just.. remembering something that happened in Fuego." Kevin confessed. "But I'm ok now, lets just head inside the Ferris Wheel." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and soon entered the cage, of groups of four.

Somehow, Ben was with Aisha along with Miranda and Kaspraca were in the cage while the Ferris Wheel moved slowly. They soon found themselves on the top, seeing the beautiful view of Disneyland and Anaheim and it was breath taking. The sun was setting down, sky turning orange, yellow and maybe some pink. Immediately, Aisha pulled out her phone and took a picture of the view but just when she was about to put her phone away, Ben took it and aimed it at an angle, taking the snapshot of them. (Pretty much a selfie)

Once Ben returned the phone to his girlfriend, she looked at the photo; it was perfect, making Aisha smile.

"It's perfect." Aisha quietly admitted with a smile, kissing his cheek and countined she kept looking at the photo from her phone. Him and Her, smiling, their eyes showing life.. and love.

On the other side, Kaspraca and Miranda smiled from a distance, looked at each for a moment but looked away, blushing. It is true they care about each other since recovering Fuego and officially named the Mayans, but it felt it wasn't enough for them. Fingertips touching one another from this quiet and awkward moment in front of the future King and Queen of Fuego, but just when the awkward moment wouldn't go on any longer, the Ferris Wheel moved violently for a moment. Making Aisha scream abit but Ben held her tightly while Kaspraca held on to dear Miranda.  
The brunette had his hand on his Omnitrix just in case of an attack.

"What was that?" The lightning prince questioned.

Aisha wanted to know as well; Could it be the Negatives again? Ronaldo is back once again? _Or_ another new enemy?

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Negative Aisha and Ben, were somewhere secluded in the mean time. Exhausted, but satisfied when they finally got a hold of a new life; the purple flame from Miranda. It was soon placed in the middle of the small circle of the two negatives. Soon chanting was heard from within the circle as the flame formed a figure of a girl; purple locks of hair, pale skin and a little shorter than Negative Aisha. The purple headed sigh and landed on her knees like a new born kitten. Negative Aisha placed a cloak around the new member while Negative Ben helped her up, taking her to the bed. The newly born Negative kept her eyes close, groaning and unaware with Ben, who was staring at her rack like there was no tomorrow, playfully licking his lips until he was met with raging purple eyes. Making Negative Ben gasp.

"_What _are _you doing?!" _Negative Miranda asked Negative Ben, furiously.

Just when he was gonna say something, she blasted him with her purple mana, making a hole through the wall. Negative Ben, groaned in pain as Negative Aisha came through the door, making a grin.

"Well, hello there newbie." She spoke.

Negative Miranda groaned in pain; her body hurt like she ran a marathon of some sort and soon found herself naked in a cloak.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Miranda asked again, grunting.

"Oh, that simple. My name is Negative Aisha. That idiot you punched was Negative Ben, he's a pervert but don't let him get to you. He has a tendency of looking at some racks. Pervert." Negative Aisha pointed at Negative Ben, who was still groaning.

The newly negative looked at herself and took immediate notice of her being naked, wrapping the cloak around her body even tighter.

"Don't worry, I got it." And with that, Negative Aisha snapped her fingers, some dark glitter was present and producing clothes on the newest member of the gang.

"Thanks."

Aisha nodded.

"Get to know us and you'll be fine, _Negative Miranda."_ Aisha said with a grin.

* * *

In the cages of the Ferris wheel, the jolt became more violent than ever; screams were heard from each cage while holding on to dear life. Ben kept holding on to Aisha tightly while Kaprosca held on to Miranda tightly. The Ferris Wheel then stopped suddenly, but the violent shaking kept going until..

"MIRANDA!" a voice was heard from outside and everyone turned their attention of TK.

"Whats going on Cuz?!" Miranda quickly responded.

"It's-" He screamed again, the jolt returned but it was more rougher than usual.

"It's-" Then another scream.

"It's-" One scream.

The jolts were so violence even everyone screamed in terror or for fun.

"IT'S FUCKING KE-INNO!"

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Aisha asked loudly since TK was near their cage.

"I don't know! He was acting all calm and stuff until he notice we got higher then-" Until another jolt hit the cages more violent. Ke-inno, who was on seen sitting down, hugging his knees ever so tightly was shaking like a leaf.

"It's his wind powers that are out of control!" TK admitted.

Aisha gasped while holding on to Ben tightly as he saw Ke-inno, scared to death. Did he have a fear that no one has never known? _Especially_ his brothers?

"Cuz, calm him down!" Miranda shouted back.

"How?!" TK shouted.

"I don't know! Do something!" Kevin shouted across from them.

"Then you do it!" TK shouted back.

"How?! I'm stuck here with Gwen, Lance and Albedo!"

"DO something or else we're dead. The pixies and pets are scared as well!" Lance pointed out.

Celeste was in Gwen's arms along with Liger, Tigon and Fixit with their bonded Mayans. Ke-inno's pet seahorse was trying its best to calm down Ke-inno; Flying around actually.

"TK YOU BETTER CALM DOWN KE-INNO OR ELSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU ALONG WITH KAPROSCA AND MOM! YOU GOT THAT?!" Miranda shouted out in furry, her eyes glowing pink of rage along with a glowing fist.

TK wasn't sure what to do now, yes he had to do something and quick or else the Ferris wheel will crumble down. Even if the Mayans try to do it with their powers, it would be too risky and every life were on TK's hand. So he inhaled then exhaled calmly and soon found himself on his knees, in front of the Air Prince of Siryn, who was still shaking, hiding his face with his knees. His powers were getting out of control and with the wind moving the Ferris Wheel so violently and screams were heard along the way, they would all be killed.

"Ke-inno? Hey Ke-inno, are you alright buddy? There's nothing to be afraid of. I am here and I am not going anywhere." TL calmly tried to calm down the merman, but it didn't work so TK tried a different approach. Meanwhile, Jinxx and the little seahorse stayed on TK's shoulder.

"Ke-inno, you need to calm down. I can understand your fear to be honest, but your wind powers are getting out of control and you must calm down. Listen to my voice and everything will be ok." His voice and tone was calming and soothing to the air prince somehow. It did somehow helped him and the rough wind calm to a stop, now calming. TK smiled at his action along with the Pixie of Pranks and the little seahorse cheered with glee. TK cared about his Mayan companions and for the safety to humans, though he can be a show-off all the time, he truly is a Mayan after all. Soon, his shard glowed orange suddenly from under his shirt and immediately pulled it out then removed it around his neck.

_How__.. how is that possible?_ TK thought and took notice of Ke-inno's heart, glowing mint green even everyones at the park from down below, even in the Ferris Wheel.

Soon, he traced a large orange music note at the pointed end of his crystal.

_I am the Voice._

Orange butterflies dissolved from the music note, flying freely to the nonbelievers hearts and somehow making them calmer than their scared state they were in. Ke-inno soon opened his eyes and looked around in the cage for he was sharing with Cousin TK, confused at first but alright and soon the Ferris Wheel continued moving, making its way down to safety.

After everyone got off the cage, TK got a hold of Ke-inno, who was still shaking.

"Ke-inno?" Aisha came forward.

"Brother Ke-inno?" Kanou-a calm forward as well. Ke-inno just hugged TK suddenly, whimpering and crying and all that TK can do is hug him in return.

"It's all right brother, don't worry."

* * *

"_Maaaaan_, that food was delicious Saul!" Mike Laboca leaned back against a chair, sighing in relief from all that food he stuffed himself with and making his wife, Martha embarrassed. "And you said Amber owned this restaurant?" Saul nodded.

Saul, Aisha's parents, The merman's, fairies, Ben's, Gwen's, Kevin's Mom (who recently joined), Albedo's parents Verdona and Max along with Queen Sebastiana and King Alvador were at a local restaurant in Hollywood. Uncle Azmuth and Uncle Vilgax were there as well along with the Former Paladins, Allura and Coran. The restaurant was quite beautiful. _(A/N: If you ever been to The Cheesecake Factory, it's kinda like that honestly. HAHA ^^;)_

"Yes, Amber use to own this restaurant before passing away, but It is _now_ my restaurant and I kinda like it. The food you have all eaten was based by Aisha's cooking." And everyone looked at Saul in shock and in confusion.

"Wait? This is all based on our little Blooms cooking?" Juliet asked the uncle.

"Very, you see when Aisha was a child. She loved cooking, but her cooking skills weren't so well and even trying them herself wasn't good enough for her, but she kept practicing until she made something that Amber loved the most: her infamous Fruit Tart. It took a lot of practice, but it was something she loved to make and kept practicing until she got her cooking corrected. So one day, Amber gave her some items for what dish she was gonna make. An hour later, she presented us with four courses. The appetizer was of course Calamari (Uncle Vilgax twitched when he said that and he stayed away from it) that you guys just ate; not to dry, crumbly and not too soggy. A simple salad with a homemade Italian dressing that is absolutely indescribable and divine she made herself, but she won't give away the secret ingredients. Some offered to buy it, but Aisha wouldn't let anyone have it. Only the executive chef knows it and no one else." Saul stopped for a moment to take a sip of his water since his throat was getting dry from all the talking and cleared his throat.  
"A chocolate cake, so moist that when taken a bite, it is like being in cloud nine with a good amount of frosting. Not too much or too little on the frosting of course, and lastly was a delicious Prime Rib with sides of mash potatoes and steamed vegetables. Me and Amber were just as surprised as parent and uncle, but it did give her an idea to open up this restaurant and with our money we put in to it, it became a success. 'Aisha' _That_ was the name of the restaurant that she wanted it to be named." Saul smiled as he finished his story while everyone else was in total disbelief.

For Juilet and Zoc, it was something _miraculous_. With all money and success to the restaurant,(plus knowing Aisha being a princess) it can help their little Bloom go to the universities she dreams of going, but they weren't so sure where would she go and since she is going to be sixteen pretty soon. They must prepare a birthday party for their little girl _and _the wedding.

* * *

After the Ferris Wheel incident, Ke-inno calmed himself down and soon, the Mayans, Black Veil Brides along with the pixies and pets were just relaxing and sipping on some Starbucks Aisha bought and it somewhat work until TK was trying to talk to some girls around his age. Miranda was so furious, but soon played a prank on him; she used her mana to manipulate TK's body, like a puppet master would play with its puppet with strings. It worked and it humiliated TK, making the girls just walk away and return back where the team was sitting.

"Ke-inno, how long have you had this fear of heights?" Aisha asked her cousin. Ke-inno stayed quiet for a moment while holding to his small light blue seahorse, who he named Zephyr.  
"You don't have to tell us Cuz, it's all right." Aisha continued.

"No, I want to tell you all, about this.. fear." Ke-inno started talking as Zephyr nuzzled against Ke-inno cheek.  
"It started during the destruction of Fuego, when Ronaldo sucked my brothers and myself into the book we were trapped in for fifteen years. I found myself falling into the sky, but then this bird thought I was food and took me with its large beak by my fin. Brothers Kaprosca, Koniel and Little Kanou-a barely made it to the water and try to follow me. I was shaken, scared and in shock because I didn't know what to do since I was only four years old at that time. We barely use our powers that often and the next thing I knew..." Ke-inno stopped for a moment and looked down. Zephyr whimpered and flew in front of the air prince, nuzzling his face while everyone stayed quiet for a moment from the story they have heard. It must have impacted Ke-inno since he was just a small merboy. Soon TK placed a hand on the air prince.

"Hey, don't stress yourself from that incident dude. You had no intention of that was gonna happen and yet you are still alive and well. Well, I kinda had that fear when I was learning how to fly." TK sadly admitted.

"Cousin TK?" Ke-inno was in disbelief.

"It'll get better once you get over your fear and besides, you got us as Mayans to stay by your side whenever you fall down." TK smiled. Zephyr smiled as well and hugged his bonded Mayan. Making Ke-inno smile back and hug his seahorse.

"It's the way of The Mayans Ke-inno. Whenever one of us is down, we'll help each other back up on our feet again." Miranda said and placed a hand on Ke-inno's hand and soon more hands were placed over another, including the pixies, pets and Black Veil Brides

"No matter what, we'll have each others back no matter." Ben added.

"Wherever we go, we'll be there for you." Kevin said.

"Remember, you _are _the air prince of Siryn. Do not forget that part of you that you know." Aisha admitted and smiled, her side bang covering her right eye.

Ke-inno suddenly smiled and nodded. He was so happy to have a family of his own, especially The Mayans, but just when they were gonna cheer. A gust of wind hit them, making them groan and it seem odd because the weather didn't say anything about being windy. After the wind stopped, some of the them were fixing their hair and that's when Aisha notice a red rose on the floor and immediately picked it up. Its red peddled enveloped beautifully and healthy as if it was meant for a gift of some sort. _Possibly._

She sniffed it gently and it smelled beautiful as if it was picked out recently and thats when she looked up at the night sky. Stars started forming and they were a lot; It was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen before. Soon the memories of her and Amber came to her and this song.. this song came across her head and out of the blue, she soon started singing the lyrics, from her heart. Her eyes became attached with the stars while holding on to the rose by the stem.

_Walking my childhood shore_  
_I miss you so_  
_Mama my music's yours_

_I cry 'till the water's blue_  
_Where whales still sing_  
_Remember when we sang it too_

_As a tide goes in, goes out_  
_I close my eyes and you_  
_Return to me_  
_Return to me_  
_On waves of ocean melody_  
_No magic can make you reappear_  
_But in the song of the whales_  
_You are always here_

_Mama you'd be so proud_  
_The way I shine_  
_Wish that you could see me now_  
_Oh, great creatures of the sea_  
_Please hold her voice_  
_For all of eternity_  
_And like a siren's lullaby_  
_I know you always will_

_Return to me_  
_Return to me_  
_On waves of ocean melody_  
_No magic can make you reappear_  
_But in the song of the whales_  
_You are always here_  
_Ooh_  
_Always_

_Return to me_  
_Return to me_  
_On waves of ocean melody_  
_No magic can make you reappear_  
_But in the song of the whales_  
_You are always here..._  
_But in the song of the whales_  
_You are always here_  
_Always..._

* * *

**In Memory of My Best Friend, Harmony. Miss you always Big Sister**

**Song used was Return to Me by Winx Club**

**Hooray, TK got his crystal to glow and made everyone calm down since preventing the Ferris Wheel**

**They'll be more to come**

**See Ya! **


	13. Gwen's Vlog

Recording starts as Gwen was seen wearing the pink Paladin suit with her hair in a braid, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Tennyson, pink Mayan, keeper of the red lion and Kevin Levin's girlfriend."

"I always knew I was different like my cousin Ben when he got a hold of the Omnitrix, especially magical powers that I first thought when I discovered I was an Anodite and to be honest, me, Sunny and Grandma Verdona are not the only Anodites here on earth. Miranda, TK and Martha are considered Anodites themselves."

"Aisha, she's an amazing girl, especially being a boxer and a princess of her home planet Fuego. Her family is also sweet and her own birth mom even bought my parents, aunt Sandra and uncle Carol and Miranda's parents homes in Hollywood, full price and we live next to Aisha's home; three houses down to be exact. We're pretty much neighbors." She giggles.

"Hollywood Academy is _way _better than Bellwood Prep honestly. I've always wanted to go to that school, but Hollywood is super expensive plus a very far drive, but things just turn out for the good and yet I still believe this is all a dream. Well, minus the fact I got a bonded pixie now which she is super adorable!" Gwen squealed.

"I did not expect Ben's twin Albedo was actually Aisha's cousin, plus she also has merman and fairy cousins as well. No family is perfect anyway."

"I may be smart, but Aisha is the smartest of all because her mom-" Gwen paused for a moment and sigh.

"Amber, it was Amber that made Aisha who she really is today; she made it to Hollywood Academy because she made it a habit for Aisha to study, in order to get accepted into universities. Sadly, it broke her heart when she witness the death of Amber, there was nothing she can do, but just hold her, telling her to hang on to dear life, but when Kaprosca came back empty handed. Aisha broke down and felt that she had lost." Gwen wiped some tears away.

"That was why she was in a deep state of depression, but she is trying to move on because she knew that if she kept being sad, Amber would be sad as well. Zoc told her." Then a smile appeared on her face.

"We still kick alien and monster butt every day so far since Aisha and Ben restored Fuego and ya whats more weird? I feel like I have more nature within me than I was with my mana. I guess I inherited the power of nature by Akna, the original pink Mayan. It may sound weird, but I think Aisha maybe right one thing. Maybe the former Mayans are still alive somewhere, wanting us to find them, but we do not know what happened to them honestly. Maybe with our powers, we can find them and hope they can be our mentors or something."

"I did not like Julie Yamamoto or her girlfriend in the first place, they were such jerks toward Aisha just because Julie lost a match toward her when they were like twelve, but they are trying to get along with each other now since restoring Fuego. Ship mostly likes being around the pets since he knew they were more alien pets, like him."

"It's really amazing to become a Mayan actually and we are always welcome on Fuego so we call hang out with Aisha and her family. Large castle, lots of maids and servants and lots of rooms so we can spend the night. I feel like Kevin is feeling like its home to him than it is in Hollywood." Gwen sigh.

"I'll talk to guys later, see ya." Then she blew some rose peddles from the palm of her hand, making the video end recording.

* * *

**Sorry for the late delay, the writers block is getting to me, but I will continue on with the sequel so hold your horses!**

**Stay safe everyone, peace!**


	14. Hypnosis

A week has passed after Miranda's Birthday. Though Ke-inno apologized to his behavior, she automatically forgave him, just as long as long TK is by his side.

Aisha and Miranda believed they would be a cute couple, but TK stuttered and blushed, looking away from the two girls. They giggle along with Ke-inno who was fond with him and quite adorable, but with that out of the way, Kevin wanted to know what caused Aisha to sing so suddenly. She Ofcourse wasn't so sure since her eyes were glued to the stars because it reminded her so much of Amber, sad to say along with a song from a show she remember as a kid but wouldn't give out the answer. Lance ofcourse knew where the song came from but he kept his mouth shut in the meantime.

Meanwhile, Aisha was back home in her royal bedroom in Fuego, looking at the beautiful view of the little village just a distance away from the balcony. She hadn't returned back to school yet but she would have to go back eventually and sort everything out from what has been happening; being a princess is one thing but being the leader of a group of warriors known as the Mayans would take some time to swallow. While looking at the kingdom from the highest tower from her room, taping her finger nails against the railing can mean she is nervous.

Today was the first hypnosis session with Dr. Alfonso and it kinda made her nervous; there was a fifty fifty chance she would not survive the session and it'll take all her life energy away if she isn't aware who was she gonna face in her mind like she did with Galux last year. Juilet and Zoc were getting worried about their Bloom due to the battle that happened on Fuego (when it was in its destroyed state), and worse, witnessing the one woman that made her feel safe while living on Earth died before her eyes. Juliet suggested that Hypno therapy would help Aisha's nightmares to be put to rest and finally get her life get in order. For the sake of Mayans and for the kingdom of Fuego.

A knock was heard. "Come in." Aisha said lazily.

The Mayans along with Paladins entered the room in their normal clothes, along with the pixies and fairies pets. Pooka flew toward Aisha as soon as the princess turned around, Pooka hugged her bonded Mayan and Aisha did the same.

"Hey Pooka." Aisha told her bonded pixie. nuzzling her.

"Aisha, are you sure you want to do this?" Pooka asked her and Aisha nodded. The Pixie of Nature whimpered and hugged her tightly. Finding herself surrounded by the pixies and pets along. There was no turning back in this session even it means killing her life or saving it.

_This was the only way_

* * *

In her parents room, she was instructed to lay down on the lounge chair, waiting for the session to start. Soon the memories were coming back to her when she found out she was a princess, meeting Ben and the others, having powers, Ronaldo, Amber's sacrifice, saving Hollywood along with the whole world and galaxy and soon restoring her home planet. Her heart was breaking, body was shaking and her breathing was acting up, but she tried to calm herself down.

* * *

_Earlier_

_A crying Miranda hugged a confused Aisha, but she hugged her back. Soon everyone hugged her, crying and fearing that Aisha would not make it through the session and it will eventually will kill her. Eventually, she __reassured them that no matter what happens and even if she did died, Ben would be the new leader of the Mayans._

_"WHAT?! I thought I'd be leader of the Ma-" Lance punched TK just to shut up him about this situation that was gonna jeopardize the Mayans, for good! But Lance wiped his tears as he listened to his best friend last words before risking her life._

_"I love you guys so much, you are like my family to me, but this is a mission I must go alone." Aisha admitted._

_"But doing this alone is suicide Aisha! Can't you have anyone join you?" Ben started talking and held her hands. Aisha looked deep into Ben's jade eyes, of course she would want __everyone to join her mission but this was too risky and it could possible kill everyone she truly loved. So, she shook her head in response._

_"This is my mission alone Ben. I can't have everyone risking their lives to be with me. I-" Aisha paused for a moment and took some deep breathes and soon tears formed from her eyes._

_"I cannot live with myself everyday.. knowing that I had you all killed because of me.."_

* * *

_Right Now_

"Are you ready, Princess?" Dr. Alfonso asked Aisha. She inhaled then exhaled for a moment to calm herself.

"I am ready, doctor.." Aisha slowly said then looked at everyone who was present in the room; Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen Tennyson, Ruffian Kevin Levin, Besties Miranda, TK and Lance Lavigne. Her beloved Mother and Father. Cousins Albedo, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette. Lastly, the Paladins, who were there with them when the great battle of Hollywood had started and who lend them their lions, arisen the Mayans for the first time for billions of years.

_ Fuego will be forever in their debt._

"Close your eyes Princess and.. Concentrate.." The Doctor instructed as Aisha laid her head against the pillow and slowly closed her eyes. The nice doctor placed his hands on her head and said an ancient spell that he knew in his mind. Speaking them slowly as soon as his hands glowed white and the channeling started. In a clear crystal ball, showed an event that occurred from last year.

_Aisha was seen getting ready for an event, a boxing event that occurred the day Amber became missing._

_"Aisha, the driver is here!" Amber shouted out from the living room downstairs. Amber, smiling and typing on her laptop as always, was last seen in her light brown hair that was braided and over her shoulder, freckles all over her face, light skin along with her hazel eyes. She was last seen wearing a beige tank top with black leggings, where her laptop was set._

_Aisha ofcourse was coming downstairs, wearing her black zip-up hoodie and white leggings along with her black and white shoes. Her long black hair had formed into space buns, tied with a black bandana around her head. On her side was her book bag filled with her boxing top, shorts, shoes and gloves._

_"I'll be back mom." Aisha told her mom and kissed her cheek. Amber returned the kiss._

_"Aisha?" Amber got a hold of Aisha's hand and made her sit down next to her in the living room couch. _

_"Yeah mom?" Aisha responded._

_"Aisha, baby, you know I will always love you right?"_

_"Yeah mom."_

_"And you will always be my number one priority, right?" Amber continued._

_"Yes mom."_

_Aisha wasn't so sure what direction was this conversation was gonna head but she had to make it quick before she was gonna be late for the boxing match. Amber looked straight into Aisha's brown eyes._

_"Listen baby, I know summer is gonna end soon and the new school year is gonna be tough now since you will be a sophomore soon with Lance and Jess. Plus Julie Yamamoto still has a grudge against you who I do not understand at all. You two were such good friends before this drama started and I am surprised you did not press charges at that girl." Amber sigh. __"Well, what I am trying to say is baby, don't let anyone tell you you are worth nothing. You have the power to change the world." Amber kissed her forehead then her cheek. "Your uncle and I love you for who you are baby."_

_Aisha smiled and nodded. "Yes mama." Then Amber hugged her baby daughter. "I love you baby. Per Sempre\- Forever."_

_"I love you back Mom, Per Sempre." Aisha hugged back, but soon the hugged ended when the driver honked outside._

_"I gotta go mom, I'll see you later." Aisha told her mother goodbye and soon left to the door. This was the last time she would ever see her mother alive again._

Juliet looked at the globe in horror as Zoc held his fiancé close to him. This was Amber who took in Aisha when she was just a baby; a wonderful, caring mother that only cared about her and her only her. It was so sad that she would never meet her.

Soon the globe went to another event, back in the abandoned castle of Fuego. It showed Aisha, crying hysterically as her mother Amber, hugged her tightly.

_"Mom, where have you been?! I've been so worried about you! Why haven't you come home? Everyone thought you were dead!" Aisha told her mom._

_"Oh baby, I am so sorry about you worrying about me, but there are things you should have known why I left."_

_Aisha looks at her mom._

_"Aisha, I've relapsed into my old habits for a week."_

_"Re-relapse? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your mother was a self centered drug addict you stupid girl!" Ronaldo shouted out from the shadows._

_Aisha looked at her in confusion. "Mom?"_

_Amber looked at her daughter, nearly tearing up and nodded. "It is the truth. I didn't want to hurt you baby because if you or anyone knew I was back being a drug addict, you'll be taken away from me and so after you left to your boxing tournament. I used the badge that you were found as a baby and placed a message in it. I lied about someone coming after you, but the part about you being adopted was true. I found you in my flower garden when you were just a week old, but I promised myself that I would look after you once I was sober baby. All the things I did was for you Aisha. You are my pride and joy but mostly, my baby." Amber stopped for a moment as more tears ran down her face._  
_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you baby. All I wanted to do is make sure you are safe." Amber stopped for a moment and held her daughter, but Aisha flinched abit. Aisha was lost, confused and wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Her mom was a drug addict before being adopted to Amber and all her life was just.. A LIE!? That's when Ofcourse Ronaldo just chuckled._

_"Well, it seems that the princess is in a lot of distress now since figuring out her own adopted mother is a junkie. Left you like a discarded piece of trash and went to Mexico to stop this addiction of hers."_

_Mexico? Aisha thought. Aisha was right! She did went to Mexico!_

_"Mom... I don't really care what you did back then. That was in the past... it'll take some time to getting use to, but I've been searching for clues of your whereabouts. Everyone thought you were dead and I didn't want to believe that.__ My goal was to bring you home." She looked at her mother, almost tearing up._

_"I've met so many people along the way. Hell, __I even save the world everyday and I discovered that I am the long lost princess. My goal is to restore my planet, Fuego into its former beauty.. and that man was responsible of all of this happening!" Aisha shouted in rage and pointed at Ronaldo._

_"Aisha? You, a princess?" Amber Questioned and that's when she stood in front of her mother._

_"You May have taken my birth mother Juliet along with my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, but you'll never get my mother or my family and as a princess..." Aisha wasn't aware that her heart was glowing._

_"I'll put an end of this right now!" Her fist turned red. Flames was producing from within._

_"FULL MAYAN ENERGY!" A powerful explosion of fire hit Ronaldo against the wall, making him grunt, but knocked him out unconscious along with the other appliances that was used to strap down Aisha._

_"Aisha?" Amber was in disbelief._

_"Um.. mom, I have a secret to tell you. I kinda have magic powers." _

_"And being a fairy as well?" Amber Questioned._

_"Huh?" Aisha looked at herself and gasp. Aisha was in the air, flying and with a new look._

_She wore a black tutu type dress that droop down about on the sides, but her white shorts with ruffles at the edge were slightly exposed. A gray chocker was wrapped around her neck along with her dress, a black shaped heart was on her choker. Around her dress was assorted jewels, even on her legs and arms similars to the mermans jeweled necklace. She even actually had fairy wings behind her back, large like her, glittery beautiful butterfly-like fairy wings with mixture of black and red. Her hair had grown longer than__ usual; slightly messy black long hair that passes her knees and her right bang was a side swiped style form. Both her feet and arms were wrapped with a see-through gray silk that sparkle and lastly, on her head was a string of jewels that __resembles a tiara along with stringed earrings. Plus her ears were pointed up like her merman and fairies Cousins._

_Aisha slowly landed on her feet, her wings stopped moving, producing magical glitter to stop and returned to her normal state._

_"I didn't think I had a fairy form mom." Aisha told her mom, who was looking at herself with amazement. _

_Amber smiled and hugged her little girl._

_"It doesn't matter baby, you will always be my little girl no matter what." _

_Aisha smiled and hugged back._

_"Let's go home mom." Aisha told her and the two held hands, walking out of the room._

_So Aisha had a previous fairy form. _Ben thought as he looked at the globe but it went black. He then looked at Aisha who was still in a sleep like state, unmoved. So far it was ok except when Kevin was munching on a bag of chips and TK, who was eating brownies when the maid bought some snacks over seconds later.

All Ben can do is hold his girlfriends hand and wait. For her to wake up.

* * *

In her dream, Aisha woke up in the same fairy form she was back in Fuego. She was.. home.. in Hollywood? The palm trees were still standing but no wind was present. Buildings were there but there was no people coming in or out at all. This was very odd she thought as she flew around, to see if her cousins or Ben were present here until she saw a shadow from a nearby building but it fled.

"Ben?" Aisha flew where she saw the shadow but there was no one.

"Gwen? Miranda? Kevin? Anyone?!" Aisha kept shouting. She was all alone and scared...

* * *

Back in the castle, everyone watched as Aisha was still asleep, not wanting to wake up. Dr. Alfonso checked her pulse and it appears to be normal, for now.

"Can't we help her or something?! Standing around here and wasting time won't make any difference!" Kevin complained.

"Unfortunately no Kevin. She needs to do this on her own. I wish we could but her life would be in jeopardy if we interfere." Zoc sadly admitted while holding on to Juliet.

* * *

Back in the dream, she was seen flying around in the abandoned Hollywood and somehow freezing, which was odd.

_It's freezing, but why.._ Aisha thought stopped when someone hit her with a breeze blast, producing her to be frozen solid. Moments later, the ice cube she was in started shaking and exploded, revealing to be a angry Aisha, eyes turning red as her body was engulfed with flames.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Aisha shouted and looked around.

The fairy yelped in shock when she was intertwined with green vines around her body, she tried to break free but it was useless while struggling.

_"Is this Swampfires doing... or Gwen?" _Aisha thought as she engulfed the vines into flames and let herself free and flying off.

"What is going on in here?!" Aisha shouted as she flew as fast as she can, but she lost her flying due to a gust of wind and making her scream. She soon made a forcefield around herself, preventing herself from flying away like the wind. It wasn't until she was striked from behind, making her scream and loss consciousness before hitting the ground.

* * *

The good doctor gasp in horror.

"Somethings is going on in Aisha's mind your highnesses!" Alfonso turned to Juliet and Zoc, who gasp in fear along with Miranda.

"What's wrong with Bestie doc?!" Miranda asked the doctor frantically.

"I-I am not sure, but my magic isn't responding to her. It's like her mind isn't in the _right _place." Alfonso tried to explain to the Mayans and the Paladins.

Ben was horrified; the hypnosis wasn't going as well as he expected and there was nothing he or anyone can do about. All Ben can do is hold Aisha's hand for the moment. Everyone else was getting worried when Gwen used her mana to find a pulse from Aisha's body. There was none.

"I can't sense a pulse!" Gwen admitted and now everyone was scared. Miranda, who tried to hold on to her cries, placed a hand Ben's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smiling, but her smile slightly failed due to the twitches.

"Bestie will be alright Ben, I know that." Miranda whimpered quietly as she looked at her bestie. She knows that Aisha is not dead at all, she can sense a fire, still burning inside her heart. "She'll wake up soon, she's probably kicking nightmare butt, the Mayan way." Miranda told Ben and he responded with a nod.

Ben tried to calm himself down for a moment. He too felt the fire still burning inside Aisha and she is alive.

"I hope so Miranda, I can't lose her again. I lost her once back when we were just newborns, I'm not losing her _again_."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere farther away from Hollywood (possibly Bellwood). A boy, around sixteen was packing up his stuff in some boxes. He was moving back to Hollywood after being away for so long, even from his best friend. While packing the last of his clothing in his room, he stumbled upon an old photo of himself with another girl, giving her a piggy back ride and smiling. The girl had neck length black hair with brown eyes along with a tan complexion. Braces on her teeth and glasses were present on the girl while the boy just wore glasses. They wore a navy short sleeve polo shirts with khaki's pants. The boy smiled at the photo, remembering the good times he was friends with her, but he doubt that she'll even remember him or forgive him because his action he did to her. Just when he was about to put away the frame, he soon grunted in pain, dropping the frame and shattering it. Soon, he was seeing pictures of the girl, getting beaten by some sort of entity right before his eyes and as soon the visions stopped, tears were producing from his eyes.

"Aisha?" He spoke for the first time.

* * *

Aisha was running for his life. She had no fairy wings anymore due to a gargoyle type monster destroyed them in an instant, but she had her powers to fight back. She grunt as she threw a fire arrow at it without looking back, but it backfired and it hit her back. Making her scream in pain and landing on her stomach, panting. She had burn marks crawling all over her exposed back, shaking, exhausted and about to give up. Tears streaming down her face.

_I...I can't do this... I can't win... _Aisha thought when the voices of the mayans came to her in her head.

_She's not a leader._

_She isn't worth shit._

_A constant crybaby, trying to find her mommy._

_I can't believe I'm related to her._

_She isn't my type._

_What a show off and a LOSER!_

_Don't you mean a FREAK!_

Then laughter, echoing in her ears

Aisha weeped on the concrete floor, shaking.

"My nightmare has come true... I can't do this alone.."

_You are not alone._

Aisha gasp quietly and looked around from the voice she heard just and there stood a cloaked figure, covering her eyes but lifting a gloved hand toward the distraught princess.

"Use my powers to stop this monster, Princess Aisha." The cloaked figure told her.

"But how do you know-" The cloaked figure stopped her sentence.

"Do you trust me?" It asked her.

Aisha wasn't so sure who to trust now since coming to this dream in the first place, but given no choice but to trust this cloaked figure. She reached her hand to the gloved hand and soon a bright light from the hands surrounded the two. Aisha eyes glowed red and soon she felt a gust of wind hit her, making her hair and dress blown away, along with fire surrounding her as well. Immediately, she got on her feet and said these words.

_Mayans Convergence_

And as soon as she said that, she was surrounded with colorful stars. All of them felt familiar to her, like she knew they were somehow close to her when she heard different voices from them. The princess closed her eyes and focus as all the stars went inside her heart then used a powerful blast of a rainbow from her hand, aiming it at the monster, along came a scream. Soon a bright light occurred, making the world she was in, brighten.

When Aisha soon opened her eyes, the room was finally filled with light and that's where she saw a white feather falling down in front of her then two more came along, she immediately turned her head and gasped in disbelief. She had angel feathery wings behind her back; large angel wings, 11 feet wide and flapping freely, but _way _bigger than her figure. The cloaked mysterious figure next to her, was long gone.

In front of the now angel, dressed in white clothing stood, smiling and Aisha eyes widened in shock.

"Mom?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha." Amber responded with a smile.

Aisha whimpered and ran to her adopted mother, hugging her and producing some tears from her eyes. Her wings surrounded both mother and daughter.

"Oh mom.." Aisha sniffled.

"Aisha, I knew you would conquer your fear." Amber whispered to her daughters ear.

"Fear?"

"Yes, you were reliving the day I died on Fuego by the hands of Ronaldo, but it formed into that monster that was in your head that you made. Honey, it wasn't your fault, no one is to blame baby and I know you haven't been yourself lately after restoring Fuego, but I think the Hypnosis was the best idea your mom suggested, this way, you can talk to me." Amber looked down at her daughter, placing a hand on her cheek. Aisha loved the warmth against her cheek as more tears ran down her cheek.

"So mom, are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine sweetheart, but you should head back. Your family and friends are expecting you." Amber pointed out at a portal, revealing to be Ben and the others, being with Aisha's unconscious state back at the castle. Aisha looked at it and nodded sadly, she didn't want to leave Amber again after spending less time with her back on Fuego. She looked up at her mother, now she had to say goodbye again.

"Oh mom. I wish I can hold you, talk to you one more time before you left." Aisha said that as she kept tearing up.

"I know you do sweetheart, but remember this. I am proud of you baby, follow the path you believe that is right for you. Promise me you'll go back to school baby, your classmates are probably getting worried about you since not returning." Amber paused and held Aisha's hands.  
"I'll always be with you no matter what, You are _my_ Mayan princess baby." Amber kissed her forehead and smiled as she soon dissolved in the air, producing glitter.

"Mom?"

_Per Sempre Aisha, Per Sempre..._

* * *

Back in the castle of Aisha's parents room, groaning was heard from the lounge chair and everyone looked at Aisha, who was barely waking up. Slowly, her eyes were opening, revealing her brown eyes once more and slowly blinked away her tiredness.

"Guys?" Aisha said for the first time after coming out of her hypnosis's session.

"My little Bloom." Juliet smiled as tears produced from her eyes along with her fiancé. The doctor helped the princess sit up, making her groan a bit.

"Welcome Back, Leader." Miranda smiled and slowly hugged her best friend along with the others.  
Aisha sigh and hugged back everyone as tears produced from her eyes. She was finally home where she truly belonged.

* * *

Back in her royal bedroom, Aisha, seen laying down on her side and was seen wearing in her black tank top exposing her midriff that had red hearts on the edge of shirt along with her black shorts. Her hair was into an upward bun while snuggling a red T-Rex plushie who she named 'Sexxi Rexxi.' Exhausted and wanted to take a break from everything that just happened from the hypnosis's session, she wanted to be in her room. She was not hungry nor tired, just confused. Who was that woman? and why did she help her?

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a pajama Albedo and Miranda, magically carrying a tray what looked like cookies and hot chocolate in a tea set. Miranda wore a purple racer type tank, exposing little of her belly along with some black and purple pajama shorts with a star at the edge of one of the short sleeves. Her dark brown hair was in a low braid, leaving some of her hair on the sides of her face. Aisha's cousin, Albedo was seen wearing a white T-shirt that had a round orb that resembles the internet symbol or a spiders web along with some red sweatpants. His hair was neatly combed since he got out of the shower.

"Hey Bestie, how are you doing?" Miranda asked her best friend as she sits down next to her as Albedo set the tray of sweets and cocoa on the bed.

"I'm fine guys, just been a weird day for me. Especially that hypnosis session I had to do.. was just so risky and scary." Aisha slowly admitted. She was still in disbelief that she had died somehow, but her fire soul was still burning from within, especially her shard crystal that glowed unexpectedly.

Albedo placed a hand on his cousins shoulder. "You had to do what was right, you refused to let anyone come with you, fearing you would lose one of us." and Aisha sadly nodded.

"Where's everyone else? even the pixies and pets?" Aisha asked.

"They're all asleep girl, pretty much exhausted just staying by your side and eating snacks that the maids bought over. I'm surprised that you weren't that hungry after coming back from your session." Miranda pointed out.

"Yeah..." Aisha calmly answered.

Albedo looked at his cousin, worried. "Did something happened in your dream?"

Aisha nodded and explained her adventure in her mind with alot of detail.

"You saw Amber?" Miranda questioned.

"Yes, she was very happy for me, becoming who I became today and she would want me to keep moving forward as a earth girl and princess, but mostly go back to school." Aisha smiled abit until Albedo noticed that his cousins phone was been going off recently and was getting annoyed at it. He picked it up and looked at the screen with a surpised look on his face: fifty missed calls, twenty voicemails and over a hundred text messages from an unknown number.

"Um.. Aisha?" He handed the phone back to his cousin and unlocked it. She was as much surprised like her cousin until she opened her voicemail, to see who was calling her.

_Hey Aisha, it's Bryan: Bryan Reyes? Your best friend from middle school? _Along with a sigh. _Listen, I know it's been forever since the last time we talked, but I had this strange feeling that you got hurt somewhere and I wanted to make sure you are safe. I just got worried and I want to go back being friends again like were before. If not, I'll understand but please call me when you get my message. I just want to make sure you are safe. Bye Aisha._

_*click*_

Aisha eyes widened; she hadn't heard that voice in a long time but she did had some mixed feelings. One was angry, refusing to never talk to him ever again while the other was happy, he had finally called her for the first time in five years and he sounded like he was worried about her, meaning he cared for her.

_Welcome back to my life, __Bryan. _

* * *

**An old friend is coming back in Aisha's life since all this craziness has happened after Fuego was restored along with Hollywood. Does he also know that his former best friend is a Princess?****Another new adventure of the Mayans awaits.**


	15. Bryan Melin

**To those who would possibly get confused in this chapter  
_This mean someone is talking on the __computer and this is means someone talking in thought of mind._  
**

**Hope this helps and ENJOY**

* * *

In the business room of the Blaire Residence, Aisha was looking through some pictures on the computer she just recently uploaded from her phone. New photos and videos were added of her and her Mayan companions along with her family. It was so strange that life started to change before her eyes; the photos she took were full of life, happiness and joy and she loved it. She couldn't believe that she met so many people in her life that can make a difference in the world they were in and immediately took the role of being heroes for the world and the universe: The Mayans.

Not to mention having a mom who is queen and a dad who is actually an ant, but of course having wonderful magical cousins, aunts and uncles. The ants from the ant hill were very close to her mostly since rebuilding the hill from the accident and making them a swimming pool in the ant hill just to make them forget about it and yet, the ants were happier than ever.

It was around afternoon and Aisha was on the internet as usually. The Mayan gang were still in Fuego, relaxing as always but soon they would have to end their day off because they have to return to school. Since restoring Fuego, she and the Mayans have been living there, away from the drama.

Last night, her and Bryan have been texting one another since yesterday night and now they will get to Video Chat for the first time since he message her, he got worried about her since getting a weird feeling from somewhere, like a vision of some sort. That was hard to explain to his former best friend since he doesn't pay attention to the news that much but how would he react if she told him that she's a princess with magic powers and a leader of teen warriors?

Aisha shook her head and started try to make herself look good for the video chat but she didn't know what to say.

_Hey Bryan, how's it going? NO!_

_Yo Bryan, what's up dawg?! NOPE!_

_Oh Bryan, it's wonderful to hear from you again. NOOOO!_

_Hey Broski, how's life treating you? HELL NAW!_

The princess groaned while laying her head down on the desk with her hands in her head. How can talking to a former friend be _so COMPLICATED_!?

Then a ringing from the computer started going off and Aisha looked at the computer screen. Bryan was calling.

Aisha yelped and soon fixed her hair and outfit as much she can until she calmed herself down, breathing in and out until she accepted the call.

_Connecting... _then a face appeared. Bryan Reyes and boy, he hasn't changed his appearance. His long hair turned into a short buzzcut hairstyle has only changed, his glasses were slightly different; They were more the hipster type the last time she saw him with and yet, he still had the cutest cheeks and the most cutest lips ever.

_Oh gosh he's hot! _Aisha thought.

_Hey Aisha._ He responded with a smile.

"Hey Bryan, it's good to see you aga-" Right when the words finally flow out of her mouth, she felt an odd presence from behind the door and so, she used her magic to open it and some screaming occurred along with groaning.

"Just what were you guys thinking?" Aisha went off screen from the computer, demanded a question and crossing her arms as she looked down at her merman and fairy cousins along with their bonded pixie pets.

"C-Cousin Aisha, we wanted to see where were you?" Kanou-a tried to explain.

_Aisha, who is that talking?_

Kanou-a and the others pointed ears stood out and try to find the voice.

"Guys, I am trying to talk to an old friend of mine since Middle School and I know you all are new on earth, but I'm doing it, in video chat? Ya know, _video messaging_ and I would like some, _privacy_?" Aisha tried to stay calm.

Since bringing them out of the book and letting them stay here on earth before the revival of Fuego, her cousins have been kinda close to her, _too_ close.

If Aisha wants to go to the grocery store, they go. If she wants to go to the gym, they follow her and if she goes to Starbucks or Barnes and Noble, they follow her as well. It was driving her insane most of the time, but they were family and family is all she had.

"Please forgive us Cousin Aisha, we were just worried about you." Kanou-a bowed down for forgiveness.

_Wait, did he just say COUSIN?!_ Bryan was more surprised. Soon the cousins were most surprised who said that. Aisha came back to the computer screen, sighing along with his cousins, giving off a confused look upon their faces.

"Yes, these are my cousins and I'm assuming you haven't seen or read the news?" Aisha asked his former best friend.

_...No, but I did hear about someone being a princess from another planet from my mom. I mean, what kind of person discovers they are royalty at the last minute? _Bryan chuckles until he looked at the blank face of Aisha and her cousins.

_Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. _

Like reliving an old cartoon show that had the awkward blinking sound.

_OH MY GOSH THAT WAS YOU!_ Now Bryan finally knows.

"Yes, it is me. I'm a princess, but it's not only me. It's me, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper, Josette and Albedo, who are also the princes and princesses of the planet Fuego that _I_ assumed you never paid attention huh?" Aisha asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

_Uhh no, but, but I thought that was fake news when my mom told me, but.. that's cool. I mean, whatever floats your boat dude. _Bryan nervously smiled and Aisha nodded.

_Even if you are from another planet, do you have any powers? _Just when Bryan asked his question, all of the royal children summoned their elements in the palm of their hand. Bryan, was in disbelief.

_You have to tell me your story. _Bryan asked when a grin appeared on his face. The cousins looked at each other, making a grin as well and nodded.

"Sure." Aisha answered and transferred the video chat from the computer to her IPad. Taking it outside the backyard along with the cousins, who want to know about this 'Bryan' character.

From there, Aisha along with her cousins used their powers to mimic the story when her home planet, Fuego was destroyed by a villain named Ronaldo, but Aisha was saved by an alien named Verdona when she was just a week old and that was where she was taken to earth and remained safe for the last sixteen years of her life while keeping the most powerful jewel in the world, The Heart of Fire out of harms way. This was where she was found by Amber, her adopted mother in the backyard.

As time went on, she got to meet amazing people along the way, even discovering that she had powers of her own, thanks to Verdona and her dad for the training. Fighting bad guys non-stop to save Hollywood since recent alien activity has began and bonding with new alien pets, pixies and having a boyfriend who possesses the most powerful weapon in the world, invented by her Godfather.

From there, she told him about a group a warriors known as the Mayans, who once fought in order to keep the universe balanced billions of years ago, but now Aisha and her friends are the newest members along with five large mechanical lions and becoming leader. After restoring her home planet from the Great War in Hollywood, she began living there since and getting to know her family.

Bryan was amazed and he couldn't believe his best friend is a princess, who has powers and is some sort of warrior leader.

He was Ofcourse looking at her physique. Her long tan legs, feminine hips and not to mention her butt was not too big or too small, but it was perfect. Her chest was still big like the last time she saw her in middle school. Pink soft lips, beautiful brown eyes and her black long hair grew out from the neck length hair she had since middle school, but her tattoos around her body caught his interest. Not only Aisha is a princess, but she is half ant, human, and Fuegoen, who possesses magical powers.

_Wow Aisha, I didn't expect any of this to happen since last year, by the way, where's Amber?_

Just when Bryan said _that _name, Aisha paused for a moment and the fire in the palm of her hand, just dissolved. Her eyes widened as they become fragile glass.

Kanou-a held her by the shoulder, calming her down.

"Actually Friend Bryan, Aunt Amber is... deceased." Kaprosca sadly admitted and Bryan couldn't believe it from one of the mermans mouth.

_Wh-what?! Deceased?! How did sh- _Bryan stopped for a moment and saw Aisha, tearing up while her cousin try to soothe her as Kaprosca explained how Amber died.

_Man, that must be hard on Aisha.. losing a mom like that. I didn't know she died.. _Bryan whispered and looked at Aisha, who was still weeping.

_This all happpened last year huh? _Bryan thought.

Bryan recalled Aisha coming over to his house once in a while at night when they started 7th grade whenever she was sad. They shared a bed together and just sleep together just to soothe her. Now, he wants to be there for his best friend, no matter what.

_Hey Aisha, if this makes you happy. I'm heading back to Hollywood and... there's something you sh-_

Bryan paused for a moment and moaned in pain, holding his head, groaning.

"Bryan?!" Aisha called out his name.

Bryan kept groaning until he saw another vision of Aisha, beaten and hurt while gripping on his hand.

_Bryan, leave now! Get inside the black lion while you get the chance! BRYAN!_

He soon returned back to the present, gasping and shaking.

"Bryan? BRYAN?! ARE YOU OK?!" Aisha shouted. He turned his attention to the girl on the screen.

_Aisha? _He responded. _I-I'll talk to you later! _Then the chat ended.

"Bryan?!" Aisha shouted out and tried to call back but the connection was lost.

"Friend Bryan!" The Merman shouted while Nova and her sisters stood in fear.

_Bryan, what are you hiding? _Aisha worried in thought.


	16. Only A Girl

Aisha, along with her duffel bag on her side was nervously standing in front of the door of her friends home. She couldn't believe that she agreed to go visit a friend in Bellwood that she hadn't seen in a long time. Hell, she miscounted how many years they last saw each other.

_*I was small when I first heard my inner voice_

_Then I followed my destiny, it let me here and_

Pushing the emotions and memories out of the way, Aisha pressed on the doorbell once and waited for a response. Once the door opened, it revealed be a Bryan Melin along with his mother Rosa(nicknamed Rosie) who still looked the same that last time she saw her; young with slight wrinkles around her face but she was still beautiful with her long black hair. Soon the hugs came along and Rosie yelp when she looked at her driveway; there lied was a large alien beetle. Aisha reassured that Kabuto is harmless and gently. So she demonstrated by placing her hand on his head, making gently crying noises.

_Now I'm making the best of my awesome skills_

Rosie was mostly in shock by this new species, Well an alien species to be exact but she would have to get use to it since Aisha is some intergalactic princess of some sort.

_And I'm able to fight dark forces_

_What do you see when you look at me?_

Inside, Rosie gave Aisha a glass of water and told them her side of her story what's it like being a princess and discovering who she really was. She used her hands to demonstrate until she spilled her glass all over the table and Bryan immediately grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess but Aisha, used her magic to clean up the water off the table just with a finger tip and in her hand was a Starbucks drink, grinning while sipping it away.

Rosie and Bryan, who just came back with a bunch of paper towels in his hand and was amazed that Aisha's magic while the princess was sipping on her drink like there was no problem at all.

_I am only a girl_

_Trying to save the whole universe_

_It's my mission_

_It's a magical life_

_But sometimes i wish i could live for one day_

_Just like anyone else_

Aisha was given a room of her own and since there was boxes everywhere from packing, the beds weren't pack as well. So it would be better than sleeping on the floor.

After getting used to being in the house and new environment she was in. She never knew there was a town called Bellwood. Kinda weird and odd since she only visited ...twice, and surprisingly this was where him and his mom lived since moving out of Hollywood and since Hollywood is very expensive to live, they had to settle in Bellwood in the mean time.

It would kinda explained why he left middle school out of nowhere.

"Aisha?"

The raven flinched abit and turned her head around, to see his friend, with his hands on his jean pockets but his expression was off.

"I still need to talk to you something." And with that Aisha nodded and so he took her down the hallway toward his room where stacks of boxes were everywhere on the floor. In about three days, they'll be moving out of Bellwood and into home Sweet Hollywood.

"Man, I didn't expect you have a lot of junk." Aisha joked.

"Hey, this is all my personal stuff I keep." Bryan talked back as he looked through the boxes, making sure everything was in there. "_Sooooo_.. what's it like being a Mayan? I mean— since you are now more famous than ever now. You can do whatever you like, right?"

"_Yeah... _about that. Being a Mayan is a huge responsibility. It's complicated, but we try our best to make the world and universe a better place for everyone." Aisha answered honestly and imagined herself, her friends, boyfriend and cousins fighting along side with their weapons and the mechanical lions, but sadly they haven't evolve it into Voltron; sad to say.

"And princess?"

"It's worse, especially the rules: the thousand dresses, the octopus that is good for your skin and hair. It makes princesses even more beautiful and your duty is getting to know your kingdom and other neighboring planets; it's pretty much talking to them while wearing a dress on a hot summer day."

"Man, don't they ever give you a break?"

"Yeah, But it's only for a short time and resume your position as Princess." Aisha admitted and looked at a frame of her and Bryan back in middle school, but notice some cracks on the glass.

"Hey, what happened to this picture? It looked like Someone stepped on it." Aisha moved her fingers across the frame, making the glass all repaired and new.

"Oh that, that's something I have to tell you."

"What's goin' on?" Aisha looked at her friend with her hands on her black jean pockets.

"Remember the time we were talking on FaceTime?"

"Yeah, you hung up so suddenly and it got me and my cousins worried."

"Well..." Bryan then sat down on the couch and soon Aisha joined her, looking at his former best friend.

"I don't know how to say this but.. I think I can predict the future."

Aisha looked at his friend in confusion. "Predict the future? So you're like some physic? When did you find that out?"

"It started out at a young age, every night I dream of what was gonna happen in the future and I wasn't so sure what they mean. Then one day, I was helping out my uncle with the car and out of nowhere, he was being squished to death. I remember crying and pushing the car with so much might until. I found myself lifting the car up. With my barehands."

Aisha looked at his best friend in disbelief, It was like reliving how she felt when she discovered she had powers of her own. _This was just unbelievable_. How did she not know her best friend had powers as well.

"So what, are you some magical being?"

"Yes, he is." Rosie approached from the hallway after cleaning the dishes.

"Mom?"

"Rosie? You knew this?"

"Ofcourse, But he didn't get it from me, he got it from his father."

"Dad?" Bryan couldn't believe his ears. His dad was a _magical being_?!

"Wh-what was dad?"

"Your father was a _Tiberius_."

Both teens eyes widened.

"A what?!" Bryan shouted.

"Your father was a Tiberius, and I didn't know he was one after you were born. When he told me that I thought he was either drunk or high, but he was very honest about showing me his powers, even I couldn't believe it myself." Rosie admitted.

"What's a Tiberius?" Aisha asked.

"Tiberius are humanoid tigers with gifted powers. They look human except the stripes around their bodies with razor sharp claws. They are from the planet Xi, a planet outside the solar system and the birth place of your father."

"So... your half Tiberius and human?" Aisha looked at her friend.

Bryan was in disbelief. All his life _he _thought he was normal but he wasn't. He was like Aisha; Half Ant, Fuegoen and Human.

"Um.. Rosie, what happened to his dad?"

Rosie looked at Aisha with a great sadness on her face and eyes while Bryan looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Marco died of last year, due to Cancer.. we witness him going to a deep sleep and I knew deep down, his soul was gone the moment he closed his eyes. He and Bryan were very close and I've never seen him like this; crying hysterically and begging him to come back, but he knew he was never coming back."

Aisha was in shock, her eyes were breaking glass but not one single tear came out and so wiped her eyes for a moment.

"I- I am very sorry for your loss, I didn't know that happened., but I remember him picking Me and Bryan up from school. Those two had a bond like no other."

Aisha looked at her friend for a moment, Bryan just lost his dad last year and she was not present at that time to comfort him. Yet, he wasn't there for her when she lost her mother Amber in the process so there was no.. Argument for that.

* * *

At a local beach, Rosa was setting up a beach umbrella along with a beach towel set on the white sand. Wearing only a short white beach dress along with her sunglasses, she sat down on the orange and red towel sighing in relief.

"Here Rosie." Aisha presented her a brown hairy coconut, with a metal straw inserted.

"Oh thank you sweetheart." The mother took the coconut. "I didn't know we had coconuts at the beach."

"Um.. yeah?" Aisha tried to fake a smile. Turns out she used her powers to make a coconut palm tree grow from the ground and got a hold of three coconuts in hand.

Aisha was seen wearing a black and white bikini; the top of the bikini was black, strings tied from behind her neck and back area and secured along with her white bottoms, tied on the hip area, but it covered her '_portions' _correctly, but her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, only leaving two strains of her hair on the side of her face along with her side bang. She still kept her black shard necklace around her neck.

Bryan of course just wore his black and yellow swim shorts, exposing his flat chest and stomach area. Surprisingly, he was still small since middle school, but he was still adorable in Aisha's eyes.

"Go and have fun you two." Rosie told the two teens and so they ran toward the water, splashing water at each other and laughing.

_I can't tell what tomorrow will bring to me_

_But I know I'll be here to fight for a better future_

_You can bring all the magic back in your life_

_All you need to do is_

_Close your eyes_

_And remember the first time you felt alive_

* * *

"Man Aisha, you still haven't changed." Bryan told her while the two were sitting in the sand, away from the waves.

"Well.. I like who I am Bryan. Even if I am an intergalactic princess." Aisha responded while looking at the waves.

"Ya know the first time I went to Bellwood was when I was just a baby, barely a new born. It was before the destruction of Fuego, my home planet. When I was told that I was the long lost princess, I was like you; confused, scared. Knowing you, you are a half alien half human being, but that wouldn't changed that since we are kinda alike."

"Minus the tattoo you have all over your body." Bryan talked back and grinned as he notice the Phoenix tattoo on her right shoulder along with the tribal dragon her side, the wild cat and nine tales were both on the back of both her forearms and yet she still had the tribal ankle birthmark.

"Is it an ant thing to have tattoos all over your body?"

"Yes. It is." Aisha responded with a grin.

"Um Aisha?" Bryan told the girl.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you, I wasn't sure when the time was right, but you'll be in gre-" That was until they heard a cry from afar.

"What is that?" Bryan questioned and looked around.

"I'm not sure." The crying didn't sound like an infant baby, but an animal. What kind of animal would produce a noise like that?

"KIDS, THERES A WHALE AT THE BEACH... AND IT'S A CALF!" Rosie shouted out.

Aisha and Ben looked at each other for a moment and immediately, they got off the sand and ran toward the cry.

_Not on my watch... _She thought.

Close by the rocks, a baby orca whale, less than a week old due by its size was crying out for its mother. The mother was near by but not close to the sandy beach. Beach goers were in shock while half of them were getting buckets of water, pouring it so it won't dry out.

"That whale won't be able to go back to the water in time. What should we do Aisha?" Just as Bryan turned his head to Aisha, she was immediately gone.

"Aisha?"

Soon he found Aisha running toward the baby whale, kneeling down on her knees as she gently pet its blubber skin, easing it with her magic.

"It'll be ok, little guy. No ones gonna hurt you. I promise." Aisha told the whale as its crying was eazed down.

Meanwhile, Bryan was talking to other beach goers about the situation and approached the princess.

"Aisha, I don't think it's gonna make it." Bryan kneeled next to her.

"Why?"

"No one knows how to move a baby whale out of the and and even if they did, it'll be dead. A tractor won't make it on time and its at the other side of town, they'll won't make i-"

"I'll do it!"

"Aisha?"

"I'll DO _IT. _Besides, it won't be hard right?"

"Aisha, we are talking about moving a three ton whale and even if y-"

Bryan stopped as Aisha looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh right, Powers.."

"Yes, tell everyone to move away. It's gonna be dirty and tell them to keep wetting the whale ASAP." Aisha got up and stood back while Bryan told the beach goers to stand back for a moment but told the remaining who were wetting the whale.

The raven princess kneel down on the ground and sigh, concentrating and placed her hands on the sand. Soon her hair was moving upward but not too up; her body aura turned black along with her shard crystal, glowing.

The sand levitating somehow as everyone watched in silent. It was like watching the horror movie _Carrie_, but for a good cause. Then a scream was heard when the whale was an inch off the sand surprisingly, she used her black mana-like powers, glittering like the night sky that just sprout from within the sand and gently intertwining the calf. Bryan was amazed as much as everyone else along with his mother.

Aisha was too concentrated by this and gently lifted the whale another two to three inches with her glitter mana; it was Similar to Gwen's, Miranda's and TK's mana, but with a hint of black. She started grunting a bit as soon as she lifted the whale up a little higher so it wouldn't drag into the sand, but the people were still wetting the whale didn't mind a levitated whale on sight.

Soon she rise up on her feet and slowly moved the whale as she walked toward the ocean. Her brain was starting to hurt from using her powers too much and Bryan was right, the calf _was_ heavy.

_Just alittle closer... _Aisha thought as she kept walking deep into the water, perfectly away from the shore. Gently, she set the whale down in the water where it belonged along with her mana disappearing out of sight. The whale soon swam away from the beach to be reunited with its mother, making playful noises.

The princess smiled and looked at the two whales being reunited but soon, she saw them wave to her and soon a flip of their tail. They were gone.

Clapping was heard from behind and Aisha, who turned her head, smiled, though her brain hurt from using too much of her powers. It was worth it.

* * *

"Aisha! That was amazing!" Her Friend Bryan told her while they were in a tropical theme restaurant.

"Hey, I'm a princess, I'm suppose to help others who are in danger." Aisha made it clear along with a grin. She clearly got the hero charm from her boyfriend.

"But still, my dear. You could of gotten hurt because of your powers." Rosie told her with concern.

"I know, but... that calf needed my help and I had to do something about it or it'll die."

"Well, atleast you are good now. Maybe you can teach me how to use my powers as well." Bryan joked around. The two started laughing together when the waiters present the party of three with tropical flower crowns and necklaces before their food came to them.

_I am only a girl_

_Trying to save the whole universe_

_It's my mission_

_It's a magical life_

_But sometimes I wish I could live for one day_

_Just like anyone else_

Back in the Melin household, Aisha was sound asleep in the guest room bed, snoring away as always. Today was so amazing, she saved a whale from being shriveled to death and got to spent time with her friend. While sleeping, Bryan entered the bedroom quietly and sat down by the sleeping princess. Soon, he gently stroked her hair a bit so he can see her.

_Here in my fairy world_

_I see things I've never seen before_

_The adventure never ends_

_Aisha, you are so lucky. You don't know how lucky you are. You have powers that you know how to perfect.. compare to me. I'm just a Caterpillar, but you.. you've grown wings. I know deep down.. you'll spread them to the world.. Great Guardian of Fuego.. _

Bryan thought along with a smile that appeared on his face and soon kissed her forehead. Making Aisha blush abit and snuggled against the pillows and blankets. Soon, the half alien left the bedroom and headed to his and now.. the whole house was sound asleep along with a sleeping Kabuto.

_I...am..only a girl_

_Trying to save the whole universe_

_It's my mission_

_It's a magical life_

_But sometimes I wish I could live for one day_

_Just like anyone else_

* * *

**Ahhhh! Bryan was just about to reveal something to Aisha that she will be in great danger. Cliffhanger ya'll! Also, I like to thank my friends who helped me make my stories into reality along with my bestie and my best friend. Without them, there would be no Aisha: The Lost Heir or Mayans. ily guys. **

**Sorry about the hold up. Writers block got me good and I just started school. It's kinda weird that since I can write with a wild imagination I have in my head ****compared to writing English papers that sound _so.. wiennie._ So weird, but I am trying to get the hang of college english so I don't have to do anymore english and finish my math as well. Hope you like this chapter and more adventures will continue for the Mayans.**

**Review and Favorite this story along with my original story.**

**Song used was Only A Girl by Elisa Rossell From the Movie Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom.**

**In Loving Memory of Rosa Icela Melin-Gormley**

**1970-2013**

***release millions of white butterflies to the sky***


	17. Way of the Mayans

Aisha, seen outside the Hollywood Academy, book bag on her side and uniformed ready.

"What's wrong?" Ben approached her by her side.

"I can't go inside... everyone knows my secret and I feel they'll hate me..."

"Two months ago, you saved Hollywood from being extinct along with bringing your kingdom back." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah but...I don't know now. Everyone watches the news and now... I don't feel safe." Aisha looked down, her side bang covering her right eye.

"Here.." Ben turned her head, looking at him and pulled out her headphones from her bag as he put them on her ears.

"I wanted to save this for your birthday, but.. you might wanna listen to this song." Ben smiled and pulled out his green iPhone that had a green and black Omnitrix on the back of the case, linked his phone to her headphones and played a song for his princess girlfriend. Her frown turned to a smile when she heard the lyrics.

After a while, she took the headphones and smiled, looking up to Ben Tennyson, who in her eyes understands her of what she's going through and how very lucky to have someone, but most of all; he was her hero. The day they bonded was when they were newborns, and fifteen years later.. they were reunited.

Brown and Jade mixed together. As the two couples looked at each other's eyes for a good five minutes. Feminine hands were placed on the brunette's chest along with his muscular hands around the girl's waist. Lip to lip was close to being produced into a kiss until...

"Enough you two, don't we have a job to do?!" The couple turned their head to see Julie Yamamoto, grinning with her arms crossed on her chest. Wearing her school uniform along with a pink plaid skirt and matching tie.

"Gee Julie, one more second and we be getting it on, on school property." Aisha talked back with a boring tone.

"You know the rules, Aisha. You can't get it on in Hollywood Academy."

"Who's says anything about that rule? I was talking about a new rule; ya know where a giant dragon has the right to gobble up an annoying pest like you." Julie's eyes widen for a moment, making Aisha grin and Ben giggle quietly.

* * *

Once her, Ben, Julie along with her girlfriend and the Mayans entered school grounds. All eyes were on Aisha.

The student body of Hollywood Academy looked at Aisha with fear, hatred, and annoyance. Along with whispers that can be heard.

_"It's Aisha Blaire, she finally returns.."_

_"You think she's gonna make her queen mom take over the whole school?"_

_"Don't know, maybe."_

_"OMG it's the Princess herself, finally reclaiming our school. Yeah, I knew she was something else!"_

_"We get the celebrities and we get the princess."_

All these talkbacks were too much for Aisha. She wanted to leave the school immediately and hide under a rock so she can stay away from everything and everyone.

But soon, she felt a hand tightening around hers and look who held her hand. It was just Benjamin Tennyson, her soul mate and the future king of Fuego. She smiled and held his hand tightly as well, never letting go. Soon, multiple hands were surrounding the other small hand. She looked behind and smiled; the Mayans along with the boxer and girlfriend were holding her hand as well and continue their way walking down the hallway toward the principal's office.

* * *

In the great castle, Queen Juliet was assorting some paperwork in the office. Laws need to be made, announcements need to be announced in the kingdom of Fuego along with the neighboring kingdoms that her sisters own.

And what's worse, she hadn't had the time for the wedding planings. It is really hard to plan a wedding and rule her kingdom at the same time, but she had to make plans for it and fast. Zoc and Juliet have been talking about marriage when they were in the Plumbers Academy and they want everything to be perfect, but she has decided that her daughter be the Maid of Honor and Gwen, Miranda, Nova, Harper, and Josette be the bridesmaids and Zoc had decided the best men were the remaining Mayan boys.

Without warning, a glimmer of light appeared on the desk in front of the queen when her train of thought ended and behold.

"Azmuth!"

"Hello, Juliet." The Galvan appeared with a smiled on his face and soon jumped in Juliet's hands.

"It's good to see you again and sorry for teleporting you at last minute. I have to ask you something." Juliet confessed.

"What is it, Juliet?" Then he looked around. "By the way, where is Aisha and the Mayans? Along with Zoc?" He kinda noticed that the princess and the warriors were not present.

"Bloom is at school with the Mayans and Zoc is at the anthill, making some arrangements I assume." Juliet guessed the last part.

"I see. What did you want to tell me?"

"Azmuth, I know this is all sudden to you, and you are honestly my last resort. But, may you do the honor of being the priest of my and Zoc's wedding?" Juliet asked the Galvan honestly and truthfully.

Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, looked at Juliet with disbelief in his frog eyes. Blinking confused and in shock. He? A priest of the royal wedding of Juliet and Zoc's. Wow.

Just when he was about to answer, Zoc barged into the door.

"Hello, my sweet Julie-" Zoc stopped when he spotted her and Azmuth.

"Azmuth, what a surprise." Zoc entered the room and walked to Juliet, holding her on the waist.

"A surprise to you too Zoc." The Galvan looked up at Juliet and Zoc along with a grin.

"As for your question Juliet. I would be honored of being the priest of yours and Zoc's wedding." He took a bow.

Juliet smiled, kissing Azmuth's cheek and kissing Zoc.

"Thank you Azmuth. This will honestly be the best wedding ever!" Juliet shouted cheerfully.

* * *

"YOU ALL ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Principal Jones shouted at Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Julie, Elena, and Aisha, who was standing up in front of the desk of the principal, uniformed and groaning. The purple Mayan bowed her head with shame. Behind them was Mr. Casper, staying quiet.

Principle Jeremy Jones, the most mature and strictest principal in The whole Hollywood Academy, looked at the teens in rage from his black eyes, little hair he had, (possibly a brown toupee) and wearing an expensive brown suit.

_I think we are gonna be expelled_ Miranda thought.

His eyes were locked at Aisha. "Miss Blaire, I know you have been missing school for these two months, but after reading articles and rumors about you.. as a PRINCESS!?"

"It's a...long story." Aisha calmly answered.

"A long story," Miranda whispered.

"Honestly..I'm tired of the paparazzi trying to get in the school property. This is a learning facility, not a circus!" The principal continued.

"Sometimes the paparazzi are _reeeeeeeeal_ annoying." Miranda gritted her teeth when she quietly said that. Gwen and Aisha patted her back.

"The students and facility have agreed that I know I will regret.."

The Mayans along with the girl couple looked at each.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Miss Blaire, I am sorry but you are no longer a student here in Hollywood Academy."

This made Aisha heartbeat for a second. What. The. _FUCK_.

The Mayans gasp.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kevin shouted.

_No...This can't be real..._

"She can't be expelled, sir!" Miranda joined as well.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Levin and Miss Laboca." The principal responded. Miranda growled quietly as she looked at her bestie with a concerned look on her face. Aisha.. she was out of it.

"If she's going then I'm going to!" Kevin responded with a yell.

"What?!" The others shouted.

"Dude!" Aisha shouted out.

That's when Miranda joined with Kevin. "Sir, it would not be same without Aisha present." She explained to the principal.

"Mr. Levin and Miss Laboca, this doesn't concern you, this is Miss Blaire we are talking about and I would recommend you two to be quiet or I'll have security to escort you two out of this office!" The principal hissed at Kevin and Miranda making them gulp from his threat and yet they zip it.

"She's been through a lot sir and you're just expelling her just because she's a princess and for the safety of this school!" Gwen pointed out.

"I understand that the loss of her mother was heart-wrenching and I am very sorry for your loss Miss Blaire.." Principal Jones apologize.

Some sigh while Aisha looked down, even bringing up her mother can be sad and depressing and can bring tears within her eyes. Miranda hugged her best friend, reassuring that everything will be ok with a pat on her back and Ben joined as well.

"Miss Blaire, you are one of the best students I have known, but with you in the school ground, I can't tolerate any longer. I am sorry, but—" the phone rang out of nowhere and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Principal Jones, I'm so sorry but there is a woman in front of me.. with guards._

"Guards?"

Miranda arched a brow. _Guards?_ She thought.

_Yes, guards! I asked them gently to leave but-_

The door opened by one of the royal guards of Fuego and entering the room was Queen Juliet, Aisha's mother. Her eyes turned red in furious as everyone stayed quiet.

"M-mom!" Aisha shouted.

Everyone stayed quiet and stayed close together.

_She must be very mad _Miranda thought when she saw Juliet's eyes.

"Mr. Jones right?" Juliet stood in front of the scared principal, nodding in response.

"I am Queen Juliet, Aisha's mother and May I ask _why_ is my daughter being expelled for no apparent reason because she and the Mayans are considered heroes?!"

_Ooooooooh, he's gonna get it._ Some thought in their heads.

Ben held Aisha close to her as she watched her birth mother, talking to the wealthiest bachelors in Hollywood Academy.

"Y-yes, I am aware Aisha is considered a hero because of her great sacrifice."

"We risked our own damn life's to protect this city!" TK shouted out and Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Including the citizens!" Lance added.

"I died in an instant when I was shot between the eyes and everyone witnessed it!" Aisha shouted out.

"We almost thought she was gone... but thank god she wasn't! _YOU_ wouldn't understand what she had to go through and endure with so much pain and the sacrifice she had to face!" Miranda made a point.

"Just because she's a princess or whatever. It doesn't even make sense that she has to be expelled. She's not even like that!" Albedo joined and held Lance's hand.

"Everyone here at this school shouldn't be afraid of her. She hasn't done anything wrong nor hurt anyone!" Miranda shouted out her point.

_Ok everyone, a little overboard here _Aisha thought.

"I think... we kinda made our point," Ben whispered to the Mayans as he held Aisha close to him.

"You heard the children, they spoke their minds as Mayans! You should reconsider not expelling my little Bloom! She is worth more than the galaxy and you should know that! As her mother, you should be grateful Aisha is going to this school and should be praised as a hero and a princess!"

"Mom.." Aisha groaned and Miranda patted her back.

_WHERE'S THE TITANIC WHEN SHE needs IT JUST SO SHE CAN SINK ALONG WITH IT?!_

"J-Juliet right?"

"Address her as _your highness._" One of the knights corrected him and Miranda sigh while Kevin snickered.

"Your highness, I know you are furious about Aisha's education but the decision has been finalized."

_You got to be kidding me?!_ Everyone thought.

"I disagree!" Mr. Casper shouted out.

"I didn't agree about Aisha leaving this school! So no! It has not been _finalized_!"

_Casper to the rescue_ Miranda thought and looked at Aisha.

"You ok bestie?" She whispered and Aisha responded with a nod.

"O-ok ok, I will not finalize Aisha being expelled, just because." Two large axes were on the side of the principal's neck.

That's when everyone expressions changed from furious to OMG.

"A-are you serious?" Aisha said first.

"Will she stay?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"Aisha Blaire, you are hereby _not_ expelled of Hollywood Academy. Since your mother made me open your eyes.. and besides, my son is a big fan of the Mayans and yourself."

Soon the Mayans hugged the young princess as she hugged back. Squealing cheerfully.

"You have a son?" Kevin Questioned.

"Jimmy Jones, the son of Principal Jones. He's a cool kid if you get to meet him and a tech-head." Lance explained.

"He sounds cool." Miranda smiled.

"Very. He comes here with his dad sometimes. You'll meet him one day." Lance smiled and everyone agreed.

"Besties not gonna get expelled!" Miranda cheered and hugged her best friend, hugging her back.

_Mom, thank you.. thank you so much..._ Aisha thought in her mind.

And of course, out of nowhere, Queen Marina and Maya walked into the room along with their guards, stood in front of the principal.

"We would like to enroll our children here." The queens said together.

* * *

"Wow mom, you were amazing!" Aisha told her mom as they walked down the halls of Hollywood Academy. The students looked at the queen and the princess in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Miranda cheered.

"Way to show that principal Juliet." Lance grinned.

"You tell him!" TK did a backflip, showing off the girls mostly but the Mayans looked at him with a bored expression.

"Anything to help my little Bloom get her education here on Earth and Ofcourse, your cousins are here as well." Juliet interrupted and pointed at the school water fountain.

"Huh?"

By the water fountain, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, and Kanou-a, wearing nothing but their skin-tight tail textured pants, barefooted and of course shirtless while wearing their colored shard crystals around their necks, were sitting at the ledge of the fountain, playing in the water with their powers.

Nova, Harper, and Josette were flying around the school while the students were amazed by the mythical creatures that said didn't exist, were right in front of _their_ eyes.

"Hey, y'all!" Miranda shouted.

"FRIENDS! COUSIN AISHA!" All four merman ran and fairies flew toward them, forming a hug around the Mayans.

"Did something happened?" Kanou-a asked his young cousin.

"Y-Yeah, I was about to be expelled from this school, but mom helped me out," Aisha responded with a smile.

"How So?" Kaprosca Questioned.

"Well.." She soon pointed at the royal guards, holding on to the large axes.

"Well, it seems I've got my boys into this school as well as for your girls huh sister?" Marina told her eldest sister, grinning.

"What are you talking about mom?" Nova asked her mother, who was approaching the Mayans.

"Marina and Maya like to enroll you guys here," Miranda admitted with a smile.

"Are we?" Koniel Questioned, arching a brow and moving his bang out of his face for a moment.

"Then.. that means.." Kanou-a paused.

"Wait, your merman and fairies cousins are coming here?!" Kevin questioned in shock. Making Aisha smile.

"Yes, you get to go to school with me here instead of being home all day." Aisha finally answered and waited for their reaction.

The merman and fairies were in shock and disbelief. Soon, they screamed with glee and hugged their cousin, making her laugh and hug them as well.

Soon colorful lights surrounded them and 'poof' the pixies along with the fairies pets and pixies pets appeared.

"Hey, Nyx!" Miranda hugged her pixie.

"Pooka!" Aisha shouted and hugged her bonded pixie.

The Mayans all hug their bonded pixie and pets. Producing them to giggle.

"So whatcha doing?" The purple Mayan asked her bonded pixie, giggling.

"We wanted to make you guys were ok, by the queen of Of course," Fixit admitted with a grin on his face while being in Albedos arms. Liger and Tigon were nuzzling against Lance and Kevin, making the girls giggle. That's when Miranda started tickling Nyx's little tummy, making him laugh.

"I miss you so much, Miranda!" Nyx told his bonded Mayan.

"I miss you too!"

That's when they spotted Elena and Julie, in shock.

"Are those?!" Julie shout.

"Yes, they are our bonded pixies," Aisha answered firmly with a smile. Pooka flew off in Aisha's arms and flew toward a shock, Julie and Elena.

"Hello, I'm Pooka. Aisha's bonded pixie." Pooka politely introduced herself along with the other pixies and pets, who they introduce themselves as well.

Julie and Elena rubbed their eyes for a moment so they didn't think they were crazy that they actually saw.. Pixies... ACTUALLY PIXIES!

The other students kinda minded their own business and continued walking, fearing that their lives would be in jeopardy if they talk shit about Aisha or approach her in some kind of 'aggressive' manner.

"Oh mom, where's dad?" Aisha asked her mother.

She smiled and a portal opened, a man walks through; wearing a red shirt with black jeans, long black hair with pretty blue eyes along with a tan complexion, smiling down at Aisha. She gasps.

"Daddy!" She rushes in and hugged her dad.

He hugs her back and all the students just gasp while everyone watches the father/daughter moment.

The female students looked at the mysterious male, with amazement and.. _gorgeousness_.

Zoc kissed her head. "How are you my Bloom?" He asked as the wind blew calmly and at ease. TK accidental bumped into Ke-inno, making him smile and the orange Mayan blushed but looked away.

An image of a wedding of TK and Ke-inno getting married appear in Miranda's mind, making her giggle.

"Oh! I also would like you all to meet someone that will be enrolled here." Zoc pointed out.

"Who is it, Daddy?" Aisha asked. The portal opened again, to revealed to be a person with black hair, braided along with a hint of purple at the ends. He looked like the Mayans age; fifteen. Tan skin, wearing basic jeans with a T-shirt along with the most lovely purple eyes.

"New student huh?" TK whispered and even raised a brow.

"His name is Helia," Zoc admitted and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey!" They greeted.

"Yo!"

"H-hello." He smiled.

"Oh hey!" Miranda greeted with a grin.

"Soo, what you do Helia? What're your hobbies?" The purple Mayan asked.

"Oh, I'm a healer," Helia admitted.

"A healer? That's cool." Miranda grinned.

"Of course." Then he thought. _She doesn't recognize me._ He admitted sadly.

_He looks familiar somehow_. Miranda thought in her mind "Cool, you get to join the school huh?"

"Oh! Of course! Zoc told me to join this school." Helia admitted.

"Well welcome to the club!" Miranda giggled, putting her arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner. Making Helia smiled and blush as Aisha held Ben close to her along with the other couples.

"Come on guys." Aisha loosens her tie. "We have to show them around the school and get them fitted for their uniform." She said with a grin.

"Totally!"

"Let's do it!"

"Hey, Aisha!" The princess turned her head for a moment. Soon, she had a grin on her face. Her bandmates of Heart of Fire; Kevin G., Josh, and Tavo ran toward her with a group hug.

"Aisha Black is back baby!" One of them shouted as they laugh.

"Miranda!" Karina hugged her by surprise, making Miranda smile and hugged her back along with her brother, Micheal, and Izzy.

"Yo Tennyson!" Cash And TK rushed in for the hug but all three fell once they jumped on him. Making Ben groaned.

"It's nice to see you guys..." Ben groaned.

"Come on guys! We still have to show the guys around school!" Aisha shouted while holding Pooka in her arms and ran off in the hall.

"Wait up Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a followed along with the other merman.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ben got up and tagged along with the other Mayans and fairies. Especially Heart of Fire and their friends.

All 3 queens and Zoc smiled at their children, running freely in the hallway. The Mayans even used their powers for entertainment.

With a snap of her fingers, everyone was on a round platform along with their symbol and color as they fly around the school. It was like looking at a rainbow being made in the sky as the students, teachers, and parents watched from afar.

_This is the way of the Mayans._ Juliet thought with a smile on her face.

Once they returned down to the ground, Aisha pulled out her phone, for a picture Of course. Soon the Mayans and their friends along with the pixies and pets joined her and all together, blew kisses along with a 'rock-on' sign. Winking and took a picture. All signatures were written in them along with a collage of pictures of their previous adventures they did as Mayans.

_It's time to let this party begin_

_Get your hands in_

_One for, all for one_

_Mayans get it done_

_Welcome back to yourself_

_Back to your smile_

_Now you're shining like_

_A rainbow in the night_

_Hands up and we're good to go_

_We are the warriors united_

_And the power's inside us_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans_

_Our fists are pumpin'_

_And the magic's jumpin'_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans_

_We got it_

_Ma-y-y-y-yans _

_All you need is the will_

_You got the skill_

_Always in your heart_

_That's just who you are_

_And now you're back at the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_That's where you belong_

_Warriors you know you're strong_

_We're rising up and we're in control_

_We are the warriors united_

_And the power's inside us_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans_

_Our fists are pumpin'_

_And the magic's jumpin'_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans _

_We got it_

_It's all for one, one for all_

_The Mayans roll-call_

_Aisha is the fire _

_Ben's got the watch️_

_Miranda is the star️_

_Albedo is the ice king ️ _

_The flower is Gwendolyn _

_TK's the voice_

_Lance knows the way _

_Kevin brings the moon _

_Kanou-a is the tide _

_Kaprosca strikes down ️_

_Koniel brings the heat _

_Ke-inno knows the wind _

_Nova has attitude️_

_Harper and Josette have twin power ️_

_Mayans got it right_

_M-Mayans got it right_

_M-M-M- Mayans got it right, got it, got it, got it right_

_We are the warriors united_

_And the power's inside us_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans _

_Our fists are pumpin'_

_And the magic is jumpin'_

_It's the way-o-way-o-way of the Mayans _

_We got it_

_Ma-y-y-y-yans_

* * *

**I've been dying for this chapter to be posted and here it is!**

**Hope you all enjoy and TY Bestie for the help!**

**Song used was _Way of Sirenix by Winx Club_ but with my own words.**

**See ya!**


	18. Your WORST Nightmare

Aisha, happily _not and never_ going to be being expelled at Hollywood Academy, is now having the best time of her life so far and by meaning the best time of her life so far is two words: The Mall! Her cousins weren't so sure what _was_ a mall in the first place, but a tour around the huge building made them more curious about this. First stop, Hot Topic.

Miranda and Aisha helped pick out some outfits for the cousins especially her and Miranda, but they picked out a lot of clothing for themselves. Chokers, bracelets, necklaces even T-Shirts and jeans were bought at the pixies and pets were interested in the store, looking and browsing at some of the merchandise. The customers inside the store sadly did not see any pixies and pets flying around, meaning and unfortunately _do not believe_. Just when they were about to purchase the items, The cashier looked at Aisha in shock, like she was some criminal caught shoplifting.

"Y-you're the princess right?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

The cashier gasps in horror the blurted out. "Everything is free!"

Aisha and Miranda arched a brow. "Huh?"

"What?" Her cousins overheard the conversation.

"But I'm a paying customer and I've been the face of this store since I was thirteen." Aisha reasoned with the cashier while Nyx and Miranda looked at each other.

"N-no, everything you have in your hand is free!" Even Kanou-a and his brothers looked at the cashier odd when she blurted out everything was free.

"Let's just go Bestie, I got my stuff all ready," Miranda told her friend and soon they left along with her cousins and the bags full of stuff in her hands.

_Am I a threat now?_

* * *

"What the hell just happened there Selena?" Lance asked her best friend as he sets everyone's order from a local Starbucks in the mall. Soon, they were met by Cash, JT, Karina, Johnny, Izzy, Heart of Fire, even Julie Yamamoto and Elena (and Ship). Kanou-a and his brothers looked at their drinks with curiosity along with Nova and her sisters. They took turns on one of the drinks until they concluded that the Strawberry Acai with lemonade is their favorite minus the Frappuccino that Friend Miranda loved the most.

"I-i don't know. Everything was ok, but then the cashier looked at me like I was a villain." Aisha soon took a sip of her Starbucks drink.

"It's because they know you are Princess Black, they're pretty much terrified of you." Cash confessed as he ate a sandwich.

"Yeah, but why? Last time I checked they were terrified of me because I'm a boxer." Aisha pointed out and stirred her drink.

Ben held her hand. "It'll be alright babe. You still got me of course." Ben snickered as he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. He was trying to be a good boyfriend with Aisha. The raven smiled and kisses his cheek surprisingly, making him blush and smile while rubbing his cheek. That's when Miranda came back with a box of donuts.

_Deliciousness has landed_

That's when everyone grabbed one plus the pixies and pets with the donut holes. Kanou-a had powder on his pink lips and some jelly as well. Aisha giggled and gently cleaned his lips with a small napkin, making Kanou-a smile.

"Thank you, Cousin Aisha," Kanou-a said gently.

"Anytime." Aisha smiled.

"_Sooooooo, _these are your cousins Black?" JT asked as he chewed on his donut with a mouthful.

"Yes, honestly I thought I was the only Fuegoen living on Earth, but as it turns out. I had cousins, from different continents to be exact." That's when Aisha explains and introduced to her friends her cousins. They were introduced to Albedo as Aisha's cousin which was unexpected since they all hang out together. She also explained they also have powers like her but different elements. She also explained the continents of Fuego, Siryn, and Zeakon even though the planet is known to be a red planet. Her friends were amazed especially Johnny, even though he can't see. He can definitely tell they are from another planet just by touching their hands.

"Fascinating." Johnny was touching the palm of their hands. "Even though I cannot see, you guys sound amazing." Johnny smiled and that's when Kanou-a took notice of Friend Joshua's hair.

"Friend Joshua is _this?..."_ Kanou-a touched the faded green hair.

"Oh, this... I dye once in a while whenever I feel like it." Joshua had to get used to this since these were the vocalist cousins.

"What is that Friend Kevin?" Ke-inno took notice of Kevin G.'s face tattoo.

"A tattoo, my body is pretty much covered in tattoos" Kevin G. explained.

"Just like Cousin Aisha?" Kaprosca reminded him.

"_Well.._kinda like Black but hers are actually birthmarks, right?" Kevin G. turned to Aisha.

"Yeah, I mean I am the first Fuegeon and Ant hybrid and it's natural for an ant to be covered in tattoos." Aisha giggled as Pooka landed in her hands, nuzzling her face. That's when she explained to everyone how they have their own bonded pixies and pets and surprisingly, they can see as well.

Soon, Julie pulled out a small gift bag from her side, placing it on the table. "I got something for you Aisha, but open it once you get home," Julie instructed the princess and all she did was nodded in and Tigon looked at the gift bag, sniffing it and now curious _what's _in the black gift bag.

_"Princess..."_ Aisha heard a voice and looked around.

"Bestie, what's going on?" Miranda asked.

"I swear I heard someone calling me."

"Who would call you?" Lance asked.

_"Princess!"_ There it was again and Aisha immediately got up on her seat from the benches and decided to look around.

"Ship Ship?" Ship responded as he got off from Julie's lap and looked around.

Everyone on the table looked at Aisha kinda odd and believed she had gone crazy at first.

"Babe, are you sure? I don't hear anything." Ben responded and everyone agreed.

_Probably drank too much of the Strawberry Acai._ Julie thought, but she notices Ship looking for something. Even the pixies and pets looking as well for the source of the 'voice' Aisha mentioned.

"Princess!" The raven princess turned her head around and saw a silhouette of a horse, galloping toward her, but this horse looked familiar to her. She squints her eyes a little, only to recognize the horse from anywhere. Black mane hair, blonde skin, and blue eyes. Soon, she saw magic surrounding the horse and appeared to be...

"PINOCCHIO!"

Aisha shouted and caught the puppet in her arms just in time. Both cried softly when they were hugging tightly, nuzzling his face.

"Oh, princess..." Pinocchio whispered and cried softly.

"How did you.. how?! I thought dad's spell was permanent." Aisha Questioned.

"Queen Sebastiana And King Alvador reversed the spell in an instant. I can be both puppet and horse." The little puppet admitted with a smile and Aisha nodded, hugging him again.

"What the?! Pinocchio?!" Miranda immediately got off her chair and approached the princess and puppet, smiling and hugging one another.

"Miss Miranda!" Pinocchio jumped off of Aisha's arms and hugged Miranda, hugging her back along with tears running down her face.

"OH! How much I miss you, little guy!" Miranda confessed to the puppet. "Guys, guess who's back!" The young anodite shouted out to everyone sitting on the bench, in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Pinocchio is back to his normal self!?"

"Friend Pinocchio?! I assumed he was a horse!" Koniel blinked in confusion.

"You don't know half of it dude." Kevin and Lance comment together and soon everyone took a turn hugging the small puppet. Aisha smiled softly and forever be grateful that her grandparents managed to break the spell he was in and is now back to his normal self. Everyone huddled around the puppet, smiling happily and being back being the cute puppet they remembered.

Soon, Miranda placed her hand in the middle and one by one, the Mayans placed their hands on top of another along with their friends, pixies and pets.

_"Always..." _Aisha whispered.

_"Forever.,"_ Kanou-a added.

_"At the end of time..."_ Lance and Kevin grinned.

"MAYANS FOREVER!" Fists were raised up in the air along with smiling happily.

_It is awesome being a Mayan._

Onward to the movies now and the movie that caught Aisha's interest is the new Godzilla movie.

* * *

_Maaaaaan, _That was like the best movie ever!" Aisha said first with a grin. She and the Mayans just came back from the Hollywood Mall, finished their shopping and man, there were a lot of sells. In her arms was her sleeping puppet. Their friends went home separately, leaving the Mayans in the quiet streets of Hollywood.

"I'm surprised the _Godzilla _movie was alright. It came out like 2 weeks ago and it yet we watched it on time." Kevin grinned.

"Oh yeah, especially that scene when Godzilla was trying to teach that three-headed dragon who was boss." Lance joined.

"_King_ you mean Lance. Godzilla will forever be the King of the Monsters." Aisha added.

"It was sad that the beautiful Moth did not survive.." Kanou-a sigh.

"I know, but Mothra will be back in the next movie. Mothra was personally my favorite moth of all, Kanou-a." Aisha smiled as Kanou-a smiled back after carrying bags and bags of clothes for him, his brothers, cousins and their friends.

"I thought the song was interesting in the end. Can't stop singing the song." TK grinned.

_He picks up a bus and he throws it back down_

_As he wades through the buildings toward the center of toooooooooooooown_

That's when Kevin, Lance, and Aisha joined the verse.

_Ohhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooo, they say he's got to go_

_Go, go, Godzillaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_ Ohhhhhhhhh, nooooooooo, there goes Tokyo_

_Go, go, Godzillaaaaaaaaa!_

Soon everyone joined the song and laughed at the end.

Ben yawned.

"But man I'm exhausted, I just wanna go to bed and put all these clothes in the washer by tomorrow."

"You said it, baby." Aisha giggled as the gang headed to the Blaire home for the night unaware that someone or _something _was following them at night.

Aisha(along with Ben) and everyone was sound asleep in their rooms. Exhausted from all the shopping they did and the performance they did earlier for the fans at the mall. Snoring was heard around the house (Possibly Ben and Kevin) as a shadowy figure was coming through the Blaire home walls unexpectedly.

Its first victim went to the room of Aisha and Bens, sound asleep together peacefully. Soon the figure formed of a human, looking down at the sleep, Aisha. Its humanoid shadow opened its mouth, revealing its monster-like teeth and releasing its breath to the sleeping raven as she inhaled it.

Aisha started whimpering a bit, shaking and started dreaming.

"No... no... mom.. don't..." Aisha was talking in her sleep, panting and sweating and soon the images started to appear, of Amber. Who died when she took the dagger.

_"Mom, please!" As Aisha cried and held on to Amber, but her body turned into smoke and it made Aisha gasp._

_"Mom! Mom!" Aisha shouted and looked around until she was found herself, sinking down into the black goop, making her suffocate._

_"No! No!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aisha woke up, panting, sitting on the bed, and sweating. Some locks of her hair were on her face due to the sweat. Immediately the Mayans barged through the door, in their pajamas.

"Bestie are you ok?!" Miranda came to her, holding her shaky right hand while Ben held her left.

"Black what happened?!" Kevin frantically asked.

"I-I... I dreamt of my mom dying in my eyes... sh-she disappeared just when I was about to hold her but! But I started sinking...!" Aisha whimpers, holding her head with her hands, her body leaning forward and that's when Ben held her.

"It's ok it's ok. It was just a nightmare, Amber wouldn't want you to suffer." Ben tried to calm her down.

"Cousin Aisha, you mustn't worry. As Friend Kirby said, it was just a nightmare." Kanou-a patted his little cousin's head gently, nuzzling it Of course.

"Yeah, Like Kanou-a said bestie. It was just a nightmare, now get some sleep ok." Miranda told her friend with a gentle smile and Aisha nodded.

Soon everyone went to bed and Aisha, calmly went to sleep as well. Unaware that their unexpected _guest _is still here. Looking for another victim.

It soon went through the walls of the room and soon found a sleeping Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson, in one bed and Kevin's obnoxious snoring. The shadow appeared in front of Kevin, opened its mouth and releasing its breath again to the male raven.

Soon, Kevin started tossing and turning on the bed, grunting and sweating profusely. Even gripping on the blankets.

"No.. no... Gwen..." Kevin said in his sleep.

_"I still believe in you, Kevin..." A hurt and battered Gwen Tennyson said as a mutated Kevin approached her. Growling and soon, he grabbed a hold of her by the neck, squeezing it tightly. Gwen's eyes opened wide, gasping for air. Until a..._

_Crack._

"Gwen!" Kevin shot out of bed, panting and sweating from his pajamas but calmed himself down for a moment. Sweat dripping down his face and neck plus his black short hair.

"Kevin.. are you ok?" Gwen said under the sheets, sound asleep.

"Y-Yeah. I'm gonna head to the bathroom." And soon he walked out to the bathroom that was across the hallway.

_Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. I think I spent too much time watching monsters and scary movies lately. Yeah... possibly..._ Kevin thought and went to the bathroom, washing his face from all the sweat and dried himself. Kevin looked at himself in the mirror. The same light skin, brown eye, black hair person who was staring back at him. Wearing the exact pajamas; a black tank top with a crescent moon on it along with blue Navy sweats.

Kevin sigh and went back to bed, hopefully, the nightmare of him being a mutant won't bother him again, but he felt odd. Like something was off in the house, but he ignored it and went back to his room.

TK and Miranda, sound asleep and dreaming in the same room they were sleeping in. Unaware that they were approached by the shadowy figure, exhaling its breath to the cousins, who were now twitching in their sleep and gripping on the sheets.

_"Wait, where's that laughing coming from?!" Miranda was scared._

_Soon, she was approached by a scary clown, giggling and making noises with its nose._

_"Miranda, why don't you play with me?" The clown tilts its head to the young anodite, counterclockwise. Miranda started shaking and screaming but soon found herself balancing on a tight rope while holding on to a pole. Miranda, slowly looked down and found herself, in a very high position she was in. _

_"Bestie! Kaprosca! Somebody!" Miranda started crying as she was staying still on the tightrope. Fearing she would fall down_

_Meanwhile, TK's nightmare was just getting started._

_TK, seen writing his own music in his room and making sure the beats were good. But just when he released it to his friend, they disapprove of it._

_"Lousy!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"What a waste!"_

_"That ain't talent!"_

_"All I hear is just noise!"_

_TK was broken and couldn't believe it that his friends didn't like the music he made. Depressed and in despair, he looked down at his hands; they were disappearing before his eyes and he gasped. Soon his whole body was disappearing as well._

Soon screams were heard in the house and Aisha shot out of bed, immediately raced to the other room and saw Miranda, tossing and turning in bed.

"Bestie! Bestie wake up!" Aisha shook her friend, who was in a dream state she was in. Miranda immediately opened her eyes, panting and looked at Aisha, her best friend.

"Bestie!" Miranda hugged her friend tightly, never letting go while Ke-inno calmed down TK.

"Hey, it's ok. You're alright." Aisha whispered to her friend.

"Bestie I was sleeping well...until my nightmare came along. Scaring me to death. It felt so real I.." Miranda couldn't finish her sentence while Aisha strokes her hair.

"It was all a dream bestie, you're safe. What were you dreaming about?" Aisha asked.

Miranda gulp. "A Clown...gave me a sick smile ..I tried to run away but I ended up on the tightrope, Balancing and below me, was one _hell_ of a fall."

"It's ok it's ok," Aisha reassured her. "Also, mind if I asked, do you feel weak?"

"Yeah. I feel like someone exchanged me with weak batteries." Miranda admitted.

TK stretched a bit, but soon he found his muscles feeling very sore like he ran a marathon of some sort.

"Ahh.. my back," TK complained.

"Are you alright Cousin TK?" Ke-inno asked.

"I'm fine dude, no worries.." TK responded quickly. He looked at the clock on the nightstand.

3:07 AM

"We still need some sleep dude, honestly," TK told Aisha.

"Yeah, call me if you need anything bestie." The black Mayan smiled and soon everyone went to bed again, for the third time.

With everything settled in, everyone went fast asleep. Snoring again. Until a knock was heard at the door. Aisha groaned and immediately went downstairs, unlocking the front door. Revealing a pajama Rosie and Bryan, sleepy and agitated.

"What's with all the screaming I've been hearing across the street from us?!" Rosie asked and demanded some answers.

"_Rosie, hi..._" What in the world that she got herself into. And to make things worse, Julie approached in her pajamas as well.

"You woke up Ship Black! You got an explanation?!" Julie asked the young Blaire. Messy black short hair while wearing a pink robe.

_Oh, crap in a hat..._

That's when Miranda came downstairs.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to wake you all up." Miranda apologized.

"No, it's ok. I just got worried about you all." Rosie reassured Aisha but looked at Julie for a moment with a mean look on her face, telling her to zip it and be polite. So Julie would let it go.

"We just had bad dreams, that's all. No one is attacking us." Miranda reassured calmly but Aisha nudged her on the rib.

"Attacking?" Rosie entered the home. Both Aisha and Miranda try to calm down when Miranda accidentally spilled the beans.

"Ok well, I'm just making sure everything is alright. Goodnight everyone." Soon Rosie, Bryan along with Julie left the property and headed home. Aisha, finally closing the door. Sighing.

That's when they notice Luna and Ghost, growling at the backyard.

"Hey, you two? You ok?" Aisha approached the two wolves, petting them gently. The mood went from mad to nice.

"Go to mom and dad, ok?" She told the wolves and they headed upstairs for the night. Downstairs, Aisha felt something was off, so she made sure the doors and windows were locked and the security system was activated in case of a burglar wanted to break in.

* * *

By Saturday morning, everyone met downstairs in the dining room while Aisha made some cocoa for everyone. All were wearing their colored silk robes.

"I couldn't sleep a wink.." TK yawned.

"You and me both dude. I couldn't go to sleep because I was scared of seeing my nightmare again." Kevin answered and sipped on his mug.

"It's kinda weird that some of you guys are getting nightmares. Was it all from that _Godzilla_ movie from yesterday?" Gwen asked as Miranda braided her hair.

"No way, that movie wasn't even that scary." TK made it clear.

"Besides, _Godzilla_ was a monster movie, not a horror movie like _Halloween_ or _Friday the 13th_." Aisha pointed out.

"True, but why now?" Gwen Questioned.

"Not sure. But we'll figure out something." Aisha winced a bit from her arm, her mug nearly fell out of her hands.

"Still sore Selena?" Lance helped her sit down.

"Big-time, the only time I would feel sore like this is when I'd be working out in the UFC Gym." Aisha groaned a bit.

_I feel like we are not the only ones here... _Lance thought.

Later, Aisha was seen outside the backyard patio, looking out the Hollywood. In her hands was the Book of Life. As she was turning the pages, she stumbled upon the original Mayans.

All members wore armored Mayan-like suits while wearing an animal mask, concealing their identities. It was said they _were_ the best Mayans in the whole wide universe and nothing would never stop them. Sadly, _something _did stop them and Aisha hasn't found out the cause of their disappearance. As she turned the page, she saw the current Mayans, posing in front of the Fuego castle. She couldn't believe that she was the current leader and she found it very hard to keep up this position she was currently in, but.. as a duty as a princess and leader, she was given this job and no one can make her decisions besides her.

Soon, a knock came by the door and Aisha went to the living room door. Once she opened it, she smiled and saw Bryan Melin along with his skateboard.

"Hey, Bryan."

"Hey, my mom wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm ok, please come in."

Aisha invited her guest inside the home and closed the door from behind.

"Would you like anything? Cookies? Water? Tea?"

"Water would be n-"

That's when Aisha magically made a glass of water along with ice appear and gave it to Bryan.

"Always full of surprises Aisha." Bryan grinned and took the glass.

"Well, I am a magically being dude," Aisha told him and the two went outside of the patio, sitting down in one of the patio furniture.

"Man, I can never get old of this view," Bryan admitted, grinning and leaning back on the patio chair.

"I remembered we use to hang out a lot at my place after school." Aisha pointed out and sat down by him.

"Yeah. Yeah..."

Bryan looked at Aisha, setting the Book of Life on her lap and tapping her fingernails on it.

"So, Where's Ben and the other Mayans?"

"They're at Fuego right now, needed some sleep to be exact because of me, Miranda, TK, and Kevin have been screaming throughout last night."

"Nightmares? Dude, you should stay away from the scary movies! They can mess up your mind and give you nightmares for a week."

"No, it wasn't the scary movie we watched Bryan. It was that monster movie that came out like 2 weeks ago;_ Godzilla_."

"Oh yeah. Man, that was a good movie anyway haha. But still, what's been causing you to have nightmares?"

"Not sure, but I have a feeling, we are not alone." Aisha yawned; she was still tired from the sleepless night from yesterday and she found it hard to stay awake. Even when having a guest in her house.

But once Bryan left the home and made sure her friend was safe, Aisha was sound asleep on the couch, snoring and hoping no nightmare would come out.

* * *

_"Aisha! Aisha! AISHA!"_

_Aisha slowly opened her eyes, only viewing the blue sky along with clouds forming, the smell of the pines was breathtaking along with the view from down below._

_"Aisha!" _

_The raven looked down and saw Julie, pouting and look up at her, but she looked a little younger. No younger than 10 years old. She had pigtails than her old short buzz cut hairstyle she had from the present, along with a different wardrobe._

_Young Julie wore white ripped jeans along with a pink sleeveless fluffy vest, under it was a black long sleeve top with matching hiking boots. Around Julie's forehead was a pink headband._

_"Aisha, I'm waiting!" Julie was being impatient._

_"I'm coming!" Aisha shouted down and slowly went down the rocky trail, using precaution Of course. She was seen wearing black ripped jeans along with a red sleeveless fluffy vest along with a black long sleeve shirt and matching hiking boots. Around her head was a neatly bow-tied bandana. Her black wavey hair was neck length; the same hairstyle she had when she was 10 years old!_

_"What's up?" Aisha asked as she made it safely down the Rocky Mountain._

_"What were you staring at?" Julie Questioned._

_Aisha shook her head. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I just thinking."_

_"Thinking?"_

_"Nothing bad Julie. Seriously." Aisha then walked down another rocky path as Julie followed her along with a sigh._

_"You get weirder by the second Aisha."_

_"Awwww thanks for the compliment, Jewel."_

_"I told you to not call me that!"_

_"That was your nickname I used to call you when we were little. What's wrong with that?"_

_"Ugh, Aisha." Julie groaned. The raven started laughing as the two safely landed on the earth's ground with the pine trees are._

_"Man, I didn't think we really go camping together Jewel."_

_"Yeah." Julie looked around at the tall pine trees who are taller than ogres or anything taller than.. anything. Aisha smiled and soon looked at the sun. It was the setting._

_"We should head back before mom and uncle will get worried." Aisha pointed out and Julie nodded._

_"Hey, Aisha?" Julie spoke up._

_"Hm?" She turned her head._

_Julie looked at Aisha, scared and nervous as if she was gonna confess something toward the raven._

_"Aisha...please don't hate me if I tell you this but.. promise me you won't tell anyone ok?"_

_"Uh, sure? But why would I hate you even if you won't tell me what you're are gonna tell me?" Aisha tilted her head._

_"Aisha... I think I might be... gay..." Just when Julie admitted, she closed her eyes shut, fearing for the worse._

_The silence was all she heard until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, only revealing to be Aisha, smiling._

_"Why would I hate you for that Jewel? Mama told me it's normal for people to express their sexuality. And besides, I don't have a problem with that."_

_"Y-you don't?" _

_"Of course not silly Goose, but I promise I won't tell anyone else." Aisha pulled out her pinkie and continued. "Until the time is right."_

_Julie couldn't believe it, Aisha, her best friend wouldn't judge her because of her sexuality. So Julie pulled her pinkie up and the two pinkies intertwine together as one, forming a promise. As soon as they formed the secrete promise, Julie kissed Aisha by surprise until..._

* * *

"COUSIN AISHA!"

Aisha yelped and landed on the floor, groaning and twitching a bit.

"Cousin Aisha, are you alright?!" Kanou-a approached her, helping her up off the floor. Kanou-a was kinda muscular from the light blue tank top she bought for him, along with the dark denim jeans and matching shoes. The jeans showed off his lanky ironed long legs and they made him more handsome than ever. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his bangs that were on his eyes were licked apart. His indigo blue shard necklace was under the shirt along with matching bracelets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"After three Cousin Aisha." Kaprosca approached. Kaprosca wore a black T-shirt along with matching jeans and yellow shoes. Over his shirt, he wore a yellow front buttoned long sleeve flannel shirt. (It's opened to be exact) the outfit matches his eyes perfect along with the shard crystal. Some of his hair covered his right eye but he pulled it back by a single bobby pin thanks to Lance. Both Siryn princes looked beautiful especially wearing human clothes that were picked out at the mall.

"Already?" Aisha rubbed her head and looked around.

"Where's everyone?"

"They are still in Fuego, relaxing and I heard Friend Kevin muttering about being a 'mutant' in his sleep." Kanou-a tilted his head

_Kevin still has that nightmare... _Aisha thought.

"Don't worry about Kevin. I'm surprised you all haven't gotten nightmares yet." Aisha admitted.

"Surprisingly yes, but how about we get something to eat? You did promise you would give us a tour in Hollywood Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a suggested and Aisha nodded.

* * *

Late one night, when everyone was sound asleep in their beds, the shadow figure rose up again and soon went to Gwen Tennyson, sleeping peacefully. Once again, her nightmare started forming; whimpering and sweating in her bed even shaking.

_"What is two plus two Gwendolyn?"_

_"What is the difference between their, there and they're?"_

_"Why is the sky blue?"_

_"What's the square root of sixty-nine?"_

_Gwen was in shock and horrified, she wasn't sure what to answer since these questions were asked all at once and didn't know what to say. She soon whimpered a bit and held her head, whimpering as if her brain was getting overloaded with data. _

_"I-I don't know. I don't know anything!"_

Soon Gwen shot up out of bed, panting. She held her self together, shaking and wiping the sweat off her face.

_Bad dream._ Gwen thought.

Meanwhile, Kanou-a along with his brothers were sound asleep in their room in separate beds. As Kanou-a was inhaling and exhaling in his sleep, the same shadowed humanoid approached him. Opening its mouth and exhaling its dark breath in Kanou-a.

The water prince started shaking in his sleep, curling up into a ball while gripping on the sheets of the bed.

"No... no... Cousin Aisha..."

_"Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a, seen gripping onto his cousin's hand tightly from preventing herself from falling down a cliff._

_"Don't let go.," Aisha said in fear. Tears were forming her eyes. As Kanou-a tried to pull himself up, his fingers were slipping from the small hands._

_"Cousin Aisha... Cousin Aisha...! No!"_

_Sadly, his long fingers slipped and there he saw Aisha, falling down in the mist below. In his hand, was the small ring that Aunt Juliet gave her._

_In fear and in pain, Kanou-a got on his knees, crying and holding on to the ring close to his chest._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

Kanou-a jolted out of bed, panting and looked around. He was still in his room, _thankfully._

_I need water..._ Kanou-a quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Where he fixed himself a glass of cold water from the refrigerator. In between the sips, Kanou-a looked down at his feet. It was usual for him to daydream while staring down at his feet.

After finishing drinking, he placed the glass cup on the dishwasher. A rule he had to get used to when he lived under his cousin's house. Soon, he found himself sitting on the high chair of the kitchen island. He had to calm himself down for a moment and think straight. His black sweatpants along with his indigo blue and white tank top were soaked with sweat and soon found himself... _sore._

_My body feels very sore...odd ..._ Kanou-a added and pulled up one of the sleeves of his sweatpants. Only to find a matching and braided indigo blue, white and black ankle bracelet that was on his left ankle, made out of threading. This immediately made him smile.

_Cousin Aisha made these for us when we got accepted into Hollywood Academy. She said it took her a while to find the colors that suit us. _Kanou-a thought and touched the ankle bracelet with his fingers, gently brushing it. It was one of the many gifts he adored since.

Before he was to go to his room, he had to make sure that Aisha was ok. So.. he took a peak to the bedroom. Only to find Aisha, curled up in bed, alone in her bed as she was sound asleep. Kirby was possibly in the bathroom at this moment.

_My... she looks like an angel. A beautiful angel who is sound asleep... _Kanou-a thought and smiled. Remembering how he first met Aisha when she was just a newborn.

* * *

_"Mother! Mother!" Three-year-old Kanou-a called out to his mother. Queen Marina, who was swimming through the waters of Siryn. He, along with his older brothers; Kaprosca, Koniel, and Ke-inno, ages four to six, making Kanou-a the baby in the group. They still had their colorful tails and fins, but their hair wasn't long and beautiful as it was today. All boys had black shoulder-length hair, producing little bangs they had. Around their wrist were bracelets that matched their fins and were a gift from their Aunt Juliet._

_"Where are we going again?" Kanou-a asked again his mother._

_"I have told you numerous times young Kanou-a, we are visiting your Aunt Juliet. She just had a baby." Marina repeated the answer._

_"A baby?"_

_"A little girl. I think you guys will like her." Marina smiled at her boys as they passed by a passage from under Fuego and soon found themselves in an underground well. The queen of waters rose up first then came along with her little merboys._

_"Oh welcome!" Queen Juliet approached from the shadows. Wearing her golden-white nightgown along with her matching silk robe. In her arms, there was a red blanket, covered up._

_"Sister! I assume Dr. Alfonso gave you some Aurora Rose to heal you after delivery?" Marina grinned and sat upon the ledge of the well inside the castle._

_"Yes, He did." Gently, she sat down on a rocking chair that was near the well while holding her little bundle of joy. It was there she saw little Kanou-a, looking at his aunt with curiosity._

_"Did you produced a baby, Aunt Juliet?" Kanou-a asked._

_"Yes, I did. Would you like to see her?"_

_"Her?"_

_"Yes, it's a little girl and I know in time. You and Aisha will be good Cousins." Juliet smiled and kneeled down gently. It was then she pulled off the top cover of the red sheet. Revealing a baby's face, sound asleep. Little black hair she had, chubby pink cheeks along with matching lips, a cute button nose, and closed eyelids. The soothing inhale and exhaling were coming from the sleeping baby herself._

_"She's... beautiful Aunt Juliet," Kanou-a answered truthfully. "But, does she have a tail, fins or wings?"_

_Juliet looked at her nephew and started giggling, "No, no dear Kanou-a. She didn't produce fins nor wings." That's when she pulled off the bottom half of the blanket off the sleepy baby. Right down on the waist, she had legs. Actual legs. _

_"Do you wish to hold her Kanou-a?" Juliet smiled at his niece and so he nodded. _

_Gently, she placed the little infant in her nephew's wet arms, holding her head upward with his right arm while his left arm held her little body. Kanou-a smiled at his new baby cousin, holding her close to him as if he didn't want to let go of her._

_"What was her name again Aunt Juliet?"_

_"Aisha. Fuego's little Bloom."_

* * *

That memory did bring a smile upon the merman human hybrid, but sadly after Aisha was a week old. He along with his brother were teleported somewhere from another dimension of some sort by Ronaldo.

For the past fifteen years, they had to fend for themselves. As time went on, they have grown stronger and beautiful; Lucious black long hair, sculpted handsome faces, muscled biceps, and triceps along with abs.

Once in a while, Kanou-a would look at the bright moon in the night sky. Deep down, he _believed _that Cousin Aisha was alive and safe, but at the same time, that was a false reality. So who would he believe in?

Aisha, on the other hand, was doing the same thing at age six. She felt someone was watching and thinking of her every day, but who would care about her? The only people she had were her mother Amber and Uncle Saul. No one but these two protected her.

Kanou-a, who was now in front of the sleeping Aisha. Her comforter was covering her waist but was pulled up on the shoulder of the girl.

_Cousin Aisha. I knew deep down you were alive and safe. I am forever grateful that we have become a family again. When you introduced us to your Uncle Saulvador and even though he didn't believe he had more nieces and nephews and yet, he welcomed us in opened arms. The pets were immediately fonded with us, but I was more welcome with Little Dragon, your pet lizard who you cherish for a long time. You even taught us how to have fun once in a while, but... it's more fun if we do it together.. as a family._

Kanou-a thought as he smiled at the raven princess, all snuggled at in her sleep while her black long strains of hair were spread around the bed. So precious and so beautiful he thought and slowly produced a small kiss on the lips like that last time he did during the great battle of Hollywood.

"Sleep well, Cousin Aisha." He whispered to his cousin's ear and walked out of the room. Returning to his room where his brothers were sound asleep, but they did not appear in bed. Instead, he found them at the corner of the room, shaking.

"Brothers?"

* * *

Monday morning came in the Blaire residence. Messy bed hair, morning breath, and crankiness until...

"My little Bloom, it's time to wake up..." Juliet shook her daughter gently in bed.

"Nooooooo.. not school mama..." Aisha whispered in her pillow, grumbling to be exact.

"Wake up my prince's.." Queen Marina shook her four boys from their bed.

"Mother... it's too earlier..." Kaprosca groaned under the pillow.

"Babies." Queen Maya approached the large bed where her daughters were sound asleep in bed together.

"It's time to get up Albedo..." Aaliyah stroke his son's silver hair out of his face.

"And a Good morning to you too mother..." he was snuggling against the warm blankets around him. Lance had an arm wrapped around Albedo's waist, holding him close.

"Who was that Alby?" Lance whispered.

"My mother Lance.." Albedo replied back.

"Oh, your mom..." and as they were drifting to sleep. Both their eyes opened wide.

"MOTHER?!"

As Aisha puts on her uniform, her mother made her sit on the makeup table as she brushed her long hair with a red brush. The princess just looked at her reflection as her mother kept brushing her long black raven hair.

"You look so beautiful my Bloom. Your father told me how much he loves brushing your hair."

"Yes, mother," Aisha responded.

Meanwhile, Kanou-a showed his mother the 'dinglehopper' and demonstrated her how he brushes his hair with it as well as his brother did the same.

"A dinglehopper you say, and _who_ told you this?"

"Friend Kevin Ofcourse and he said humans use these to brush their hairs with. Like from the movie." Koniel explained as he continued brushing with hair with it.

_I'm gonna have to talk to Kevin about this. _Marina thought.

"Ow, mom." Nova groaned.

"Hold still sweetheart." Maya was combing her oldest daughter's brown and uneven hair with a wooden comb.

"It's your first day in a new school and in a new world with your cousin Aisha."

"Yes, mom," Nova responded.

"Behave yourself, _all of you. _I don't want to hear from the school you did something, _electrifying."_

"Yes, mom." All three princesses of Zeakon responded.

"And another thing don't-"

"_Ever_ use your powers for a fighting matter or to show off towards the students. We do not need more problems since your cousin Aisha's identity was revealed to the world." Marina explained to his sons.

"Yes, mother." The merman boys responded.

"Don't even think of using your mana since the concert young lady. Ashley Purdy would have gotten hurt if you blacked out The Whole city of Hollywood." Martha told her youngest daughter.

"Yes, mom," Miranda confirmed.

One by one, the Mayans headed downstairs, uniformed, hair fixed and ready for school. Marina made sure her son's uniforms were straightened and ties were fixed in a professional matter. Though the ties matched their eyes, they still looked handsome in The Hollywood Acadamy school uniform(minus their age and a deep threatening one on one talk to Principal Jones). Maya made sure her daughters were looked professional, compare to Nova who didn't seem to care about perfection, but she prayed that Nova will behave. Aaliyah was kissing her son's cheek numerous times, making him blush in embarrassment. Helia was seen entering the home with his school uniform and yet, he was an ant in discussed. His purple eyes went well with his matching tie. Miranda took notice of Helia and couldn't help how cute he was. Though he took the appearance of a Native American, a _very_ handsome one. His long black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, but it was braided, leaving his ends purple.

"Mother, that's quite enough," Albedo told his mother.

"I know sweetheart, but you look so handsome in the uniform." Aaliyah smiled.

Marina and Maya hugged their children in a bear hug mode.

"Oh, my babies are heading to their first day of school. A _human_ school!" Marina whimpered.

"Mother, we will be fine and we'll follow Cousin Aisha's instructions," Kaprasca told his mother.

"I know sweethearts, but still. Be by your cousin's side and don't do anything inappropriate on your first day at school." Marina told her sons and they all nodded. The queen of the waves snapped her fingers, producing her four sons to have their hairs into low ponytails, plus their bangs were licked away from their eyes.

"Be good sweethearts. I don't want you all getting in trouble." Maya told her daughters and they all nodded.

Juliet was fixing Aisha's hair into a low braid in the living room while soothing her pet moth, Frozen.

"It'll be ok baby. You'll be with my mom and aunts in the meantime while I'm away. Be a good alien moth ok?" Aisha told her moth and Frozen nuzzled along with her usual chirps and purrs.

"Guys! Drivers here!" Miranda called out from the front door.

"Be good Bloom." Juliet kissed her head along with the other mothers kissing their children.

Immediately, everyone grabbed bookbags and left toward the door.

"Bye, everyone!"

"See ya!"

"Goodbye, Mother!"

"Bye, mom!

* * *

Dance class wasn't as good as expected. Kanou-a and his brothers are not used to dancing with two feet instead of their tails. Not to mention Kanou-a kept stepping on Aisha's foot by accident on more than one occasion, but happily, Miranda and Lance healed it somehow. Math was a hassle since Nova was to the point of electrifying her pencil, but Aisha calmed her down for a moment along with Ke-inno soothing her mind. English was all about writing and it can be easily boring just by listening to the teacher's lectures about how to write a paragraph and essays being due.

Right now, the school uniform was a short sleeve front button shirt with the pullover black vest over it. Their ties were still their favorite colors along with the girls' skirts and black slacks for the guys. Along with black shoes and black loafers.

"_Maaaaan_, I forgot how math is very hard." Aisha groaned and sat down by the water fountain.

"I _do not_ understand at it all Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a exclaimed, making Aisha smile.

"The more you go through them the better you'll understand cuz." Aisha grinned and watched Miranda draw something from her sketchbook from her art class.

"After this bestie, I'm down to get some ice cream after school. Anyone agree?"

"Totally!"

"Ice cream sounds good at this moment," Kaprosca admitted while fanning himself from his uniform due to the heat.

"Ice cream sounds bomb right now since we are close to summer." Miranda smiled.

"After school, hehe." Aisha smiled back and heard something.

"Babe, what is it?" Ben asked when she notices she was looking around.

"I just heard something but... I guess not.." she rubbed her head until Kevin saw something on the air.

"You mean _that!_" Kevin pointed his finger in the air, something was flying in the air but it wasn't sure where it was going.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"I just want to get to know Bloom Saul, and I know you know more about her since she left Fuego at a young age." Juliet talked to Saul, who just came to visit and to see how was everything since Aisha came back to school. Saul was seen sitting across from her in a recliner.

"There's _a lot_ of _things_ you don't know about Aisha. As an uncle, our kids can grow up really quick and just when you think you know them. _Well..._ it gets tougher. Amber loved Aisha unconditionally and her happiness was the only thing that mattered to her after she got out of rehab. In a good note, Amber and I only had Aisha when we had no one and she can bring joy in anyone's day as she did to you and Zoc, but in a short time." Saul explained.

"_Time_ Saul is something we cannot replace." Marina sadly joined her sister and uncle's conversation.

"I know that feeling pretty well honestly. _Especially_ my little girls." Maya joined.

"It was hard on all of us, we didn't have our babies at that time when they needed us." Aaliyah sadly admitted.

"I know, your children somehow managed to survive the planet's destruction and they all had to learn how to survive," Saul admitted.

"We just want what's best for our babies Saul. You and Amber raised Bloom and I envy you." Juliet told the uncle, making Saul smile.

"Then get conformable my queens. If a picture of work fifteen thousand words." He immediately set up the DVD player and pulled out a DVD with the words 'Aisha' on it. "Then a video would help make an understatement. Amber would want you all to watch this especially you Juliet. "

The DVD was placed inside the player and the TV showed snow but a picture was formed. Showing a younger Saul with shoulder-length hair.

_Is it recording? _Amber's voice was heard from the background.

The camera was pointed at Amber, smiling and wearing some overalls under it was a white shirt. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail.

_Come on Aisha, you can do it. _Amber smiled. The camera viewed out, to see Amber and Aisha when she was nine months old. Wearing a pink dress and black pigtails. The little infant giggled as she slowly tries to walk on her own but tripped.

_Oh? _Amber whispered and Aisha started crying. The mother picked up the baby.

_Oh don't worry my baby, say hi to uncle. _Amber told her daughter as her cries quiet down and looked at the camera, smiling and waving, but a seen was cut to Saul, giving Aisha a bath.

_Amber, help a little brother out? _Saul told her sister who was holding the camera.

_Oh no, bro. _Amber mischievously said out of the camera.

Aisha, seen now as a ten-year-old, was looking up from the high pantry to get some cookies. So, she grabbed a chair in order to climb up, but as she climbed up to grabbed the cookie jar, all the glassware fell down and Amber raced in the kitchen. Only to see Aisha, eating cookies and unharmed.

Aisha, now twelve along with Lance and Jess were twirling batons for an upcoming parade at the middle school they all go to. Aisha was having a hard time with the twirling as Lance and Jess were doing ok. The two grinned at the raven girl, making Aisha smile and jumped on Jess's back, making her drop her baton and giggle then Lance joined.

_Hey guys, come on. We're gonna take a picture. _Aisha, smiling cutely at her current age while wearing her bikini. It was a swimming pool party.

_Selena, I wanna look good in the camera, not like the last time since someone pushed us off in the pool. _Lance stated and looked at Bane.

_Bane is a good boy Lance, he wanted to join as well. _Aisha stated and aimed the camera in the edge of the pool but zoomed it in so everyone's faces were in.

Kanou-a and his brothers were in the pool, smiling while Nova and her sisters were fluttering their wings. The rest were sitting at the ledge of the pool in their bathing suits and trunks.

_Uncle Azmuth? Are you joining? _Aisha asked.

_No, I prefer being off-camera than being __on the camera. _Azmuth stated and made Aisha smile.

_Oh come on Azmuth, quit being a party pooper and just have fun. _Kevin joined and quickly grabbed the little alien with his hand.

_Oh okay, for once. _Azmuth gave up, making the mermen and fairies giggle.

_Alrighty, guys, cameras counting down in 3... 2..._

_SNAKE! _The Mayans screamed and jumped into the water, fearing that they would be bitten and the DVD ended.

All the sisters looked at the TV for a moment then each other, some wiped their tears away from their eyes. Saul smiled and walked toward the sisters.

"Go talk to them, get to know them more you four. It is never too late to know your baby's." Saul confessed.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon us!" Aisha squeezed herself into a group of students who were in the hallway.

"Mayans coming through!" Kevin stepped in the way.

"Emergency!" Kanou-a joined.

_"Jeez, what's up with them?" _a female student asked her friends.

_"No idea, but they are a bunch of.." _The male student stopped and saw TK jumped above the group of three, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Sorry!" TK told them so he can join the rest of his team.

"I swear I saw it nearby here, but _where_ is it?!" Aisha pant and looked around the hallway.

"Anything?" Aisha communicated through her black crystal.

_Nothing bestie, we__ can't find__ it!_ Miranda responded back from her purple crystal.

"10-4," Aisha confirmed and sigh.

"I saw it too, but.. _what _was it?" Kevin was getting agitated.

"Not sure... but I doubt it was something evil or.." Aisha stopped and notice Pooka was acting strange like she was trying to say something, but she kept stuttering.

"Pooka, what's wrong?" Aisha held her in her hands.

"_There it is!_" Pooka pointed her chubby finger at the floating small figure, entering the _pool building!_

"Oh Fuck!" Aisha shouted and ran toward the pool building through the grass area where the students were relaxing and eating their lunch.

"Don't let it fall in the water!" Aisha shouted while Kevin, Kanou-a, and TK joined behind her. Soon they were met with everyone else as they entered the pool building. Some pant as they looked around.

"There it is!" Ben shouted and pointed his finger at the small figure, but then it was falling down suddenly. Some screamed in fear but heard a splash in the water. Left on the floor was half of the school uniform and the shoes.

"I have her." Kanou-a, who appeared on the surface of the cold water, smiling as his hair was wet and cool and let down. He swam back to the ledge of the pool and in his long fingers, was a small baby pixie, seen sleeping in a red tank top with a cream color along with matching pants and a small nightcap with maroon ribbons to keep in place.

"Oh my.." Aisha whispered.

"She's...a cutie." Miranda smiled.

"How adorable." Gwen joined.

Their bonded pixies were behind their backs as they couldn't believe their eyes.

_A baby pixie._

* * *

_Earlier during lunch_

"_I-I don't what had happened to me. I dreamt I was in Siryn, swimming in the great ocean _than_ next. A large shark was chasing me and _so._ I swam for my life.." Kaprosca admitted his fear._

_His biggest fear was sharks since the last time he encountered one was when he was ten years old. He stumbled upon shark territory when he was searching for food. One of the sharks noticed him and chased him then after that, it was all a blur._

_"It'll be alright brother Kaprosca, it was just a nightmare." Kanou-a calmed down his brother._

_"Yes, but still. Didn't Cousin Aisha, Friend Miranda, Cousin TK, Friend Gwen and Friend Kevin had nightmares during the weekend?" Kaprosca remembered._

_"And... me as well... Something is happening in our home and I tend to find out what has been causing everyone to have nightmares." Kanou-a said determinedly. There was no way possible everyone in the home could possibly have nightmares in one night. Koniel admitted he awoken as well from a nightmare he refused to talk about. As for Ke-inno, his fear of heights came back to haunt him._

* * *

_Evening_

Kanou-a and his brothers were awakened in bed, waiting patiently as they all stare at the ceiling. Hoping they will catch the intruder who is responsible for giving them nightmares. All of the pixies and pets were told to stay in the castle for their safety and to watch the baby pixie. A minute became an hour, soon two hours passed and all brothers soon fell asleep, but they were awoken by Ben's screaming.

"FRIEND KIRBY!" Kanou-a shouted and ran to the bedroom of Aisha and Ben.

"Ben what's going on?!" She shook Ben, trying to wake him up. Jade eyes were wide opened as Ben was panting and sweating.

"Ben?"

"Friend Kirby?" Kanou-a and Aisha helped him sit up from the bed. He was sweating profusely from his pajamas alone.

Soon all the cousins and Aisha heard another scream.

"COUSIN ALBEDO!" The Mayans ran down the hall and barged into Albedo and Lance's room in an instant.

"Albedo are yo-" Aisha screamed and saw a horrible four-legged rocky like gargoyle along with a long tail. Its face resembles an alligator with sharp teeth along with red eyes.

"What is that _thing_?!" Gwen joined shouted, but soon it went through the walls in an instant without damaging the wall.

"Where'd it go?!" Kevin shouted and soon they heard a monster roar from downstairs.

"Come on its Mayan time!" Aisha shouted and all of the remaining Mayans went downstairs to the living room. Kevin absorbs the white wall with his hand along with his hand.

"Hey ugly!" Kevin shouted and jumped up in the air for a punch, but instead, he got a tail whipped him back to the wall. Taking along Koniel and Ke-inno, groaning.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted and that's when all three anodites used their mana to intervene in the monster but the moment they try to capture it. Their mana turned black and broke, it was like they had no power left whatsoever. All three groan and held their heads.

"No.. get away from me..." Miranda whimpered

"This isn't true..." TK felt lost.

"No... no..." Gwen whispered and soon all three were pushed against the wall, knocked out on unconscious.

"COUSIN GWEN!" Kanou-a shouted

"HEY ASSBAG!" Aisha growled as she pulled her sword, swinging at it but it was immune to her sword. Aisha soon found herself being pushed away out from the living room and through the sliding glass door, shattering it and landed in the grass, groaning.

"Aisha!" Ben shouted and watched as the remaining Mayans, groaning and down. Ben was trying to activate his watch, but it was low on power.

"What is going on with those kids?!" Sandra awoke when she heard glass shattering and went to check the window of her and Carl's window. Only seeing Aisha, on the ground and unconscious.

"Aisha?!"

"How do I stop this.._ thing_?!" Ben shouted as the monster grew bigger somehow. Even household supplies don't seem to help while fighting a large monster that appeared in their home.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

A voice shouted from the front door, and soon something swung at the monster. Soon, the figure revealed to be Bryan, swinging his skateboard at the monster.

"Get Aisha now! She's in the back! My moms healing her!" Bryan quickly shouted until Ben was looking at Aisha's Friend.

"Just go! I'll handle it!" Bryan demanded and Ben obeyed. As he ran outside, she was surrounded by the Tennyson's, Laboca's, and Rosie.

"Aisha!" Ben came toward her, helping her up as she whimpers.

"Ben... I feel weak. I think that thing is absorbing our strength..." Aisha pant until she heard a scream along with a bright flash from out of nowhere.

"Bryan!" Rosie shouted.

Soon the monster came toward the unconscious Lance and Kevin, growling at the twins. That's when Ofcourse the shadows approached revealed to be the negative trio; Aisha, Ben, and Miranda grinning and Ofcourse approaching the twins.

"Get away from my friends!" Aisha shouted and threw fireballs at the beast with little power she had. Kanou-a managed to get up the floor, panting and hit the monster with a water disk. It was a direct hit, but the monster roared in pained and used its whiskers to grab ahold of the merman and Aisha by the waist, making them yelp.

"AISHA! KANOU-A! Everyone shouted. Aisha and Kanou-a grunted and soon felt their energy was being absorbed again. They started screaming as if it was sucking the _life_ out of them.

"MEOW!" A cat jumped out of the bushes and landed on the monster, hissing and biting it. It let go of Aisha and Kanou-a, Landing them on the ground.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked and panted.

"I-I don't know," Kanou-a responded as he and Aisha were helped by the family friends while watching the cat was attacking the monster with all its might.

Sadly, the negatives already took Kevin and Lances Fire souls; navy blue and white.

"Let's get out of here!" Negative Aisha demanded and the trip left, leaving behind the monster.

The mighty cat landed on the grass gently and hissed at the monster along with a mighty meow, that awoken Miranda.

_I've heard of that meow before... it can't be... _Miranda grunted and slowly got up, only to see the monster fight a cat.

The cat used its large fishbone tail to aim it like it was a boomerang. It looked like any normal cat, minus having a skull to cover its face and sharp fangs. White tips on the end of its ear along with his paws that resemble skeleton hinge legs for a cat. Purple like silk whiskers were on the side of its face along with a long one on the top of its forehead. Orange eyes show rage.

_No way, it can't be... _Miranda thought until she dodged the tail from the monster. That was until the cat jumped in the air and did spin with its tail. Once it hit it, the monster roared in distressed and looked at Miranda, nodding and she nodded back.

"Right! Bestie! Mayans Convergence!" Miranda shouted and Aisha nodded. She looked at Ben and Kanou-a, nodding as well.

"Pure Mana!"

Miranda shouted and formed a dome around the monster as it tried to escape.

"Liquid Cage!"

Kanou-a shouted and submerged the monster into water.

_You are an imbecile for entering our home without our permission! How dare you destroy this peaceful night with an idiotic brain like yours! _Kanou-a hissed

"Big Chill!" Big Chill appeared and blew an ice breath to the monster, making it frozen, but transformed into Echo Echo in an instant. Screaming the ice ball into the air.

"Aisha-now!"

She nodded as her fist turned into fire. She growled as her eyes turned red then.

"Fire Slice!" Two to four slashes of Fire hit the ice cute, making an explosion

Ben, Aisha, Miranda, and Kanou-a got down on their knees, panting after using that power, for once.

"I-is it over...?" Aisha pant until...

"Bryan!" Aisha immediately got off the floor and raced to find her friend, unconscious. As she approached him, he was still breathing and she turned him around.

_"Oh no..."_

"Aisha, why is it so dark?" Bryan asked and just when the Mayans came to help him. They all stare at horror.

"Friend Bryan..." Kanou-a gasp.

"Dude... what did that monster do to you?" TK asked.

"How?..." Ben whispered.

"What are you talking about? And tell me why is everything so dark?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan, the room is not dark...you're blind!"

"Huh?" Just when Bryan slowly sat upon the marble floor. The living room was lit up and Bryan's eyes were not brown anymore. They were white.

Just when Bryan tried to touch anything and anywhere around him. He started breathing fast as a form of panic.

"Aisha, where are you?!" Bryan started whimpering.

"I'm here I'm here!" She took his hand gently in hers. "I'm so sorry Bryan. I am so sorry."

The blind boy blinks lazily as tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't see, he couldn't see his friends or his mother.

"Aisha.." he slowly put a hand on her cheek, stroking it. "Though I can't see you.. I can still feel you." He whispered.

That's when all the Mayans grabbed Bryan's hand, forming it into one fist.

"We'll be your eyes for now on Friend Bryan." Kaprosca firmly told him.

"You have our word..." Lance sadly admitted as he saw his friend, head down as tears were dripping down her eyes and landing on the ground.

"I am so sorry... Bryan..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**OH NO! Bryan got blasted by the monster and now he's blind! but what attacked them in the first place? TBC**

**Sorry for the wait ya'll, been having family drama in the house and I promised that will be strong for my sis. In the meantime, hoped you all liked the story. 10,000 words to be exact. I've added some details from my phone just to make it up with my viewers. I hope you all enjoy. Stay safe and a Halloween episode will come along.**

**Happy Halloween from me and The Mayans.**


	19. You made me who I am today

_"I am sorry Princess Aisha, but there's nothing I can do to save his sight."_

_"No magic can heal this type of dark magic."_

_"Not even alien technology can help."_

These apologies just made her break down in silence. It was just too much for the young raven princess due to a nightmare that became a reality. Her best friend _may never have his sight ever again.  
_Chattering was heard in a building today, chains jiggling, grunts were heard, ropes being tugged and large gulps were jugged from their flask.

Aisha, seen sitting on her one knee, panting. Her black wrapped hands curled up into fist and shaking abit from her shoulders while being on break. Her main concentration was a boxing bag, dangling slowly in front of her. Her eyes were stalking the bag, preying it like a wild animal catching its meal. Low growling was heard between her mouthguard, sweat dripping down her cheek until. She immediately rises from the mat and ran toward the bag and did some quick swift punches along with hooks and jabs.

_I..._

More punches occurred along with kicks.

_I must..._

How can she fight this battle on her own now?

_I must..._

So many lives being taken away because of her actions and yet..._ she still stands_.

_NOT **GIVE UP**!_

Aisha continues jabbing the punching the bag until one kick later, the bag was pushed back against the wall, surprising some of the gym members. The raven, seen sweating profusely from her race track sports bra, shorts, and her wet hair, panting while a clump of her hair covered her right eye. Veins popping out of her neck, muscles twitching. Sweat covering around her tan feminine body along with her tattoos as well. Just as the girl stood there, calming her breathing from her nose. There was this... _burning sensation_ she had felt before, but when did she felt this?

Around her neck, was the black shard that was given to her the day Fuego was revived. Examining closely, it was just a simple shard, but _this _shard was a sign of honor, dedication and... _a Mayan Princess._

_No one... shall stand in my way..._

Her right hand curled into a fist in an instant, unaware that it was producing black flames which were unordinary since she only produced red and orange flames when she is in rage. Did she unlock another power that she was not unaware of? That's something she must discover for herself.

* * *

_ Meanwhile_

It has been a few hours since Cousin Aisha left for the gym, _sadly. _Kanou-a was, of course, getting worried about his baby cousin due to Friend Bryan's lost his sight due to a battle of a "Nightmare Gargoyle" Grandmother Sebastiana explained which is very unusual since it is usually summoned by dark magic. Friend Lance and Kevin were doing okay after their recovery due to having their life source taken away from them by, what Kevin calls them._ "The Dark Shadows"_

_Very scary... _Kanou-a thought.

"Hey, Kanou-a."

The cute merman turned his head to reveal Cousin Gwen, in her hand was a plate and on that plate was a sandwich presented to him.

"Thank you, Cousin Gwen." Kanou-a took the plate from her hands, munching away that bready and meaty goodness that he liked since landing on earth last year. These were some of the foods that Aisha showed him. Right now the Mayans were in the living room, relaxing and trying to forget what happened to Bryan several days ago.

"Man, I hope bestie is ok Lance." Miranda pouted when Lance was painting her nails purple.

"Selena will be fine, she just needs to..._ release_ herself. That's all." Lance kept painting. In his mind, he was getting worried about Aisha as well. She kept blaming herself, admitting that_ she_ should have been the one being blind. "Besides, seeing her like that just makes me wanna cry as well." Lance continued.

"She's been through_ worse_ Lance. I mean, we're Mayans. We stay together no matter what, right?"

"That is correct Friend Miranda," Ke-inno admitted as he was seen meditating on the marble living room floor with his legs folded Indian style. Seen wearing a sky blue shirt along with black shorts and barefooted. Sadly, he and his brothers no longer have their long locks of hair anymore due to the academy's policy. So, as an offer, Aisha suggested she knew a hairstylist that can cut their hairs. One by one, black covered the checkered floor of the salon. All mermen had neck length hair, similar to Kevin's trademark hair. Ke-inno's hair was a bit wavey as well as his brothers and to make things worse, their ends turned brown, leaving alone their black hair, but Aisha colored their ends with their color. She can paint all the colors of the wind alright.

The moment was ruined when TK sang out loud and unexpected, most groan and covered their ears due to his singing whenever he has his headphones on. He kept singing and dancing when he came back to his room.

"_TEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"_

* * *

After a quick refresh and a bandage around her left ankle(supposably from the kicking of the boxing bag). She slowly walked out of the gym building, limping and groaning. She put _so much_ pain when she released a lot of strength just by punching on a boxing bag, but at least she calmed herself down just to ease the stress she was in for several days. Her train of thought ended when she saw familiar hair at the corner of the gym. Brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"Jimmy?"

The hair moved, to reveal a young boy's face, smiling nervously.

"Um hi, Aisha." He responded as Aisha walked toward him, limping slowly.

Black eyes noticed her sprained ankle. "What happened?"

"Long story, what you doing here?" Aisha smiled calmly at the cute boy.

"Oh um..well... I was walking around as always and.. I saw you and..." Jimmy Jones blushed a bit, fiddling his index fingers. The cute slick back brown-haired boy was a fanboy toward Aisha, mostly due to her amazing boxing skills, but mostly being a sweetheart toward the boy when a group of teenagers was surrounding him at Hollywood Academy, so Aisha saved him and the two became friends. He wore a black hoodie, opened along with a red heart where his heart was and under it was a white shirt. Brown pants along with black and white shoes. Just when Jimmy was about to say something, Aisha suggested.

"How about we get some ice cream? My treat." Aisha responded.

"_I-Ice cream_? Oh! Of course!"

When Jimmy came back with their orders of ice cream, Aisha wore a black pull-over hoodie due to getting cold somehow and so the two started talking the night away and Aisha told them what happened to her friend Bryan, who was now blind due to an expected attack known as a nightmare gargoyle that her grandmother explained. Sadly, Bryan's sight was permanent and there was no cure.

"Wait? Not even magic can save his sight._" _Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah. _Some_ friend, I am Huh?" Aisha slowly looked down at her ice cream cup, stirring up the melted ice cream into a pink and white swirl.

"It wasn't your fault Aisha and ya know it. You were just protecting your friends."

"Yeah. The friends I let down. I couldn't save Bryan sight and now he has to live with it for the rest of his life."

Jimmy looked at the princess in sadness. This was something that he hardly knew about Aisha when the news revealed that she was a princess. Jimmy looked furthermore of the story and it was shocking even the story behind Aisha's origin, but a _princess?!_ _Wow,_ Jimmy has been sitting and talking to the princess when she started high school and no one knew it? He couldn't believe that his dad was about to expel her due to the media knowing about her origin, but thankfully, he didn't.

"The_ real_ Aisha wouldn't be sad like this. It wasn't your fault and you've been through _way_ worse things like saving the earth, restoring your planet _but_ most of all. You're a boxer! You can knock anyone out in an instant. That's the Aisha I know deep down and.. _she _wouldn't go down without a fight. I always knew you were special Aisha the day we met." That's when he blushed. Making Aisha tilt her head, cocking a brow.

"Um..th-that's not what I _meant_ Aisha, I-I mean!" Jimmy just stuttered in embarrassment, looking away and making Aisha laugh for the first time. Jimmy looked at her confused, raising a brow.

"I'm sorry." She kept laughing but stopped, wiping a tear off her eye. "But... it's been a while since I last laugh due to all of this happening. I guess I needed some smiling and laughing in my life, thanks, Jimmy." She soon kissed his cheek, making the small boy blush more. "You seem to know what I'm going through Jimmy. Thanks again." Aisha smiled softly.

"Y-yeah! and remember. I'm your number one fan!" Jimmy cheered. Soon, the two started laughing and chatting away before it was getting late.

After dropping off Jimmy at his home, Aisha went straight home this instant. After parking the Jeep in the garage, she went up the patio of the front door, opening it slowly and entered where the Mayans were seen in the living room, relaxing.

"Aisha," Ben whispered.

"Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a smiled softly.

"Finally." Nova grinned as Gwen nudged on her side, grunting.

"Where did you go bestie?" Miranda asked.

"Hi. I was just.."

"You ok?" Lance asked.

"I _felt_ better." Aisha smiled.

Soon the teens hugged the small raven in one huge hug.

"How's the hangout?" Aisha asked.

"Are you talking about that_ dull_ little gathering at the house? Aisha, you know it is not a hang out if you're not there." Albedo grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Listen, guys, all we did tonight was stay home after school all day and waited for Aisha to come back home." Gwen joined.

"Cousin Gwen is correct. We shan't waste tonight toward sleeping!" Koniel agreed.

"That's right! Of course. I say it's time we Mayans head to the beach for some fun!" Ben shouted out.

"Don't we need our bathing suits for this?" Aisha interrupted and everyone looked at the princess with a grin on their face.

"Hey! Why are you guys looking at me like that?" That's when Aisha yelped by surprise when Ben carried her over his shoulder.

"Onward to the beach everyone!" Ben shouted and Aisha just stayed still when everyone grabbed their stuff and headed towards Venice beach.

After relaxing and laughing around the bonfire, they were roasting some s'mores that Kanou-a and his brothers were fond of especially Nova and her sisters. The Mayans were chatting and keeping themselves warm in the big bonfire. All, but not Aisha, who got up to walk around the beach by herself.

"Where's she going?" Kevin asked with a mouthful from the _fifteenth_ s'more he ate.

"I think she wants some time for herself at this moment." TK smiled.

Now away from the gang, she decided a walk around the area would ease her mind; the sky was glittering with stars along with a big full moon that glowed brightly. Such a sight it was. She could stare at it all night if she had to. In Aisha's left hand, she looked at her ring and soon made it glow for a moment, soon a red star appeared; Fuego. How can a girl like her be _normal_ and soon discovered she was a princess the next day? Life is getting weirder by the second, but she wouldn't change it. She had everything she wanted; she had friends that became her family, a family that she had reunited after sixteen years. Well, her sixteenth birthday was coming up soon and she knew the Mayans and her family were planning something _huge _for her.

_Mom, I know what I must do, I can't let the negativity get to me after everything that has happened. I won't let that torment me anymore! I'm not running away again. I have to keep going forward no matter what. "Always believe in yourself and trust what's in your heart," that's what you told me mom... and I believe._

Aisha thought when she looked at her right palm, flickering black flames from within. It surprised herself mostly, but with amazement. Came along with the wind blowing her hair calmly. Some of her hair that covered her right eye was pulled off as if her mother was there to pushed it off.

_I...can make it on my own_  
_Can do it by myself_  
_'Cause you made me a woman_  
_I'm ready for you_  
_And the world has changed today_  
_I'm comin' back to life_  
_And everything makes sense now..._

* * *

_Somewhere else  
_

"AHHH!" The Dark Shadows leader, who she renamed, Ahsia screamed in pain due to her heart aching and hurting somehow. She grunts in pain as she tries to calm herself down for a moment while gripping on the sheets of the bed. Once that calm down, she wasn't sure what that meant honestly until.

"Ahsia!" A negative copy of Lance approached, barging in the door. "We got a problem!"

"What problem?" She slowly got up.

"See it for your self."

In another room, Ecnal and the rest of the Dark Shadows entered and Ahsia gasped the loudest. Sixteen animal stone statues stood proud and strong. Left to the right was a Fox, a grizzly bear, two wolves, a wildcat, polar bear, a snow leopard, a gorilla, a dolphin, an eel, humpback whale, a shark and lastly, three hummingbirds. All standing 6 feet tall, but the leader was mostly shocked when she noticed that the stone fox, was glowing black flames around itself. Just one touch of the stone fox and it burned her hand.

"Ah! That girl must have unlocked her powers once more?" Ahsia looked at her hand.

"What?" Neb looked at the leader confused.

"You're an idiot Neb," Adnarim sigh, stroking her purple hair out of her face.

"Everyone listen if one of your _true _selves unlocks their powers. This could be the end of us.."

_"End of us?!_"

"So what should we do?" Nivek asked in panicked.

"Prevent the Mayans by unlocking their powers by taking _their_ life source." The leader pulled out a dagger from her side and left. Only to go to another room that had a board lineup with the Mayans pictures, some had red crosses on them.

"Care to do the honors?" She grinned and gave the dagger to Adnarim, confused at first but grinned. With the dagger in hand, she threw it at the board, aiming for the next target of the Mayans.

_Gwen Tennyson._

* * *

Back home in the night of Hollywood, Bryan got home from his physical Therapy of how to use the white cane. It was hard but this was the only way to "see." After being helped in the shower, he was soon tucked in bed by his mom and went to sleep.

During his sleep, he started grunting, even shaking.

_"No... no...!"_

_In his dream, a blue light was seen bright in the sky along with a deadly scream then an explosion. The sky was back to normal along with the stars, but what he saw was shard, landing in the grass then another scream came._

Bryan immediately sat upon his bed, panting and sweating.

_No..._

* * *

**I'm back bitches and finally passed my courses. HOOOORAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**So I thought I give the name of a new group of villains I came up when I was at school doing my essays (thanks Kevin...)**

**I hope the pronunciation would help you along the way.**

**Ahsia = _Asia_**

**Ecnal = _Eas, like easy- Nahl, like Ronald Dahl_**

**Nivek = _Neev-Eek_**

**Neb = _Neb (o-o, rhythms with bed, that's all I got)_**

**Adnarim = _Odd-Nar, like Narina, ri- um._**

**I hope this helps ya'll. And bxk-freakazoid, _please_ don't kill me. I had to make the story with more sacrifices. **

**More chapters will be coming along the way. See ya and have a Merry Christmas.**

**Again, I always forget to say I do not own the songs that I always put in my stories so here it goes.**

**_I don't own any of the songs that I put in my story._**

**Song used was "You Made Me a Woman" by Rosselli Elisa From the Movie Winx Club: Secrets of the lost kingdom.**


	20. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 1

**Remember my summary from my first story, now it's _revamped_! and think of it as a movie. Now, Let's get it on!**

Once upon a time, far far away, there lived a normal Earth girl, who discovered she was a princess. This is a story about the mystery of finding one's self, friendship, and adventure. A story that would change her once-normal life forever into a fairy tale when one day, her mother disappears. Now that the warrior princess has regained her lost kingdom, she has one task that has been haunting her for the longest time. It is up to her and her friends to find the answers she has been looking for since last year and now, the search continues.

_E´ un altro giorno_

_Il sol esplende oggi sarà_  
_Un`avventura_  
_Una´altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte_  
_E vinceremo sai perchè senza paura_

_Di fronte alla malvagità_  
_Noi siamo il sole_  
_Che splende nell`oscurità_  
_Adessi e sempre_  
_Combatteremo insieme_  
_Ma a volte io mi perdo_  
_Un po_

_E penso sole ate_  
_Ricordo quando decevi_  
_Tu per me sei unica_  
_Tu credicie non cambiare mai_  
_Magica_  
_E sai volare con la fantasia_  
_Tu sei fortissima_  
_Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi_  
_Ora sai_  
_Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi_  
_Una Mayans_

_Mayans..._

_Translate To English_

_It's a brand new day_  
_The sun is high up in the sky_  
_One more adventure,_  
_We must be ready for the fight!_  
_Together we're stronger,_

_And that's why we will always win_  
_We'll face the danger_  
_This time we gonna save the world_  
_And just like the sun_  
_We're gonna wow away the dark_

_We gotta make it!_  
_No time to hesitate, but still_  
_Sometimes I look at myself_  
_I wonder:_  
_If I'm strong enough (Am I strong enough?)_  
_Will I make it to the end?_  
_My friends keep telling me_

_You're the one!_  
_Who can do the incredible things you do!_  
_You're the best!_  
_And baby you deserve the gifts you have_  
_Can't you see?_

_You are strong_  
_You fight against the demons everyday!_  
_You're a star!_  
_Remember where you come from, who you are_  
_Come join us!  
__  
Mayans..._

* * *

In the Blaire residence, Aisha, seen in her room and grabbing some clothes from her closet in a couple of suitcases that were placed on the master bed. This was it she thought. She was going to Mexico _alone _and she did not want anyone to follow her because _this_ was her mission, _no one else's_. Going to new territory can be very scary, but defense skills and magic, it would be a piece of cake. A sigh came out of her lip when she pulled out a plane ticket toward her destination and _begging wasn't so easy_.

* * *

_ Three days ago_

_In her parent's royal bedroom of the castle, she asked for the request that her father did not want to hear again._

_"No, you are not going to Mexico and that's final Aisha!" Zoc explained. He had told Aisha numerous times that going to Mexico can be risky and dangerous especially at her age. Zoc wouldn't dare to let his **only** daughter go after everything that just happened with Ronaldo. _

_"But dad please, I have to find the answers of Amber!" Aisha shouted._

_"**Do I want my only and precious daughter to do more risky missions after everything you've been through?!** This is too much Bloom and you're a princess and princesses shouldn't-." A__nd that's when Juliet came into the conversation._

_"Zoc, can we talk?" The queen approached and took the ant away for a moment. Leaving Aisha confused at first but praying for a miracle. The queen glared at her fiance with piercing red eyes that glowed._

_"Listen to me and listen well Zoc. I think it's a good idea for Bloom to go to Mexico," Mom whispered. "**This** is the only way to find out what happened to Amber and even..." A pause happened. "Even though I wasn't part of Bloom's life, she should know." _

_"But Juliet! Mexico is dangerous to go alone. What if something happens to our Bloom? She would not survive! She's going beyond and it would scar her for life when she finds out the truth of what happened to Amber."_

_"She is a survivor Zoc. She has Ben and the rest of the Mayans by her side. Though I don't agree that Bloom should do it alone." She made Zoc look directly into the black orbs that Zoc loved the most. "She's been through so much without me present, but you.. you've seen her grown Zoc. She's become an intelligent woman and I believe she can overcome this. Let her do this Zoc. Just believe in her and the Mayans." _

_Zoc, sigh in defeat and went back to Aisha._

_"Bloom, your mother and I... approve that... you can go to Mexico and find the answers you're looking for."_

_She squealed and hugged both parents._

_"Thank you so much, mom and dad, Thank you!"_

* * *

_Downstairs_

"_Does_ it look like we have a choice?! If we wanna help Aisha, we have to go to Mexico!" Ben announced.

"But Mexico is dangerous. We don't know what kind of danger is out there." Gwen protest.

"_Unless_ you want a gun on our heads or be run over. We'd be dead in a day." TK lazily admitted. Kanou-a gulps in distress and went somewhere for a moment to be by himself due to the harsh reality that will come for the Mayans.

"Ben's right, Selena is our friend and we should help her find the truth behind Amber's disappearance. She's been fighting for the answers since last year, and standing around like idiots won't solve it! But..." Lance paused.

"_But nothing_! What _we_ have to discuss _how_ are we getting there without a plane ticket!" Albedo joined and sounded serious. He was also getting worried about his cousin going on a dangerous mission on her own so he agreed to join as well.

"Cousin Albedo is right, we have to show Cousin Aisha we care about her and her safety. Who knows what danger will lurk around a new territory we have never been in." Kanou-a made a point until he came back... with some frosting on his pink lip.

"Uh.. dude did you just ate some chocolate cake?" Kevin arched a brow.

_"Maybe..."_

Some sigh.

_Stress eating._

"Well, I might have a plan up my sleeve." Ben got up and pulled out what looked like plane tickets.

"Friend Kirby, how did you-?" Kanou-a was amazed and cleaned his lips with a napkin.

"I asked Saul and he agreed, besides, someone has to watch his niece and it might as well be us," Ben confessed.

The door opened upstairs and Aisha, seen wearing her black, white and gray military up the waist pants along with some spaghetti strap crop top but it was covered with a pullover hoodie along with black and white shoes. On her side, were her black two suitcases and in her hand was a passport along with her ticket.

As she approached the door, Miranda came to her friend, holding her hand.

"Bestie are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"I'm sure, and.." Aisha paused.

"You_ don't_ wanna put anyone else in mortal danger, right?" Lance got up, crossing his arms and smiling at his best friend.

"Mexico is the only lead to find what happened to my mom Lance," Aisha told him.

"That's right... and if danger comes." Albedo got up and grinned. The Mayans got up one by one surrounding the girl.

"Then as Mayans, it would be _irresponsible_ of us not to help you." Ben held her hand, producing her to blush. Miranda soon hugged her best friend and as soon as she was about to protest something, the Mayans pulled out a plane ticket in their hands.

"Guys..." They winked at her.

"We started this together and we will end this together." Gwen smiled.

"Correct." Ke-inno smiled.

"Admit it, you didn't wanna go by yourself anyway. Now come on, we got our suitcases ready and..."

"_Ehem!_"

"Huh?" Kevin and the others looked up and saw the pixies and pets, arms crossed. Along with Jimmy Jones.

"And where are you all going on a school night?"

All paused for a moment and the boy giggled.

_Greeeeeeat, more people..._

Jimmy agreed to watch the house along with the pets in the meantime so they wouldn't ask the parents to watch them in the meantime. He waved the Mayans at the front door who entered the large SUV, hoping Aisha would find the answers she was looking for.

_Good luck, Mayans... Just Believe._

After a security check on the bags, ticket, and ID. All Mayans along with the pixies and pets were in the waiting area at the airport, waiting for their plane to be boarded. It was better than going in the Rust Bucket 3 due to paparazzi getting in the way, but _this_ was a secret mission.

Aisha, seen looking through the large window of LAX. Hair pulled up into a high ponytail along with a headband around her head. It's been a while since she returned to Mexico and the photo she carried is the only source she has left. To find the answers she must know about.

"Cousin Aisha."

Her train of thought ended when Kanou-a approached her, touching her shoulder and turned her attention to him.

"Kanou-a." Soon she hugged him, though she was shorter than him. He returned the hug; chin resting against her raven smooth hair while face against his chest.

"It will be ok Cousin Aisha. You are not doing this alone."

"Kanou-a, I _wanted_ to this alone but I guess my determination got in the way.."

The merman smiled. "We are your family Cousin Aisha. You shan't do things on your own _especially_ this. Uncle Zoc was correct, you have changed. You are sensitive, like water rippling into the ocean as if it was beating. This is why you should not handle missions alone due to the risk you can't endure. You can end up hurt.. or worse..."

Hearing Kanou-a's speech, she knew doing this mission can be very dangerous, but if bringing a group of people can be _more _dangerous because more lives would be in mortal danger than ever. But was this the right choice? Bringing along the Mayans so they can help her close the chapter of finding out what happened with Amber?

_Attention! Flight 325 to Mexico City is now boarding! Please have your ticket ready!_

What better way to go to Mexico City... is first-class.

* * *

The Mayans were now relaxing in their own luxury plane seat, either by eating the finest food man had ever invented, drink the finest sodas or sleep it off. Aisha was just seen looking out the window, just hoping time will pass by fast. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head only to see Miranda, who was seated next to her.

"You okay bestie?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah.. just a little nervous. It's been a while since I've been to Mexico." Aisha responded.

"To tell you the truth bestie, I haven't been there since... _forever."_

"I heard it changed a lot."

"I know..." Miranda looked out the plane window.

Aisha sigh as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and played a video. If she remembers correctly, her mother was a star in a reality TV show while Aisha was just a baby. Amber always carried the infant in her arms, kissing her lovingly like how every mother would do with their babies. It made her happy... knowing that Amber loved her unconditionally. Miranda, on the other hand, was playing around with a Bass in her hand, making some tunes.

After a while, the two were asleep and soon Aisha started dreaming suddenly. Everything was a blur for a moment until a picture was formed, along with giggling.

_"Sweetie, where are you?" Amber called out her daughter. All she heard was giggling but no sign of Aisha._

_"Here I am mommy!" Five-year-old Aisha popped out of a box, making herself giggle along with Amber. She soon picked up the toddler and hugged her. Stroking her short black hair. Little Aisha smiled, hearing her mom's heart beating until..._

A jolt disturbed the peaceful sleep and came along a groan. Her eyes opened slowly, rubbing her head and yawning. As she adjusted her seat, she touched the small TV screen, curious where is the plane's location. Another hour or so she thought. She pulled up the shade of the plane window. There was nothing but clouds and the dark sky. All she heard was everyone sound asleep, grumbling and sleeping away with their bonded pixies and pets on their side. Surprisingly, the flight attendant didn't see any of them flying in front of her.

The young princess laid back on her seat, covered with a blanket and sigh. Soon, she returned to sleep again and hoping.. everything will be ok and soon held Pooka close to her.

_*I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_I want a mom that'll take my hand_  
_And make me feel like a holiday_  
_A mom to tuck me in at night_  
_And chase the monsters away_  
_I want a mom that'll read me stories_  
_And sing a lullaby_  
_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

_Oh_

_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_Forever_

_When she says to me, she will always be there_  
_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_  
_Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you_  
_I won't need to worry, cause I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely_  
_Who will take the time to play_  
_A mom who can be a friend and a find rainbow when it's gray_  
_I want a mom to read me stories_  
_And sing a lullaby_  
_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

_Oh_

_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_Forever_

_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom who will love me whatever_

_Forever_

_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom..._

Soon, the plane landed safely on the runway and the lights turned on. Some groaned and covered themselves with the first-class blankets.

"Are we...yet?" Miranda groaned.

Then the pilot made an announcement.

"We're here..." Aisha sigh and yawned.

Once the Mayans escorted themselves from the plane, it was already night time and they had to wait for their luggage to come out by the luggage carousel. Their bonded pixies and pets were sound asleep so they had to hold them in the meantime.

"Home sweet Mexico..." Aisha whispered and pulled out her phone, trying to order a cab big enough for them and Miranda put comfort hand on her shoulder, smiling at her and Aisha returned the smile back.

Once their luggage came out unharmed, they were met with the taxi driver, where he shook Aisha's hand.

_"Hola, yo soy Alfredo."- Hi, I am Alfredo._

_"Hola, yo soy.."- Hi, I am.._

_"Aisha."_

The Mayans looked at each other confused.

_"¿Tu sabes quien soy?"- You know who I am?_

_"Sí, eres Aisha Blaire y detrás de ti están los Mayans." Yes, you are Aisha Blaire and behind you are the Mayans._

"I guess they know us.." Gwen whispered to TK and he nodded.

_"¿Puedes llevarnos al hotel por favor? Tengo la direccion."-Can you take us to the hotel, please? I have the address._

_"Ahh si mi amor."- Ahh yes, my dear._ That's when the driver took the luggage and placed them in the trunk of the cab. The Mayans were seated in the large van while Aisha sat in the front of the passenger seat and the driver returned to the driver's seat and drove the teens to the hotel for the night.

Mexico City was beautiful in the night time, but there was some conflict in this city.. meaning club fights and the usual drunks walking around in their heels. Was this really the home where Amber lived?

After stopping in front of a fancy hotel, the bell hopper appeared and pulled out all the suitcases in the back.

_"Mucho gracias Alfredo."- Thank you so much, Alfredo._

_"No, gracias Aisha."- No, thank you, Aisha. _Alfredo pulled out a card and handed it to the princess, confused at first until she realized it's a business card along with a phone number attached to it.

_"Si necesitas transporte, no lo dudes y llámame."- If you need transportation, don't hesitate and call me._

Aisha smiled and nodded.

_"Lo haré, buenas noches y gracias Alfredo"-I will, good night and thanks, Alfredo._

"_Espero que encuentres tus respuestas ... Princesa."-_ _I hope you find your answers ... Princess. _Alfredo whispered and unaware what Aisha heard and drove off into the night as the Mayans waved at him.

In the hotel room, Aisha laid down on the hotel bed, sighing. Looking at the ceiling in confusion and unaware of what's gonna happen.

_What am I doing mom?_

* * *

**Songs were used were _Unica/You're The One_ by _Elisa Rossell from Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom_ and _I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever by Cyndi Lauper from Rugrats In Paris: The Movie._ I thought ****_Unica/You're The One _would**** be perfect for the Mayans since one; it's an adventure in a country they are in and for the main character, Aisha ****_I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever_**** is trying to find the answers she has been searching for but mostly missing her adopted mom. I don't know many parts will this story have so we'll see. See ya soon guys! **

_**I do not have any ownership of these songs whatsoever!**_

_**Thank you, Bestie for the help of this story! Love ya Purple Mayan!**_


	21. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 2

Black sky, no stars but a moon so bright and big, it shines throughout the night. Aisha, now fast asleep in her hotel room, along with her bunkmates for the night: Ben, Miranda, Kanou-a and Kasprosca along with their bonded pixies and pets. The others were sound asleep in their room for the night. All sound asleep in their boxer shorts and tank tops or shorts and tank tops as well. Her phone was on the mattress due to watching videos whenever she has a hard time falling asleep and they work as always. In her slumber, Aisha was grunting to herself but calmed down for a moment until a dream came to her.

* * *

_Last Year from Aisha: The Lost Heir_

_Aisha, now sound asleep in her Big Bear room when she had shorter and brown hair at the time and of course when she discovered she was a princess. Ben and his family along with the Plumber kids, Kevin, her best friend Lance and Albedo were in the vacation home as well. Sound asleep peacefully on a quiet night; wolves howling, owls hooting and other nocturnal animals making their noises as well. It was quiet, nothing was to be disturbed until..._

_"SELENA!" _

_Lance barged into her room, shaking her. Making her groan._

_"Dude, what's going on? It's 4 in the morning." Aisha groaned._

_"The **barn** is **on fire**!"_

_The moment Lance announced that Aisha's eyes widen and immediately got up from her bed and head downstairs, heading outside._

_A gasp left her lip. Lance was correct, the barn is on fire. Flames engulfed the wood, the loud crackling was heard, black smoke coming up into the clear night sky along with the animals crying in desperation. There was no way in hell the animals can escape in this current situation. Leaving no choice, she ran toward the burning barn._

_"Selena!"_

_"Aisha!"_

_"Black where are you going?!"_

_As she made to the entrance of the barn, it was like a gateway to hell and boy, it was hot. _

_Fuck it! Aisha thought and jumped through the barn in an instant, not harming her._

_A cough came out of her lip as she looked at the stables latches and thankfully, they were unharmed. As she covered her lips with her shirt, she unlatched the locks and immediately all the animals escaped._

_"Aisha! Get out of there now!" It sounded like Ben before he activated the watch._

_"Hold on! I think there are more animals!" Her voice was muffled due to her shirt covering her mouth. As she looked through the hay, she stumbled upon a little piglet and a duckling, huddling together and scared. _

_"Don't worry little ones. You'll be safe with me." Aisha gently picked up the two animals in her arms, coughing, and soot covering her face as she approached the exit but a piece of the burning wood from the roof blocked her entrance, making her yelp by surprise. The piglet and duckling were crying in fear._

_The fire was getting out of control and Ben used Big Chill to stop the fire but it was fruitless. _

_"There's no way of taking it out!" Lance shouted as he calmed the horses. The other animals were being tended by the Tennyson's, Levin, Lance, Albedo and the Plumber kids. Thankfully, the animals were unharmed._

_Bane, on the other hand, was barking and digging the dirt from the ground. The way, the fire won't spread anywhere else. (and they say you can't teach a puppy new tricks)_

_Inside, Aisha was coughing and holding on to dear life with the animals in her arms, wheezing as well. She was in deep trouble and if she stayed a little longer, she'll be dead along with the animals. As she tried to calm her breathing, her legs were shaking and her lungs, filled with smoke and nowhere to run, saw the exit dimming down_

_One... shot.. she thought and pant. Soon, the lost princess ran as fast as she can, jumping out of the fire hell and landed away from the barn. Coughing and wheezing._

_"Aisha!" Ben ran toward her, helping her sit up as she coughed._

_"Easy..." He gently told her while smiling at her. _

_"H-hey..." She smiled as she continued coughing when cute oinks and quacks came from her arms. A cute covered soot pink piglet and a yellow duckling._

_"I couldn't leave them..." She admitted then groaned a bit._

_"Hey what's the matter?" Ben looked at her right shoulder, there was a severe third-degree burn due to the fire, but it soon magically healed on his own._

_"Don't worry, help is coming," Ben told the girl as he held her close. Aisha nodded as the fire department managed to put the fire down and the paramedics came along as well. Her breathing was calmed down as Lightning came along and nudged her head._

On the top of Aisha's head, Rayann, The Pixie of Sweet Dreams was snuggling against her. Using her magic to ease her nightmare into a dream she can sleep at ease.

* * *

_Present-day_

Morning came, Aisha was still sound asleep until she heard some voices trying to wake her up.

"Princess Aisha.." it sounded familiar but who would call her that. Pinocchio would just call her 'Princess' until someone shook her by the shoulder.

"Princess Aisha!"

"What what?!" Aisha sat up, rubbing her eyes along with her hair being messy as always due to not having her hair in a ponytail. Rayann jumped up in the air for a moment.

"What's..." yawns. "Up?" Until her vision became clear and in front of her was.. a _child?_

"Ben?"

"Ben? I'm not Ben. It's Rokai, from the Fuego race."

The small child smiled, black shoulder-length hair with a red streak on his side of his hair, a short-sleeve red, black and white flannel button-up shirt, normal jeans and matching shoes. On his wrist were leather Native American bracelets. Tan skin that matches Aisha's along with blue eyes and in his hair was a feather, that went well with his hair. He was seen sitting at the edge of the bed.

_"RO-ROKAI?!"_

"Hi." He smiled calmly.

Aisha couldn't believe it. _"H-how, what?!_ How did you?!"

"You're dad suggested we watch you during your stay in Mexico." He answered.

_"We?" _

Her head turned automatically when she saw Helia; arms crossed, looking at another direction and he seems to be blushing. He wore black Bermuda ripped shorts, a purple and white striped shirt and his hair was.. cut short due to the academy's policy, only leaving a styled side bang.

"Uh hey, Helia?" The ant in disguise jolted a bit and looked at Aisha with his purple eyes.

"Good morning princess. I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly. _Except him.." _Helia turned his attention to Rokai.

"Hey, I wanted to join as well Helia."

"This _isn't _a vacation Rokai. This is Princess Aisha's mission to find the truth of her adopted mother!"

These two were arguing like they were brothers and Aisha looked at the two with confusion until.

"Can you keep it down, Black! I'm trying to sleep!" Kevin barged in and saw two unexpected guests in the room. That's when Rayann landed on his bed hair, hugging his head and yawn, falling asleep.

_Ok, let's call this a vacation._

* * *

Outside the hotel was connected with a beach and it was drop-dead gorgeous; palm trees sticking out and moving calmly by the wind along with some beach furniture scattered. There was a pool in the hotel they were staying in and inside the pool was a bar, built _in_ the pool.

All guys were wearing swim trunks with a floral tropical design on them with their colors. The girls wore bikinis in their colors along with floral designs on them, some wore shorts instead of the traditional bikini bottoms. Along with a silk overlap skirt around the girl's waist, sandals, sunglasses and a beach hat with a colorful tropical flower on the side of the hat. The pixies and pets looked at the new environment they were currently in especially little Rayann, who is just a baby and must be watched mostly since she tends to fly off on her own. Glady, no one can see them.

"I wanna try out the indoor bar, anyone wanna join?" Kevin grinned before taking a step inside the pool.

"They better have virgin drinks, _Levin," _Lance commented and the two went to the bar for a drink.

"I'll make sure they don't overdo it, Aisha." Albedo followed his boyfriend and his copy version. Meanwhile, Harper and Josette jumped into the pool, laughing and splashing water. Soon Rokai and Helia jumped in and joined the twins.

"I'm gonna get my tan on." TK laid back on a sunbed, sighing with sunglasses on.

The other Mayans were either hanging out at the beach, joining the guys at the bar or with Aisha. Walking around the pool and a walk on the beach where the white sand was not too warm or too cold, just perfect.

* * *

Back home in Hollywood, Queen Juliet, seen sitting on the backyard patio of the Blaire home, sighing. She hadn't heard anything from Bloom lately and it was making her worry, but before she left. She overheard Zoc talking to one ant, a guard she assumes to watch over Aisha while she is in Mexico and he agreed. Zoc didn't feel right having the Mayans watching his daughter, so..._ the more the merrier._

It's just too much on her mind and... Zoc was gonna be busy with the colony, her parents were hanging out with Verdona and Max while her sisters were busy as well due to some conflicts on other planets.

"My queen?" A gentle voice approached her and Juliet turned her head to see the Princess Allura, Snow White long hair hanging down and blue eyes.

She wore a beautiful formal light blue dress that came out a fantasy game. A halter type dress that was held on by a golden choker along with the golden belt, cover the dress was a silk robe like a long cloak; the sleeves were cut off by the upper arm but the was hang loose. On her forehead was a brooch type tiara that had a single aqua blue gem piece of a miniature crown.

"Princess Allura? What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing." She sat down by the queen.

Juliet looked at the princess for a moment just to change the subject on time.

"What a beautiful dress you have princess," Juliet told the princess.

"Thank you, your daughter made this for me."

"I see."

"Now tell me, what's bothering you, my queen?" She asked again.

Juliet sigh and looked at the view from the balcony again.

"I don't know if I am a good mother toward Bloom. If Amber was here, I would ask her about Bloom. I feel like I'm not confident enough to be the mother who I expected to be.."

"But you _are_ a good mother Juliet, Aisha loves you very much. Amber would love you as well if she was here. She would love to meet you as well, and that way, Princess Aisha would have two mothers that would love her and cherish her always. For now, you have to be there for Princess Aisha when she_ needs you_ the most."

Juliet nodded. Hearing from Allura made her understand that now that Amber is long gone, it was her turn to take the throne of motherhood and she is trying to get used to it, but it turned out hard as she expected. But she swore when Aisha was born, she'd be the best mother in the entire galaxy and she'd keep that promise until the day she dies.

"Do you understand my queen?"

Juliet nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Allura. You speak wisely as my mother. I believe you'd be a wonderful queen in your future." Juliet admitted and admired the princesses' speech. Juliet was now more determined than ever and hoping that Aisha would find the answers of Amber when she heads home.

* * *

Around the afternoon, the steel drums were making beats, the girls were chilling by the pool (plus Albedo) along with drinks in their hands(no alcohol whatsoever). Some of the guys were dancing along with the beats as Gwen and Miranda pulled out their phones, recording the guys dancing. Aisha smiled and looked at the view of the beach, smiling at the music. The pixies and pets were dancing along with the beats.

"Princess?" She turned her attention to see Rokai, smiling at her. "Care to dance?" He pulled his hand out and Aisha accepted it. They made their way to the dance floor and danced away along with the tourist as well.

One by one the girls joined while dancing with the beat. It was all calm and peaceful until Aisha heard a voice for a moment.

_Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Precioooooooooooosaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

It sounded like a lullaby whisper. She turned her head for a moment to find the voice came from. Was it just her that can here it? It seems so because everyone was just dancing. Soon, she immediately left the dance floor, distraught and some of the Mayans stopped.

"Bestie? Bestie wait!" Miranda followed her especially Kanou-a and Ben.

"Babe wait!"

"Cousin Aisha!"

Those words were singing in her head, making her groan a bit. It was giving her some sort of headache.

"Stop it.. please... stop it." She kept saying that to herself unaware. "_Who_... are you?"

"Baby!" Aisha stopped for a moment and looked behind her. Ben, her cousin, and bestie were getting worried.

"Bestie, who were you talking to?" Miranda arched a brow.

"N-no one. I thought I heard someone.."

"Who?" Ben questioned.

"_Some_ voice, but I don't know who's. Can't you all hear it?" Aisha asked.

The three stayed quiet and looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Ok, I am _definitely_ going crazy." Aisha left eye twitched it.

"Bestie, we're not calling you crazy." Miranda came to her and held her hand.

"You ain't?" Aisha questioned.

"Of course not, maybe it's a voice that's telling you something," Kanou-a explained.

"Babe, can you tell us what the voice is saying to you?"

"It kept singing to me, Nina_ Preciosa. Precious child.._that's all."

"That voice must be some kind of calling." Miranda thought and the guys nodded.

Aisha nodded and leaned against the wall. The voice was giving her a headache.

"Hey, bestie you ok?"

"Yeah.. headache is kicking in. I'm gonna head back to my room, don't worry about me." Aisha smiled and walked away, leaving the three Mayans worried about their leader.

* * *

By the next day, the Mayans, pixies, pets (and ants) were in a nearby rental shack close to a dirt road. Walking would take about an hour or so, so Aisha thought this was a perfect time to ride, in style.

While looking at some motorcycles, four-wheelers. Aisha suggested they take some dune buggies since it can help fit four people in each buggy.

After renting out some dune buggies, helmets, and goggles. It was time to ride. Ben would be riding along Aisha, Kanou-a, and Rokai in one buggy. Lance, Albedo, Miranda, and TK in another miniature cart. Kevin, Gwen, Kaprosca, and Ke-inno tagged along together. Koniel, Nova, Harper, Josette, and Helia were in a dune buggy, but a thin wire was attached from Ben's buggy, that way they wouldn't lose control of the cart.

"_Now, let's get it on." _The moment Aisha said that Ben turned the ignition and the buggy roared to life and soon the Mayans were riding along the dirted road and hoping the voice would return and _help _her along the way.

_*Oh oh ah oh ah_  
_We run the world like a family_  
_Spinnin' out 'cause together we_  
_We ride out, ride out, chasin' legacy_

_Ride out, got the whole squad, yeah_  
_We on the go, ghost ride the whip, is our tire smoke?_  
_And the cruise stay tight, yeah, everybody low_  
_We just havin' fun 'cause this is how we roll_  
_'Cause they can't hold us, stay so focused_  
_Streets, they made us, never slow up_  
_Got your back for life, the bomb can't be broke  
__We didn't come to lose, so we doin' the most_

"Woooooooohooooooooo!" TK shouted and looked at the view of Mexico with amazement, he even took some photos with his phone. The wind hitting their skin and of course, adrenaline was hitting the boys as well. While the pixies were on their bonded Mayans lap.

"Are you trying to beat me, Tennyson?! Do you want me to humiliate you in front of your girlfriend?" Kevin shouted to Ben.

"You want a knuckle sandwich, Kevin?!" Ben shouted back, making their girlfriends sigh.

"Loser has to do laundry for a week!" Kevin shouted and Ben nodded in agreed and soon they pressed the peddles to go much faster than ever, leaving the rest behind, so they had to catch them up. Aisha, on the other hand, saw a town below them along with the flag pole and the Mexican flag, moving along with the wind. It was all peaceful until..

_Ah-ahhhhhh __Ah-ahhhhhhh..._

_The voice... _Aisha thought and used her magic to stop the dune buggies and jumped out of the cart and looked around. They were in the middle of a freeway as she pulled her photo, where she angled it in front of a mountain, covered in moss. As she took off her helmet and goggles while she was comparing the photo and the mountain.

_This can't be, right?_ Aisha thought.

"Cousin Aisha?" The four mermen got out of the kart, worrying about her.

"Bestie are you ok?" Miranda got out with the help of Helia as she took off her helmet and put on her leather jacket.

"Aisha?" Pooka flew toward Aisha and soon. She jumped over the railing of the freeway, sliding down the mountain and everyone was in shock from that stunt she did.

"Bestie!" Soon everyone followed her, leaving Albedo and Fixit, sighing.

"Here we go again..." Albedo took ahold of Fixit and soon slid down to meet with the others.

Down below the freeway, they were surrounded by trees, _very_ large trees. A calm breeze hit them and Aisha heard the voice again.

"Is it that voice again Bestie?" Miranda asked.

"_Voice? What_ voice?" Kevin asked. The others were confused as well.

"Cousin Aisha told me along with Friend Kirby and Friend Miranda that she heard a voice calling her," Kanou-a explained.

_Okaaaaay, she's finally lost it. _ Kevin thought.

"If this voice can help me locate my mom, then so be it," Aisha announced and fixed her hair for a moment.

* * *

**TBC**

***Aisha's POV Song used was Chasing Legacy by Shaylin Becton and Tha Vill from Fast and Furious: Spy Racers **


	22. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 3

The queen was seen looking out the view from the balcony before heading inside the kitchen to make some tea for herself. While stirring the small porcelain cup with a spoon, she heard a jingle and appeared in front of her was a black cat with a skull covering its face and a fishtail.

"Hello, slinky kitty. How are you?" Juliet asked the adorable cat while scratching its chin with her manicured nails.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to play with you at this moment. But do not worry. It's not your fault. It's just... I feel as if I'm making my Bloom push away from me... no matter how much I try. It seems like I'm doing a bad job.." The black cat leaned against the queen's hand, closing its eyes for a moment just to love the feeling of being scratched right under the chin.

"What's your name? Do you _even _have one?" Juliet asked and looked at its collar tag.

"_Wednesday?_ What an _unusual_ name, but it'll suit an _unusual_ cat like you." She playfully poked the cat's nose, making Wednesday's fishtail move side to side. As she looked at the kitchen, she admitted how cleaned and organized it was. Everything was labeled and assembled according to size. In the kitchen counter, there was a picture framed of Aisha along with the Mayans, battered but smiling brightly. She remembered this being taken right _after_ the reunion back in Fuego was restored, but before entering the castle, she notices her daughter at the cliff by herself; wind blowing her long raven hair as she smiled upon the sun setting for the first time. The very planet she never knew that existed all her entire life... has risen. That memory was halted when she heard a thump on the kitchen floor, making both cat and queen turn their attention to Jimmy Jones, groaning on the floor after accidentally slipping what looked like chocolate syrup on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked and came to help the boy.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fiiiiiyyynnnn..." Jimmy stopped his sentence for a moment to see a beautiful woman in Aisha's kitchen, but.. she looked _familiar_.

"Hello there." Juliet smiles and waved at him.

"Hi.. how did you get inside the house? Usually, the security system would go off by now."

"Oh don't worry, I mean no harm. I _particularly _live here with my daughter but I live in another world. If you understand?"

_Another world? Daughter? _Jimmy's eyes widened.

_"QUEEN JULIET?!"_

"Meow..." Wednesday responded as she sat down on the kitchen island, tail moving while a three-fingered hand was scratching her scalp affectionately.

* * *

As Aisha told the Mayans about the voice she heard yesterday (and due to not sleeping properly due to it disturbing her sleep, making her words most likely misunderstood because of how she was talking too fast).

"And that's what happened. Any questions?" Aisha asked her friends with her left eye twitching and some of their expressions were a bit off.

"And _you didn't tell us_?!" TK shouted but Ke-inno calmed him down with his powers.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to think I was crazy," Aisha admitted. "Listen, I don't know if this will help me find my mom or it could _possibly_ be a trap, but you gotta believe me, _this _could help me find my mom." Aisha turned her attention toward the forest. "And if you guys don't wanna join. You can go back to the hotel and leave me.." Her hair was in a ponytail and sighing for a moment, concentrating as she tried to hear the voice.

It was quiet until...

"AHH-AHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOHHHAHHHHHH!" Kevin sang along in a very horrible singing. Everyone covered their ears due to the horrible singing.

"Dude _what_ was _that_ about?!" Lance growled at him.

"What, I'm trying to improvise the voice that Black heard." Kevin mocked and did the horrible singing again until Miranda placed duct tape on his mouth with her mana, making him muffle.

"Seriously Kevin? _You_ better zip it or else y_ou'll know me better than as the Purple Mayan_!" Miranda growled with her fist glowing next to his face due to her hands grabbing his navy vest.

With that settled, they turned their attention to Aisha, but she was gone in an instant.

"Princess Aisha?!" Rokai called out and took a step forward, but no response.

"Cousin Aisha!" Her cousins called out.

"Hey, Cuz! Where are ya?!" Nova shouted out in worry.

"_Thanks a lot_, Kevin! You made Aisha run off!" Albedo glared at him, arms crossed and walked away from a moment.

Kevin muffled his apology until Helia heard a scream.

"The princess!" He immediately ran.

"Oh, man!" Ben followed Helia and everyone followed along with the pixies and pets.

"Cuz you better not be dead or _I'll be dead by your mom_!" Nova shouted.

"That makes all of us." Lance ran by Nova. "Along with _her_ dad!"

As the Mayans ran and pixies flew, they were stopped suddenly by Aisha, who stood in front of a horse, but it wasn't _just _a horse.

It was a legendary horse that thought was suppose to be extinct known as the _Teihan. _Brown cracked skin that resembles the earth's ground along with green grass mane-like hair, a tail, and his hooves were covered by the same grass-like hair as well. It was like reliving a fairy tail from a book. It was to guard the forest for all eternity; No matter what and when it means by standing guard for_ all eternity_, it means _for_ _all eternity_.

"What a beautiful horse..." Miranda whispered as she held Kaprosca close to him, believing she was dreaming. Everyone was just amazed by how a mythical creature stayed for so long here on earth.

"It won't let me go through the mountain..." Aisha whispered.

"What should we do?" Harper asked.

Aisha's mind paused when she heard muffling from Kevin, supposedly trying to distract the horse but it was no use.

_I'm not gonna ask. _Aisha thought and turned her attention to the horse. Staring at her with its green eyes. In front of the horse was the moss cover mountain. It looked like it was protecting it of some sort.

"Please... I need to go inside the mountain... my mother was here." Aisha pulled out the photo and showed it to the horse.

_"My mother..."_

The horse looked at the photo for a moment then it walked away for a moment, only to reveal some tracks from a person.

"Bestie, those are tracks from a human.. _not an animal_..." Miranda whispered and Aisha kneels down and inspects it closely.

Some of the others bent or kneel down to see the tracks themselves then a thought came to the princess with a shocked look upon her face.

"Cousin Aisha?" Kanou-a looked at his cousin.

Aisha immediately got up. "Mom wasn't living _in _Mexico. She was _away_ from it.."

The Mayans all shared a look at one another. Now that Amber's secrets were being revealed more and more, it'll be too much for the princess to handle the truth. Zoc was right, the truth _will_ hurt more. Just as she was about to break down, the horse came to nuzzle her cheek with its snot. Wiping the tears off her cheek.

Soon a hug was formed around the girl and she returned the gesture. Sniffles were heard as well. The horse looked at Aisha like it was asking her for something and she nodded. Pulling her hand toward, forming her palm into a cup.

The earth horse dropped something into Aisha's hand from its mouth. She looked at it closely, only to reveal a silver two diamond ring that she knew who this belonged to. A few moments later, the horse walked away from the group of heroes and pixies.

"Thank you..." she whispered and put the ring in her jean pocket for safekeeping and soon the group walked toward the moss mountain without any problem whatsoever.

As Aisha pulled the moss away, she found a passageway to get inside.

"Well, that was- AH!" Aisha stopped her sentence just as she slipped when the earth below her broke between her black combat boots and was about to fall but she grabbed the nearest hand next to her and soon the gang falls down... in a slide.

"Bestie!"

"Cousin Aisha!"

"Babe!

"Princess Aisha!"

"Cuz!"

Kevin muffled screams were heard.

And all was heard was 'Craznocks' from Aisha as they descended down the slide down below.

* * *

**TBC**

**#24**


	23. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 4

Groaning was heard from the young hero's after a massive fall knocked them out of nowhere. The pit they had fallen was big enough for the group of seventeen. Some assume they had fallen on something soft but in reality; they either landed on someone's ass or someone's chest, but one was seen grunting in her sleep state and soon the voice came to her but it was very loud enough, to wake her up.

"_AH_!"

"AH!" Aisha jolted and held her head, groaning. _Will, you shut up voice?! _Aisha grumbled between her teeth and slowly got up, looking around. Seem they were in some pit deep in the mountain but it was dark and so.. a ball of fire later. Aisha looked around and notice her Mayan companions were knocked out from the fall.

"Bestie!" She shook her best friend.

"Bestie wake up!" Soon Miranda groaned then coughed.

"Bestie!" Aisha sigh in relief and helped her sit up on her knees.

"Is it mowning alweady? Whewe's bweakfast?" Miranda spoke like she was a child. Making her best friend arch a brow.

"But _you had breakfast before we left the hotel_." Miranda blink for a moment then became confused.

"Did we? _The fall_?! _It wasn't a dream_?!"

"Not close to being a dream bestie, but it's good to have your normal self again." Aisha smiles softly and patted her head. Soon the two try to wake up everyone else. Once the Mayans were awake(but before they woke them up, Miranda took some pictures of the '_misfortune'_ from where their fall had landed them)

"Hey, where're the pixies?" Gwen remembered before straightening her sleeveless vest. Some got worried to the point they must have gotten lost after the fall.

"They're with me." Rokai approached. On his shoulders and his head was the pixies and pets, huddling together.

"Celeste!" Gwen hugged her pixie of Magic.

"I got you Nyx." Miranda nuzzled her pixie.

"Hey, little dude..." Ben hugged Hero.

"Sorry if we worried you." Albedo calmed his pixie.

After making sure their pixies and pets were unharmed. The only thought was... _how are they gonna get out of here?_

"I see passages but... we don't know where to go first," Kevin comments as he pets Liger.

"One wrong move can doom us all if we're not careful." Lance joined the conversation.

_Ah-ahhhh.._

_Hey, I hear you too but I don't know where to go first. _Aisha thought and looked around.

"How far have we fallen bestie? Can we get out of here?" Aisha asked.

"By the looks of it. It's almost far down here like the well from Spongebob."

This made Aisha giggle in an instant. "Claustrophobic."

"It means he's afraid of Santa Claus hehe." Miranda tried to imitate Spongebob.

"No, it isn't!" Aisha was trying to sound like Squidward.

"Ho Ho Ho...I know." Both girls were laughing from the childhood show while the others looked at them in confusion and Albedo placed a finger next to his head, moving it into a circular motion and adding.

"_Coo coo coo coo..._"

Both sigh and Aisha looked at the passages, even if they split up, they were most likely to be hurt and she wouldn't want that.

"TK, I need some assistance." She called out.

"Gotcha, what you need?"

"Can you isolate my voice? I'm gonna try to pinpoint which passage should we go to."

"Already on it!" TK magically made headphones appear on his head along with a small DJ booth.

"You_ really_ are the voice of the Mayans huh?" Ben asked at the young anodite.

"Damn right."

"And how will this work? We're trapped like rats, we'd probably be eaten some creature that we never seen before or worse.. get attacked by thousands of scorpions and..." A hand covered Helia's mouth due to his long speech.

"We get it Helia," Albedo assured him and turned their attention toward Aisha, who was seen placing a hand on the wall.

"TK, is it ready?" Aisha asked with one eye open.

"Close, isolating voice and a hint of bass can be _very _difficult... ok...3, 2, 1. You're on." TK grinned and soon Aisha started singing.

_Your thoughts become your enemies_  
_When you're locked inside this cage_  
_Life can feel dead to me_  
_And all that's left is rage_

_Regrets for all the time we wasted_  
_Thinking of ourselves_  
_Holding onto pain you tasted_  
_Living in this hell_

_Don't wanna go back home tonight_  
_So I drive this road alone_

_Stay alive for the good times_  
_Stay alive through the bad_  
_Stay alive for the hopes and the fears and the dreams_  
_The best that we ever had_  
_I keep telling myself I can take you_  
_From this God-forsaken place_  
_Stay alive for the good times_  
_Stay alive through the bad_

She was singing like she was an angel and voice class really paid off when she was just a child. Her vocal cords were like golden pipes; delicate and if broken, it would lead to disaster. It seems to be working, the vibrations were felt from the palm of her hand. The song went through every tunnel in every direction. Soon, the voice back came to her...

"Already found it." Aisha walked to the right side of the pit. There was a passage, but the correct one in front of her. So, she walked in casually; hands in her pocket vest, leaving the others confused but followed her.

As always, the passage was dark but large for the group of heroes. Fifteen colorful shards later, the passage was brightened.

"_Sooo_ Selena, your mom lived here?" Lance try to make a conversation with her best friend.

"_Yeah_... by the look of it..." Aisha hugged herself for a moment as Pooka hugged her bonded Mayan, and Miranda did the same, holding her close. "My mom was a little paranoid, so we have to be careful with her homemade booby traps or..."

Soon everyone heard a scream from behind and turned their heads in an instant. Turns out Kevin was caught with the old rope in the ankle trick, seen dangling upside down, arms crossed and pouting. This made Lance laugh in an instant.

"Hey guys, we got the _catch_... of the day." Lance chuckled, making Kevin growl.

"_JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE_!" Kevin demanded and soon, Aisha pulled out her switchblade, which was given back to her when she returned to school by Sarah and aimed at the rope, along came with a grunt and grumbling.

"You ok Kevin?" Gwen helped him up, dusting off the dirt off his navy vest and jeans. "_Never better.._"

The Mayans had to be careful about what they were about to step on. A simple rock can be a homemade shank or a step on a certain white line is a dart will hit where the sun won't shine. Thankfully, no was harm.

Soon, the earth started shaking.

"_NOT AGAIN_!" Kevin shouted and held on to Gwen as the others try to keep their balance.

Soon, some earth broke down and Aisha was the first to fall, but Ben grabbed her hand before she would fall into the unknown.

"I got you!" Ben groaned and tried to pull her up but failed.

"Bestie we're coming!" Soon hands were put on top of one another, groaning and trying to hold on to dear life. Aisha tried to get her feet working by climbing onto the rocks, but she was just in shock as the earth kept shaking rapidly and violently.

"Babe, just hang on!"

"Black!"

"Loosing... grip...!"

"Cousin... Aisha...!"

The earth below them was about to break due to too much weight being held on and soon, broke and all fall down, screaming. Aisha held on her pixie tightly and soon, landed on a slide but it was filled with water.

"Bestie! Ben!" She shouted as she slid down the water slide. Both screaming and holding on to each other.

Some were twirling around a different slide in a different direction as they screamed. Others were on their backs, screaming and in shock due to not knowing where the slide was gonna end them in. The mermen cousin's legs turned into fins just when they landed in the waterslide. Unfortunately, Kevin and Lance crashed into one another, screaming of course and holding on to another tightly. Everyone was screaming to their _deaths _until one by one, they leaped into an undisturbed underwater den.

"AAH!"

"OMG!"

"CANNONBALL!"

"WOO!"

"WHOA!"

"OH MY!"

"FRIENDS!"

"SAVE ME JEBUS!"

All landed into the water safely.

* * *

**TBC.  
Song used was _Stay Alive_ by Andy Black featuring Matt Skiba**


	24. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 5

**A/N: I know that everyone is in panic mode due to a killer virus going on around the world along with a lockdown that is mandatory.  
****Please stay home at all times for your safety toward yourself and others. Also, you'll be seeing a lot more updates for now on. **

**Please enjoy everyone.**

* * *

A knock was heard at the Blaire home and Juliet walked away from Jimmy for a short moment, opening it to reveal.

"Hello!" A spitting image of Gwen Tennyson entered inside the home casually like it was no problem. Instead of having red hair, she had black hair and blue eyes, wearing nothing a purple tank top along with black jeans and leather boots.

"Um.. _who are you?"_

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter Juliet." The queen turned her attention toward the elderly Tennyson, Verdona was here.

"Verdona? _Granddaughter_?"

"Her name is Sunny and I know.. she looks a lot like Gwen but I've decided to let her stay here." Verdona explained for the queen as Sunny was seen relaxing on the large couch, sighing.

"_What_ a huge place for a girl who lives here in the fabulous Hollywood. Are there any servers livin' in this awesome house?" Sunny grins.

"_Sunny." _Verdona glared at the lookalike with a glare along with crossing her arms.

"I'm just joking Grandma." Sunny grins and relaxes in the soft cushions of the leather couch.

"Wonder where's Gwenny and Benji?" Sunny smiled dumbly.

* * *

As the Mayans were deep inside the water den, they all swam up to the surface, legs or fin. One by one, their heads popped out. Panting, in shock and huddling together.

"Oh my bestie, are you ok?" Miranda hugged her.

"I'm fine, we're fine right?" Aisha asked everyone.

"Y-yeah, we're fine," Ben responded, shaking and removed his hair out of his face. Some removed their hair by pulling it back.

"Craznocks... that was _unbelievable..."_ Helia kept panting, some of his bangs were covering his right eye.

"I know, that was _awesome_!" Rokai smiled and cleared his hair from his face.

"Never seen anything like this before?" Gwen whispered as she looked around. Crystal clear water that can be seen down below the team. Below them were jagged rocks and an underwater garden of moss.

"_Are we in heaven_?!" Lance shouted in panic.

"Not close..." Coughs. "Lance?..." Aisha was trying to feel her jean pocket, only to realize...

"_My ring_!" She looked around in the water below, only spotted it sinking down in the pit. "_No_!" She dove down headfirst and swam as fast as her legs can take her. Black clouds of her hair were moving in a soft silk-like effect as she swam down further to get the ring that landed safely in moss. As she approached the ring, some of the moss grabbed her wrist and Aisha was struggling to break free, her lungs were almost out of air and bubbles were coming out of her mouth and soon passed out due to lack of oxygen.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" 7-year-old Aisha was seen alone while people were walking passed by her, unaware that the little girl was lost. All the people had a mask on their faces or face paint that resembles a skull._

_"Mama! Where are you?! MAMA!" Aisha screamed her lungs out and soon everything was white.  
_

* * *

A soft hand was stroking her cheek in order for Aisha to wake up. The team managed to get inside a hidden chamber under the water where she nearly drowned. It was small, warm, dry and cozy. Grumbling was escaped from her lips soon a cough occurred.

"_Mama.._." Aisha muttered.

"She's waking up." Kanou-a smiled and soon brown orbs opened up, confused and lost.

"Guys?..." Aisha croaked.

"Bestie! What you did was reckless _and_ stupid! _You've could've gotten_ _killed_!" Miranda appeared and hugged her best friend as she stayed frozen for a moment but patted her back.

"Sorry guys," Aisha whispered along came with a sigh that escaped her lips, and hugged her friend in return. Soon she was helped up and as the team was too busy shaking the water out of her hair as much as possible, especially their clothing. As Aisha looked around, she now notices they were in some underwater cave. Beautiful crystal clear water droplets rippling from the jagged rocks above them. Each drop made noises as they landed in the small pit. It was just beautiful and breathtaking. In her hand was Ambers ring and instinctively, she slid it in her ring finger where her birth moms were. Now she had two rings. Soon the earth started shaking again, everyone screamed and held on to one another.

As the earth started shaking, Aisha notice that no rock was breaking up and suddenly. She then notices a cliff nearby and there, she saw something moved. Curious, she walked toward the cliff and saw what looked like some lizard, moping and minding its business. Arching a brow, Aisha walked slowly so she wouldn't scare it and thought of doing a test.

_Stomp Stomp Clap._

The lizard followed the same pattern and the earth started shaking.

_Ok, I'm thinking crazy... _Aisha thought and did it again.

_Stomp Stomp Clap._

Again the lizard followed.

Arching a brow in confusion, she did the same pattern again but backwards.

_Clap Clap Stomp._

Again, making the seismic effect.

Aisha walked a little closer to the mysterious lizard, only to reveal a beautiful lime green Iguana. At first, it got scared and back away from her but not too far because of a chain was attached to its ankle.

"Oh, you poor thing," Aisha whispered and walked toward it. As she got close, it started hissing. Aisha jolted and back away for a moment.

"_It's ok, I just wanna help you_," Aisha told it as it growled at her and started making the earth shake.. _with_ _its tail_.

"_Oh save me Jebus..._" Aisha was trying to stay balance until the lizard took notice of her; she was still standing which was shocking since normally people would just run away and _she_ didn't. It stopped stomping for a moment and made Aisha land on her knees, where she was close to the magical lizard.

Aisha slowly pulled out her hand, trying to pet it but it backed away, scared.

"It's alright." She smiled and with one snap of her fingers, the chain broke and the lizard looked at its free leg then her. Amazed and in shock, it looked at Aisha with amazement.

_Y-you are a magical being? _It asked her in thought.

_Of course, I am. _Aisha told in thought.

_Amazing, I assume I was just the only one. Thank you for freeing me, for now. I'll be your service. _The iguana bows down her head in a proper manner and soon nuzzled the princess's hand and Aisha gently pet it.

_Do you have a name? _Aisha asked it.

_I do not but sadly I forgot. A woman did give me a name before you came..._

_A woman?! What did she look like?! _Aisha asked it frantically.

_Brown hair, freckles, light skin. _The iguana was picturing the woman who became kind to her.

_My mom. Did you meet my mom?_

_Your mother? **She** was your mother? She was too pretty to live here underground! _This made a smile appear on Aisha's face and her heart started pounding with excitement.

_Tell me, where did she live? _Aisha asked the iguana.

The iguana looked at another direction down from the cliff below them and pointed at another cave entrance.

Aisha gasp quietly and gulps in shock and surprise. She soon got on her feet, removing her boots, socks, and vest, only to reveal a black tank top while she walked toward the cave entrance. Her ponytail slid down, leaving it down freely and passing her waist then soon it covered her right eye again. Shaken and scared of the cave entrance that will take her toward her destination or death; _she would take that risk_. Ignoring the voices behind he like a mindless zombie, she immediately started running. Her world was now in slow motion.

_*Every inch of me is trembling  
But not from the cold  
Something is familiar  
Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold  
I can sense you there  
Like a friend I've always known  
I'm arriving  
And it feels like I am home_

She kept running without stopping, she felt she was getting close somehow. Behind her were her friends after getting dried up. Black hair bouncing behind her and along the way her shard popped out of her tank top, bouncing along the way. Her heart kept pounding while she smiled along the way, running down the pathway. _No, her destiny._

_I have always been a fortress_

_Cold secrets deep inside  
You have secrets, too  
But you don't have to hide_

_Show yourself  
I'm dying to meet you  
Show yourself  
It's your turn  
Are you the one I've been looking for  
All of my life?  
Show yourself  
I'm ready to learn_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_I've never felt so certain  
All my life I've been torn  
But I'm here for a reason  
Could it be the reason I was born?  
I have always been so different  
Normal rules did not apply  
Is this the day?  
Are you the way  
I finally find out why?_

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, unaware of how far she was, but she soon found herself at a dead end. As she looked up, another passage was present and without thinking, she jumped up and started crawling.. _like an ant. _She started grunting as she climbs the rock passage, not caring she broke a nail, making her bleed or tearing her outfit. She just had to keep going as she grunts along the way. Finally, she pulled herself out of the hole, dirtied but shook off the tiredness out of the way. Six feet away, she stumbled upon pillars to balance on and to get to the other side. Steadying herself, she took a leap of faith and landed on a pillar. As she balanced herself on the pillar, she kept leaping from another pillar to another. As soon as she got close to the other side, she yelps in shock as she nearly fell but got a hold of the cliff. Grunting her teeth and hanging on to dear life, she pulled herself up, unaware her tattoos were glowing. As soon as she got herself out of danger, she pants for a moment. She looked back and witness the others behind her, smiling and telling her to move forward and so she did.

_Show yourself_

_I'm no longer trembling  
Here I am  
I've come so far  
You are the answer I've waited for  
All of my life  
Oh, show yourself  
Let me see who you are_

In front of her, was another entrance but covered with a dirtied cloth. Slowly, she grabbed the cloth and pulled it aside, walking inside. It was dark, but Aisha kept walking. Her ancient animals helped her along by guiding her with their light. As they kept going further down in the cave, she saw a beam of light and walked toward it.

_Come to me now_

_Open your door  
Don't make me wait  
One moment more  
Oh, come to me now  
Open your door  
Don't make me wait  
One moment more_

One by one, all four ancient animals landed in the palm of her hands and a black flame was flickering brightly and preventing itself from being blown away. Curious, she walked into the beam of light with the black flame. Her fire exploded in her hand, forming a fire tornado around her and the den but it did not harm her then it dissolved.

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_There's a river_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Full of memory_

A silhouette of a woman was formed in front of her. Aisha gasp then immediately teared up and started sniffling. Knowing _who_ this person was. _Mama._

_Mi Nina Preciosa_

_Mi Mama!_

Soon, Aisha's outfit turned into fire. Her wore black high heeled ankle boots, a black and gray glittery mini skirt were formed around her waist with a lash in the center, two black bracelets that were placed on her wrist, along with a matching strapless crop top, on her right shoulder was a loose lash which was held together with a gray round shape jewel. A silver choker was placed around her neck and lastly, rectangular pointed fairy wings with a hint of red and black were formed. Her hair remained the same but cleaned and straightened. She looked at her mother, smiling and sniffled a bit. Amber smiled back at her daughter

_Show yourself  
Step into your power  
Throw yourself  
Into something new_

_You are the one you've been waiting for_

_All of my life_

_All of your life_

_Oh, show yourself_

Her wings started fluttering from behind and she soon started flying up as Amber smiled up at Aisha. Aisha, soon lifted up her arms up together with her hand's inches apart and soon started concentrating. A ball of fire was formed and all of the ancient animals flew around the now fairy princess. Her new powers were just evolving and now, she had the power of fire, _in her fingertips._

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

As Aisha opened her eyes, she became curious where she was now, but remembered she was still in the mountain. This time the room brightened and suddenly she gasp with amazement when she saw that this den was scattered with her mom's items. Designer bags, a handmade makeup table with a mirror full of different makeup. Boxes of items labeled and some newspaper articles cut and scattered all over the wall. All the articles were about... _Aisha._

_'COMA DEFEATS IVANOV!'_

_'COMA STRIKES AGAIN!'_

_COMA BECAME BLACK!_

_'I WILL PAINT YOUR WORLD BLACK!' BOXER RESPONSE TO RODRIGUEZ FOR THE TITLE!_

_'YAMAMOTO VS BLACK, LET'S GET IT ON!'_

_'WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE FOR THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP'_

Aisha couldn't believe it. Her mom did watch her.. _always._

"_Aisha?" _She immediately turned her head when she heard a muffled voice. Soon, her fairy outfit dissolved and returned to her normal clothing. The cloth was removed to reveal Ben.

"Ben!" Aisha ran toward him and hugged him tightly. Confused, he hugged her back, stroking her black hair. Everyone even took a turn to hug the princess. Rokai, on the other hand, came with the iguana over his shoulder. Soon the team came in and looked around the room. It can fit a party of fifty... _or more._

Gwen found some golden bracelets hanging against the wall. As she examines the bracelets closer, they all were imprinted with one name. _Aisha._

One of the guys were opening some boxes, only finding some clothing that belonged to Amber.

Aisha, on the other hand, walked toward the makeup table, only to find a large picture frame of her as a newborn and Amber holding her lovingly. Lifting it up to take a good look at it and soon, she held it close to her and whimpered. Miranda came to her and looked at the picture as well. She soon gave a sad expression and hugged her best friend, stroking her hair as well.

"_Mama, I miss you so much..._" Aisha whispered.

"She is _always_ with you bestie, She'll _never_ leave your side," Miranda told her.

The raven nodded while whimpering and soon, she started crying. Tears streaming down her face along with snot coming out of her nose. Miranda hugged her close, making her cry against her shoulder. Miranda patted her back as well and stayed by her side. Everyone watched from their spot, some wiped their tears away and some gave off a sad expression from seeing their friend and cousin crying. Everyone formed a group hug around the crying princess until she stopped for a moment when she spotted the same horse that let them enter the mountain. Soon everyone looked at the horse as it walked toward the heroes. The great Teihan stood in front of Aisha and soon nuzzled her cheek, making her smile and the others as well.

"Your mother may not be with you physically my dear, but she'll _always_ be here, in your heart and everywhere you go,_ She'll always be there_." The Teihan told the princess and she nodded in agreement.

"_Thank you.._." She strokes its mane as she smiled.

* * *

It was already late, the team (along with Iggy the Iguana Aisha named) had finally left the mountain, battered but ok. As they reached toward the freeway where they left their dune buggies. The pixies were finally reunited with their bonded Mayans especially Pooka, who was happy to see the princess battered and smiling. Aisha looked at the mountain view, now moss free. Wind blowing freely and calmly as the full moon brighten the exhausted heroes.

"You gonna be ok bestie?" Miranda asked as she cleaned up her leather jacket and put it back on.

"I'll be fine. I never thought that finding something can be..." She paused when she felt Rayann sleeping on her head which she ignored but she continued as she held Pooka close to her. "_Heartbreaking_. Dad was right, I should have never done this..." She looked down.

"Like the horse said, '_Your mother will always be here with you. Wherever you go and in your heart._' You did what you had to do and you deserve to know." Miranda made a point and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aisha nodded then said, "...my mom did horrible things, but she was a good mother. That's something I'll never forget.." She smiled as she looked at the view again.

"She was a wonderful person and a loving mother you could ever have, and no secrets will be kept from you." She smiles. Aisha nodded and looked at the photo of her, her mother and her uncle while Miranda side hugged her and Aisha did the same. Then an idea came to her.

"Guys, how about we take a photo together with the mountain?" She suggested

"Yeah, we can," Miranda said.

"We should." Lance joined

"Hell yeah." TK grinned

"Of course," Ke-inno said.

"Wonderful idea Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a smiled.

The tall guys were in the back while the shorties were in the front in order for the picture to be perfect. Some decided to sit down and pose. The pixies, pets, and Iggy were either on the Mayan's head, shoulder or in their palms. Aisha made her phone float for a moment and came in picture view so everyone can be part of it.

"Ready everyone?" Aisha asked.

"Ready!" They replied.

"3..."

"2...1!"

_FLASH!_

Everyone got to see the photo with everyone smiling, posing and giving off a rocker or peace sign, but all in all, _it was perfect._

As Aisha was about to enter the buggy, a cool breeze hit her harshly and she immediately turned her head for a moment, only seeing the view of the forest below her along with the mountain. Her lips formed a smile when she felt and heard her mom calling her by using the wind. It became calm and soon heard it clearly.

_Mi Nina Preciosa_

"Babe, come on!" Ben called out and Aisha turned around to see Ben waving at her with his helmet and goggles on.

"Coming." Aisha walked and entered the buggy as she put on her helmet and goggles as well. Ben then held her hand for a moment, squeezing it to ensure everything will be alright before driving back to the hotel for some rest.

Outside the mountain, a little shrine was made for Amber. Her picture was present along with a bouquet of colorful roses. Next to it was the Great _Teihan_, standing proud and strong. Wind blowing its green mane and as always, will watch the forest for all eternity.

_Always._

* * *

**The Mexico trip will end soon and we'll move on to another crazy adventure for the Mayans. Especially with cousin Sunny coming along for the ride and a new pet. I hope you all will enjoy my story while we are dealing with a crisis in the meantime. Stay safe everyone. BRB. Always remember to wash your hands.**

**Thank you for your patients and I really do appreciate you all reading my stories. Please favor and review! I would like to hear it from you. **

**Song used was Show Yourself by Elsa from Frozen 2. I thought it would be a perfect song for reaching a destiny that is out of hand for young Aisha.**

***meaning Aisha's thought**

* * *

**The Mayans were cheering and waving at their lovely readers even laughing.**

**"See ya!" Aisha shouted.**

**"We'll be back soon!" Gwen shouted as well.**

**"Come on guys!" Aisha and the others ran off, laughing and giggling. A few moments later, TK popped out from the side then flew the center, posing.**

**"TADA!" TK yelled out.**

**"TK!" Everyone shouted in furry and soon a mana rope landed on TK, pulling him out of the screen.**

**ΜΛYΛNS**


	25. The Secret Behind Amber Blaire Part 6

_3 Six foot long burritos, 4 dozen tacos and dozens of bottled drinks later.._

Aisha sighs after chugging down another bottle of Tamarindo soda.

"OMG, _I've never been this so much hungry in my entire life_!" She shouted in relief but sighs, leaning against her chair.

"Well Black, that's because you suggested we go to a food truck... and, _here we are_.." Kevin made a point by eating some homemade tortilla chips and homemade chunky salsa on the side.

"Well Kevin, we're in Mexico. Mexico is home of delicious food, amazing culture and lastly," Aisha paused when she saw Kaprosca sharing a quesadilla with Miranda and Tigon and Liger fighting over a soft taco.

"Family." She finished her sentence and took a bite of her burrito. Sighing in relief from all the meaty and cheesy goodness especially the red sauce that was layered on top of the burrito.

Soon afterward from their dinner (and possibly lunch), Aisha fell asleep on the seat of the dune buggy, exhausted from the adventure that had taken happened today outside Mexico, and yet she deserved it. Before eating, Lance actually bandaged the poor girl from all the climbing, leaping and escaping death for _like the thousandth time_ of course, but Aisha gave him a kiss on the cheek, reassuring she is fine, _for now_.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" Aisha kept screaming out her mother as more people kept passing her. She kept looking around with tears running down her face._

_"Aisha!" A voice called out and Aishas eyes widened._

_"Mama?!" A hand got a hold of the little girl and when she turned her head, she saw Amber, dressed as a cat._

_"Mama!" She hugged her tightly and her mother did the same._

_"Baby, you shouldn't run off like that! You could have gotten hurt and oh! Your costume is a wreak." Her blue fairy costume was wreaked and ripped, especially the wings._

_"I'm sorry mama..." Aisha pouted and looked down._

_"No, I should say I am sorry, Sweetie, I didn't mean to snap at you. Let me try that again. Here's what I meant to say. You know you shouldn't get another cotton candy due to the fact you had two earlier. It's not good to have too many sweets and remember when you had too many sweets."_

_Aisha looked at her mother and nodded. "Yes mama, I went to the hospital due to pain.."_

_"That's right sweetheart," Amber told her softly. "_.._Ya know mama will always love you right? Always and forever?" Amber reasoned with the girl._

_"Yes, mama." She avoided eye contact._

_"Well, what matters that you are safe and everyone is waiting by the car. Waiting for you." Aisha looked at her mom._

_"Really?"_

_"Really really." Amber smiled and got on her feet. Aisha placed her small hand around Ambers. She remembers her mother having a large ring in her ring finger and couldn't stop staring at it since it was large and beautiful. Amber told her that the two diamonds represent her and Aisha, together and always. Aisha held Amber's hand tightly as they walked out of the crowd, the two entered through a portal, which amazes the girl. A now older Aisha was walking into a bright room, with her mother holding her hand. In front of Aisha, were the people she loved the most and treasured. Tears were streaming down her face and sniffled, soon she wiped them away as much as possible._

_"I love you, Aisha," Amber whispered and soon dissolved into glitter._

* * *

Out of bed, Aisha was seen in her shorts and tank top. Messing black hair and still bandaged. Miranda, her and Iggy were the only people in the hotel room, sound asleep. She was exhausted with a lot of things but last night was an eye-opener. Before leaving the cave, she made sure everything was packed away so she can magically put them in her and Ben's room. That way, she can look over the items that were taken and see what was missing in the house. When she entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. As always as she presents herself_,_ the same old wavey/curly messy bed hair, morning breath, _gross,_ bandages wrapped around her palm and some of her fingers, right shoulder included. Small band-aids were littering around her legs, arms and body(so small that Lance had them sprayed and bandaged so they wouldn't get infected) but thankfully they have healed a bit so she was free to pull them off and... _one blue eye?_

Aisha rubbed her eyes just believing she was going crazy but she wasn't. _She actually had one blue left eye,_ but her right eye was _still brown_. _This is unbelievable._ Was it possible her powers were evolving from the mountain adventure? _Possibly. _She grinned from her new eye and what better way is to upgrade her new eyes is a whole new look.

"For a new beginning." Aisha snapped her fingers and glitter came out.

Meanwhile, room service came to give Miranda and Aisha their usual breakfast. Iggy was happily munching on her mixed veggies and fruit bowl while Miranda changed into a large grey sweater- like dress along with black stockings. She wore ankle purple combat shoes. As she was fixing her hair, Aisha came out wearing black jeans with fishnets on the knees. A large one-shoulder black sweatshirt with the writing '_Whats your damage?_' revealing her bandaged right shoulder. Black spike heel booties, a ribboned choker around her neck that had a black heart hanging, some bracelets and... _a new hairstyle_. Her long black hair was curled up but the left side of her head was shaved off, but some of her hair was pulled to the right.

"Hey, bestie." She told her friend good morning.

The young anodite smiled at the young princess. "You look beautiful." She responded.

"Thanks, bestie, you think the guys will react badly with my new look?" She questioned.

"Well by the look of it... _Ben will be drooling up a storm_."

Aisha giggled. "Also, _do you notice anything else_?"

That's when Miranda gasp. "Bestie, your eye? it changed!"

"Woke up this morning with it." She admitted and rubbed her head.

"Bestie..." Miranda paused as Aisha waited for a response.

"_I THINK YOU LOOK MORE BEAUTIFUL **THAN** EVER WITH TWO DIFFERENT COLOUR EYES_!" She yelled out and Aisha smiled, hugging her best friend and soon they squealed. It soon stopped when Aisha saw a note on the floor.

_Meet us outside, there's a surprise we have for you. _It read. Iggy went to Aisha's left leg, panting like a dog and soon she picked her up and placed her over her shoulder as if Iggy was a cat.

"A note? Didn't see that." Miranda admitted while rubbing her head in embarrassment. She was just so hungry she just started eating away unaware that a small note fell out of her plate.

"Let's check it out," Aisha suggested and put some sunglasses on along with her black Fedora hat and soon the three left.

* * *

As the two girls and Iggy went to the beach/pool at the hotel they were staying. The girls were giggling as they walked but wondered what surprise was the note saying.

"Guys!" Aisha shouted out when she saw the Mayans and..._HEART OF FIRE ALONG WITH BLACK VEIL BRIDES?!_

"Hey Black! The band let us borrow their instruments!" Tavo grinned and played with the drums. Aisha and Miranda.. looked at each other with confusion and soon took notice they were a stage made and Tavo was on top of it.

* * *

The pool was getting crowded while some stayed by the side of the pool and sand, hoping to see the infamous Aisha Black perform.._in Mexico._

Word has it that Aisha will be staying at the hotel and would perform to her adoring fans, _thanks to Lance and Kevin._ Soon fans came to the hotel and in order to get inside, they must show the flyer that was passed around in the streets. That was phase two thanks to Ashley Purdy and Andy Biersack.

Phase three was setting up the stage and giving out T-shirts for a good price with a little help with Gwen and Miranda.

Phase four was to make sure the equipment and Aisha were good to perform which didn't seem to be a problem, but with the singer, _it did_. Aisha took off her sweatshirt and put on a black and white flannel over her tank top. Lance then came along, fixing her long black jet hair.

"I didn't _really_ think you guys had that idea up your sleeves," Aisha commented as she took some sips of her water bottle.

_"Well_, it was actually Ben's Selena. After everything that happened.. with the cave-in_, slides, almost to the point we were close to the verge of death._" Lance grumbled to himself at that last sentence as he sprayed the girl's hair.

_"It was an eyeopener," _Lance kept thinking if _he_ didn't go to this trip. Would Selena survive the falls? the exhaustion? the turmoils? the disagreements? and the natural instincts? Selena was always up for the challenges when they were growing up and she knew how to fight. As he was styling the hair, he said "We wanted what's best for you. So, I called the guys and they totally agreed." Lance grinned. "But, the biggest surprise toward us was _that_ haircut and the colored eye of yours. You made Ben and your mermen cousins knock the light out of them." This made Aisha blush in an instant, but the others approved this new look.

"Well, I thought it was time to change up my look Lance," Aisha grins.

"Bestie!" Aisha and Lance turned their heads to see Miranda, panting. On her shoulder was Nyx, panting as well from following Miranda. Rayann was seen on the other shoulder, fast asleep as always.

"OMG! _The audience is a full house now_!"

"Really?" Aisha tilted her head until Albedo took her chin, applying the foundation first then the black eyeshadow and black lipstick.

"Since when did you learn how to do makeup Albedo?" Aisha asked as he kept applying.

"_Learned it... from the internet_.," Albedo confessed as he finished it by adding a black heart at the corner of her right eye and soon placed a mirror in front of her, revealing herself with amazement. She looks like a _completely_ different person from the black makeup and Albedo, grinned and helped her up.

"Do your best cousin." Albedo smiled as he held her hands together, making Aisha smile back, nodding, pecked his cheek and soon walked toward the stage.

The rest went straight to the audience, joining every Latin fan who enjoy the same music as every one of the fans. Some fans pulled out their phones to record this moment and take some pictures. They were all excited to see... _Heart of Fire performing._

Soon Aisha walked on stage.

The crowd was screaming and cheering for the raven girl with the amazing haircut she produced to them.

"Hello, Mexico!" Aisha shouted from the microphone in front of her an the fans cheered again.

"Well, I didn't expect to perform today everyone, at all!" The fans and Mayans started laughing. "But, I'm happy I did. Thanks to everyone who put their hearts into it." Aisha smiled as the guitars were playing a bit, along with the drums and bass. Sadly Aisha couldn't play the bass due to her palms covered in bandages, so... she asked if Albedo would play and he agreed. Except for that part when he was handed a _perverted_ bass guitar by Ashley Purdy, but there was no other instrument besides this particular bass. So he stuck with it for the whole concert. More cheering was heard from the fans.

"I'm gonna play a song that I wrote in my spare time. It was when I was at my lowest." She prevented tears from coming down to prevent her makeup from smudging. "To those who are on their lowest, you're not alone. This is for you."

Aisha looked back at her band and nodded. Josh started playing the guitar as Aisha calmed herself down and soon started singing.

_All of my angels gone_  
_Stuck with these demons now_  
_I'll work it out somehow_  
_But I'm still waiting_  
_There's no one left to hold_  
_Wish I knew what I now know_  
_Can't wait to lose control_  
_'Cause I'm impatient_

_Find my way_  
_Through this empty space_

_In the middle of nowhere_  
_Can I save the rest of my life?_  
_Can't believe I'm still standing_  
_Trying to find the will to survive_

_Eh, eh, in the nowhere_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone(__left all alone)_

_I'm nowhere_  
_I'm nowhere_

_Through all the suffering_  
_No one can hear my screams_  
_Hands wrapped around my heart_  
_But I'm still bleeding_  
_Entire life of pain_  
_Try and learn to live again_  
_One giant leap of faith_  
_And I'm still praying_

_Find my way_  
_Through this empty space_

_In the middle of nowhere_  
_Can I save the rest of my life?_  
_Can't believe I'm still standing_  
_Trying to find the will to survive_

_Eh, eh, in the nowhere_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone (__left all alone)_

_I'm nowhere_

_I'm nowhere_

_I'm nowhere_

_In the middle of nowhere_  
_Can I save the rest of my life?_  
_Can't believe I'm still standing_  
_Trying to find the will to survive_

_Eh, eh, in the nowhere_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone_  
_Eh, eh, left all alone (__left all alone)_

_I'm nowhere_

As her song finished, the fans were clapping and cheering. Miranda sniffled abit along with the girls and the bonded pixies and pets. Some of the guys tried to give off the strongest '_tough guy look_' but failed miserably. Now Aisha wished her parents were to see this. Giving off a rocker hair move, she bowed down to the crowd and they screamed louder. Raising her right arm up, her hand formed a 'rocker' sign. Making the fans cheer for more and screaming her name. It made Aisha smile, the same smile whenever Andy is performing with Black Veil Brides and soon, an idea struck her.

"Ok everyone, I'm gonna need another singer to take my place for now. Kevin come here!" Aisha shouted from the microphone.

Kevin's eyes widened.

"_What_?!"

"Come on Levin, quit stalling!" Lance soon pushed him toward the stage. Along with Kanou-a and his brothers and with the fairies sisters.

"I-I can't sing!" Kevin protest. Making the other Mayans, ants in disguise along with Black Veil Brides laugh.

"Just do it!" Lance got him on the stage, looking down at the audience and making him shake.

"Black?!" She gave him a mic in his hand.

"Don't worry, I got a song for you that you might be accustom to you." She winked and soon she left to meet with the others, hugging and squealing together from the performance.

"Black?!"

_Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!_

The fans cheered and Kevin looked at the audience nervously and looked at the band member, giving them a thumbs up. Soon started playing one by one and Kevin calmed himself down and started singing.

_I'm gonna kill you, Black..._

_Did you give up?  
Did it get easier?  
Did all those things you wanted  
Come together in the end?  
Was I the one?  
Was I even There?  
Did you ever really notice how i  
Never really cared?_

_She smiled and looked at me and said_

_You don't know what it's like (__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_You don't know what it's like (__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_I feel like nothing at all_

_You don't know what it's like __(__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you believe in it?_

_Did all those things I promised_

_Come up empty in the end?_

_Any regrets?_

_Any dreams you miss?_

_Comfort comes with patience_

_Serenity and yeah_

_She smiled and looked at me and said_

_You don't know what it's like __(__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_You don't know what it's like (__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_I feel like nothing at all_

_You don't know what it's like __(__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_I feel insignificant_

_I feel nothing at all_

_I feel insignificant_

_Did you give up?_

_Did it get easier?_

_Every little word lingered_

_Slipped and fell _

_You don't know what it's like __(__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_You don't know what it's like (__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_I feel like nothing at all_

_You don't know what it's like __(__what it's like, __what it's like)_

_You don't know what it's like, __what it's like oh, yeah_

_You don't know what it's like, whats it's like, oh, yeah_

_I feel nothing at all_

_I feel nothing at all_

_I feel nothing_

_You don't know what it's like_

Once the song ended, everyone cheered loudly as Kevin pant from the singing and expressing himself from the song. _He_ _really pulled it off. _The Mayans and Black Veil Brides cheered the loudest especially since Kevin sang amazingly and awesome. Before leaving, he took a bow and exits off the stage and Aisha went on the stage.

"Give a round of applause to Kevin _Ethan _Levin everyone!" Aisha shouted from the mic and everyone screamed and applause.

"This next song is a dedication of Black Veil Brides! Thank you, for everything you've done for us!" Screams were heard and the music started playing again.

_Scream, shout_  
_Scream, shout,_  
_We are the fallen angels_

_We are the in-between, cast down as sons of war_  
_Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn_  
_We won't cause the pain, of living out their law_  
_Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed_

_Woah..._

_We're bored to death in heaven_  
_And all alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout_  
_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,_  
_We scream (We scream) we shout whoa-oh,_

_We are the fallen angels_

Aisha soon got down the stage helped by security as she kept sing. The fans were scooting away from the girl, forming a large pit. Her lips formed a grin as she circled to the fans, giving them high fives. She continued singing.

_Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell_  
_The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,_  
_We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,_  
_A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell_

Aisha formed a microphone in her hand passed it to Kanou-a, Making him gasp and looked at the singer with confusion until she mouth 'Sing!"

_Kanou-a: We're bored to death in heaven_  
_Aisha: And all alone in hell_

_Both: We only want to be ourselves_

Soon more microphones were made and passed along to the Mayans.

_Ben: We scream! (we scream!)_

_Kevin: We shout! (we shout!)_

_Kaprosca: We are the fallen angels!_  
_Lance: We scream! (we scream!)_  
_Gwen: We shout! _

_Everyone: Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh!_

_TK: To those who sing alone, _

_Miranda: No need to feel the sorrow,_  
_Everyone: We scream! (we scream!) we shout whoa,_  
_We are the fallen angels!_

_Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels_  
_Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Ke-inno: We scream (we scream), _

_Albedo: We shout (we shout)_  
_Gwen: We are the fallen angels_  
_Everyone: We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Koniel: To those who sing alone, _

_Nova: No need to feel the sorrow,_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,_  
_Harper and Josette: We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,_  
_We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels_

Some panted after the song ended and the crowd around them were screaming and cheering for their name.

_Mayans! Mayans! Mayans! Mayans!_

Aisha smiled and felt like this concert was just getting started and soon she ran up the stage with Lance by his hand.

"Alright everyone, one more song and we'll call it a day!" The fans cheered more as the Mayans and ants held on to each other. Young Miranda came back with water in her hand and passed it along for everyone. She soon turned her attention to Ben, smiling gently toward him.

"This is a song that made my heartbeat in an instant..." She winked at Ben and Ben blushed in an instant, making Kevin grin and gently elbowed him. Meanwhile, Lance was getting an acoustic guitar prepared and making sure the strings were sounding correct then wink at Aisha.

"Hope you all enjoy." She smiled as she combed her hair back, making the crowd scream again then silence. She soon looked at her two rings from both her adopted mother and birth mother.

_I hope you guys are watching at home._

_I was lost, but you found me_  
_Hiding in the shadows from my destiny_  
_And you saw things that no one else could see_  
_You saved me when I was my worst enemy_

_It feels so good to be alive_  
_Just you and me tonight_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_  
_I heard your heart call mine_  
_And then all the stars aligned_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_

_Spread through me like a wild flame_  
_I feel it in my veins_  
_I'll never ever be the same_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_Cheers to the thing money can't buy_  
_Can't buy what I feel inside_  
_This thing, I can't deny_  
_Our pretty little paradise_

_It feels so good to be alive_  
_Just you and me tonight_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_  
_I heard your heart call mine_  
_And then all the stars aligned_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_

_Whoa-oo-oh_  
_Whoa-oo-oh_  
_Whoa-oo-oh_  
_What a beautiful life_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful, what a beautiful life_  
_What a beautiful, what a beautiful, what a beautiful life_  
_What a beautiful, what a beautiful, what a beautiful life_  
_What a beautiful, what a beautiful, what a beautiful life_

_It feels so good to be alive_  
_Just you and me tonight_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_  
_I heard your heart call mine_  
_And then all the stars aligned_  
_Don't wake me up from this high_  
_What a beautiful life_

As the song finished, Aisha pant and soon, the crowd started cheering from the last song. A whimpering Aisha covered her mouth as black streams were crawling down her face. Her bandmates held on to her as she was about to go on knees, sniffling. She looked at members, smiling and panting from this amazing experience of a lifetime. Hands holding on to dear life all bow down to the fans, cheering.

"I love you Mexico!" Aisha shouted this time without the microphone and formed a heart sign with her hands. Everyone cheered and did the same symbol with their hands as well. Even blow kisses at her fans.

* * *

"_Oh my goodness you are so adorable_!" Sunny was seen hugging Pinocchio, making him muffled against her chest. "Where can I find a puppet like you anyway?! I want one!" Sunny was cuddling the wooden puppet close to her.

"Sunny, you won't find a puppet like him anywhere because that is _Aisha's puppet_." Juliet interrupted Sunny.

"_This is Aisha's puppet!?"_ She squealed and hugged him tighter. "Then Aisha wouldn't mind if I babysat him once in a while right?" She looked at the small puppet, who was finally breathing.

"C-can you put me down please Miss Sunny?" Pinocchio asked the girl nicely.

"Of course," She set down the puppet as he finally sighs in relief.

"I'm gonna check the whole place out!" She grinned and disappeared. Making Juliet sigh.

_Teenagers..._ She sighs and went to check on Pinocchio, who's cheek was covered with kiss marks.

"Are you alright my dear?" She magically made a handkerchief appear in her hand and sat down by the puppet, cleaning up the cheek with the soft cloth.

"Yes, my queen... Miss Sunny seems to be a... _handful at this moment_." Pinocchio whispered and looked down at his wooden feet.

"I know you miss Bloom my puppet, but she'll be back soon, so you do not have to worry." She gently picked the puppet up as if he was a child in her arms.

"But my queen, it has been _two days_ and she promised she would respond once she fulfills her mission," Pinocchio remembered.

"I know my dear," She strokes his hair. "But once she finishes her mission, she will call, I promise.." Juliet smiled and patted his head.

_"Queen Juliet!"_

Something interrupted the queen and the puppet.

"_Queen Juliet!"_

_"Queen Juliet!"_

Then something opened the door.

"Queen Juliet!" The voice was actually from Pidge, the former green Paladin of Voltron, who was seen panting.

"Young Pidge, what is the matter?" Juliet asked.

"You must see this, my queen! you won't believe what I just found!"

* * *

As Aisha was starting to pack all her clothing and souvenirs she picked up during the trip she knew her family would love, especially Pinocchio, who she misses so much and her pets. They wouldn't be boarded on their plane for the next several hours or so, so they had to head there as soon as possible. Making sure she was seen dressed up in her clothes she wore early before the concert and making sure her rings were secured in her ring finger. She couldn't believe that this adventure was already over now and she gonna head home, to see her family again and show her powers that were evolving. Pooka and Rayann were asleep on her shoulders in the meantime, exhausted from the concert.

_So, you were leading me to mi mama huh?_ Aisha thought as she looked at her ring that was held with her thumb and index finger.

_[A/N- if Aisha said 'mi mama' she is referring to Amber. If she just said 'mom', she's referring to her mother, Juliet. I hope this helps]_

Sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed as she stared at the ring, glistening in the sun beautifully by the clear diamonds so huge, they reminded her how much her mama loved this ring so much. Because it was designed for her, but it soon hit the young teen princess to realize is that.

_'All small things matter.' Mama would always say that._ Aisha gave off a goofy smile until she notices something written inside the band of the ring.

"Huh?" She looked at it closely.

"Hey bestie, I just checked with the guys. They are all packed and ready to go." Miranda smiled as she entered the room with Iggy, laying over her shoulders. Nyx was sound asleep in her arms.

"Hey bestie, check this out." She handed her the ring and Miranda looked at it closely. At first, it looked like a normal ring that she would wear out for evening parties, but by looking at the band. _It tells a whole different story._

"They look like _coordinates_ bestie, but _these_ numbers can take us anywhere." Miranda pointed out since they had to head to the airport before their time to depart. Immediately, Aisha pulled out her laptop from her bookbag she picked up in Mexico and started typing up the numbers that Miranda called out. Just when she finished typing the numbers. It pinpointed a location.

"Look at this." Aisha turned her laptop around to Miranda to see the screen.

"_A cemetery? Here_?" Miranda voiced was raised up a bit too high.

"Seems to be one, wanna check it out?" Aisha grinned as she magically made her plumber badge appear in her hand.

_Always come in handy. _Aisha thought as she transferred the data to the badge. Soon a hollo-map of Mexico appeared in front of her, blinking at the location.

"Bingo."

* * *

As the Mayans, the ants and their bonded pixies(who were sound asleep in their bonded Mayans arms along with Iggy, looking out the window on Miranda's lap) were heading toward the cemetery with their luggage and thanks for Alfredo of course. All Aisha did was stare at the badge, hoping they would make it to the cemetery. Alfredo was getting worried about the young girl sitting across from him.

_"Ya sabes, cuanto más miras tu mapa, el auto no conducirá más rápido."- You know, the more you look at your map, the car won't drive any faster._

Aisha jolted and almost dropped the badge, but had it in her grasp, smiling at it and looked at Alfredo.

_"Conozco a Alfredo, pero esto me lleva a algún lado. Eso es lo que mi mamá hubiera querido."- I know Alfredo, but this has to lead me somewhere. That's what mi mama would have wanted. _

Alfredo patted the girl's head gently for a moment, making her blink in confusion and look at him. Alfredo kept looking at the road and soon said.

_"La vida es un regalo. Despierta todos los días y date cuenta de eso."- Life is a gift. Wake up everyday and realize that._

_Gift..? _Aisha arches a brow. That's when Iggy jumped over toward the car seat, landing on her lap and panting as if Iggy was a dog. Aisha smiled and pet her.

_"Estamos aquí Princesa."- We're here Princess.  
_

"Huh?" Aisha looked out the window and they were in the middle of nowhere, but when she looked down at her badge. They were at the exact location and the cemetery looked like a graveyard.

_"No les doy mucho tiempo, pero les sugiero que se apuren."- I'm not giving you a lot of time, but I would suggest you all hurry._

Just when Aisha looked at him with confusion, she just opened the can door in a rush.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, Friend Alfredo!"

"We'll be back!"

Alfredo sigh in relief and shook his head. _"Kids..."_

"_Ok, so where are we looking for_?" Kevin stood by Aisha.

"Um.." She was trying to figure out the names quickly.

"We are looking for a _Maria Esperanza Sanchez_ and a _Julio Michelangelo Sanchez_."

"Pretty name Bestie.." Miranda complimented as her brown eyes twinkled a bit.

"Too bad I've never met them before.." Aisha looked down for a bit, but Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"_Alright, _we got little time left but..." Aisha paused.

"Black? Black? _Helloooooooooo_?" Kevin asked the raven-haired girl who was in some deep trance.

"Bestie, what's wrong?" Miranda was getting concerned.

"Babe?"

"Cousin Aisha?"

The world around her was turned to mute somehow as if _something or someone _is calling her. Both feet glued on the dirtied floor until she took one step forward and began walking, not by her mind, but as if someone was _possessing_ her. The others just followed her as much as they can, Iggy followed from behind, worrying that something would happen to Aisha. As they followed Aisha straight, they became worried about Aisha's weird behavior. Soon, she stopped and in front of her and the Mayans (plus Iggy, Rokai and Helia) was a little house with a faded beige with torn down brown roof tiles. _(well, missing the whole roof to be exact)_ No door was present so anyone can walk in.

Something was making Aisha so connected to this particular home.

* * *

_"Mama, Tio, why are we here?" 5-year-old Aisha asked._

_"We are here to see someone very special to us mi amor." Tio Saul told the little girl as they made their way through the graveyard that Aisha remembered very little about. Soon, they entered a small home. Inside this little home were bouquets of flowers all in vases. There were 5 vases scattered all over the ground along with self filled with large vases of pretty and exotic flowers that she had never seen before. A photo framed was in the middle of the white shelf, a picture of a couple, possibly in their thirties._

_"Who are they?" Aisha asked._

_"There were your grandparents baby, They died when me and your Tio we were your age," Amber confessed and it soon came to the teenage princess._

* * *

This was a small chapel, built by her mama and Tio. They both lost their parents when they were children as well. It was just..._too much to bear._

Tears were streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably as she hugged herself and shaking uncontrollably as well. Soon Miranda came to her aid and side hugged her, telling her she wasn't alone. The rest did the same.

_"You are not alone Cousin Aisha..."_

_"You'll never be alone..."_

_"It will be alright..."_

Aisha kept sniffling as she wiped the tears with her long sleeve sweatshirt.

_Mama told me she lost her parents at a young age.. but... I didn't think it was too much for her... _Aisha thought and whimpered softly. After a while, she calmed herself, she looked around the chapel. All the flowers were dead or have disintegrated over the years and yet.. it looked like _no one_ has visited this place.

"There's no life in these flowers..." Gwen stroked a dead leaf, but it was broken up like ashes.

"Gwen, can you possibly try to restore it?" Aisha asked the red hair girl.

Gwen looked at Aisha with sadness in her eyes.

"I'll try..." Gwen calmed herself down a moment and concentrated. Inhaling and exhaling. Her fusion pink mana started forming into her hands as she planted her hand onto one vase and it soon bloomed beautiful bouquet of flowers along with a roof, made out of moss. The picture that was on the shelve was restored to its original self. As Gwen was busy making flowers, Aisha looked at her shard for just a moment, thinking what her father told her.

* * *

_"Each shard possesses different powers, depending on the user. Even a possibility to own an animal for serious situations and possibly new weapons."_

_"Own animal?" Aisha questioned and Zoc nodded._

_"Each Mayan possesses an animal within them and if they awaken in time. They will be useful."_

_"Then what animal are we?" Kevin asked in excitement._

_"Kevin!" Gwen interrupted making the others sigh as the sat down in the royal office._

_"Look in your shard and you'll find out," Zoc suggested with a grin._

_The Mayans looked into their shard closely and a squealed was heard._

_"OMG, I got a snow leopard!" Miranda cheered._

_"I got a Wild Cat!" Gwen cheered as well and hugged Miranda next to her squealing._

_"I got a wolf," Kevin admitted with pride._

_"Same to me dude," Lance grinned and showed his shard to his twin._

_"We got twin bears." Ben smiled next to Albedo._

_"Three Hummingbirds!" Harper and Josette shouted out, in the middle was a moping Nova. _

_"A dolphin? Fantastic!" Kanou-a exclaimed with cheer._

_"An electric eel?" Kaprosca questioned his shard._

_"A humpback whale, such beautiful and majestic creatures." Ke-inno smiled and looked at TK at his right._

_"A gorilla," TK admitted._

_"A killer shark? Interesting." Koniel grinned._

_"I got a... Fox." Aisha lastly admitted, but secretly happy she got an animal of her own._

_"Since you all discovered your inner animal. Taming it won't be easy." Zoc announced.  
_

_"Taming?" Some questioned._

_"Yes," Zoc grabbed his staff by elevating it from the right side of the office. "Kevin, may you be my assistant for today?"_

_"Uh sure.." Kevin grumbled as he stands up from his chair and walked toward Zoc._

_ "Now, give me your strongest punch, would you?"_

_Kevin cocked a brow up as the Mayans looked at each other in confusion._

_"Uh Dad, are you sure about-" Aisha gasp when Kevin punched on his face. Everything was in a slow-motion in her mind as she watched her dad fall on the ground, hard along with his staff._

_"Kevin what the hell?!" Ben shot out of his chair as everyone just watched in horror from that 'mini-lesson.'_

_"What, he said to pu-"_

_"You hit like a girl.." A voice whispered from behind, making Kevin's hair spike up from his neck, forming goosebumps. "This.. **is how you punch**!" Zoc soon returned the favor to the confused Kevin, knocking him out. Landing him on the oval office table and everyone shot up from their seats from horror. _

_"Lesson Number 1: Don't assume the animal in front of you will hit you with a cheap shot like that," Zoc told the Mayans as he wiped the blood off his lip._

_"You have to show them.. what you're really made of.."_

* * *

_"Muchas gracias por el paseo Alfredo."- Thank you so much for the ride, Alfredo. _Aisha smiled and hugged the driver, producing him to kiss her cheek.

_"Cuídate mi querido y Los Mayans también."- Take care my dear and the Mayans as well_

Soon the Mayans joined in for the hug and the pixies as well, who he didn't see them as well.

"Take care now." Soon the Mayans and driver departed outside the airport, waving at him and he waved back. In his pocket, he pulled out a photo of the Mayans, smiling with Alfredo. In the back, it had everyone's signature's in different colored sharpy markers.

After the usual check-in along with ID, their luggage were placed in the plane where they were finally gonna heading home. Iggy was more interested in the place since this was her first time outside.

_Can't believe it, we're going home._ Aisha thought happily and sighs.

_So, what is your 'home' like? _Iggy asked from her mind.

_It's actually quite big, you can run around the yard and the house. You'll even get to meet some of my pets. _Aisha told Iggy.

_Pets? _This made Iggy scared.

_Iggy?_ Aisha noticed that Iggy started shaking on her shoulder and soon, she leaped into her large sweatshirt, shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong with Iggy?" Miranda asked.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure everyone at home will like you." She lifted her gently with her sweatshirt on and soon, her head popped out.

_You really think so?_ Iggy questioned.

_I'm positive, but um Iggy, can you get out of my shirt. Your claws are hurting my skin...I need something to carry you with. Hold on... _Aisha looked around if she can find some type of clothing to wear around for Iggy so she wouldn't explain to Lance how she got the claw marks. Then...

_Bingo..._

Immediately, she grabbed Kevin's bag he carried around with and pulled out a simple long-sleeved gray shirt.

"Hey Black!"

"Sorry, Kevin!" And that's when Aisha began to work, turning the shirt into a traditional Aztec baby carrier wrap. So that way, Iggy can stay comfy and safe.

"Alright, you can get out now," Aisha told the green lizard and soon, she popped her head out and looked around and soon slipped inside the wrap, as if she was a baby.

"There you go, happy?" She asked and the lizard responded with a nod, all snuggled up and yawned.

_You owe me a new shirt, Black..._

_Attention! Flight 523 to Los Angeles is now boarding! Please have your ticket ready!_

_So long Mexico, we'll be back soon. I promise._

* * *

As soon as they sat down in their first-class seats, they just happen to knock out. _So exhausted..._

Rokai and Helia managed to sneak inside one of the suitcases so they wouldn't be charged for me. Iggy was now fast asleep in Aisha's chest. Pooka and Rayann were asleep as well along with the other pixies and pets with their Mayans. Aisha forgot to take off her headphones when she was boarded when this song appeared in her playlist.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_  
_Thinking of me too_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me (See me)_  
_And I wonder if you know I'm there (Am I there? Am I?)_  
_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_  
_Would you even care?_  
_I just wanna hold you close, but so far_  
_All I have are dreams of you_  
_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_  
_How much I love you, yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Ah..._

_(Corazón)_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_  
_I can't stop dreaming_  
_(Cómo te necesito)_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_  
_And said, "I love you"_  
_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
_'Till tomorrow ('till tomorrow) and for all of my life_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly (dreaming with you tonight)_

_With you tonight (till tomorrow, till tomorrow)_  
_Holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room, oh, dreaming_  
_Dreaming of you tonight_  
_(Endlessly)_  
_And I'll be holding you tight_  
_(Till Tomorrow)_  
_Dreaming_  
_With you..tonight_  
_(Endlessly)_  
_(Endlessly)_  
_(Dreaming)_

* * *

_A few days later..._

_'Life is a gift. Wake up every day and realize that.' That's what Alfredo said to me in the taxi. I didn't know what that meant at first when I got home. Everyone gave us a surprise party and it was awesome, but as I took my time to realize that...my whole family is my gift. I remember tearing up when everyone gave us a surprise. My mom came to me, asking me why was I crying. I just hugged tightly, hoping she wouldn't disappear. Mom hugged me back and cried as well. I think Mama's gift to me and mom was to realize that...we needed each other and everyone around us. I didn't want my mom to know she was failing me. I reassured that and we promised we can hang out more. To get to know me better along with dad. She always told me I was her 'Little Bloom' and.. I'm happy about that. Though we lost time back when I was a baby, she would spend the rest of my life with me. _

_When I was a kid, mi mama made me eat some chocolates with her from her special chocolate box and always tells me_, '_Life is like a full of chocolates, you don't know what you'll end up getting'__ Some tasted sweet and some tasted horrible, but in order to succeed in life Mama said is to go over the yuckiness and head to your sweet victory._

"_Selena! Selena come on or we'll be late!_" Lance called from downstairs as Aisha finished putting on her makeup.

"Coming!" She called back, took her purse from her bed and headed downstairs. Closing the front door as well

The wind was blowing against the silk black curtains from Aisha and Ben's bedroom. All organized and clean as she wanted to be. On top of a dresser, was a picture frame of Aisha as a toddler with Amber holding her and Saul by their side, behind them was the mountain of the mother holding her child.  
On the ride side of the dresser, was another picture frame of a teenage Aisha, along with her Mayan companions, Rokai and Helia and of course the pixies and pets. Smiling, dirtied but happy (plus posing with the peace sign). On her shoulders was Iggy the Iguana, relaxed and happy. Behind them was the mountain of a mother, _holding her child and moss free._

_For now, it's good to be home._

* * *

**OMG, I thought I would never finish this chapter. It takes time for a chapter to be written, but I did it! This is the final chapter of the Amber Blaire mystery and now it is finally close! May she rest in peace. More chapters will come along and it did give me lots of ideas along with the help of my bestie. I hope everyone is doing ok in there quarantine time, but we'll get through this. Tell me what you all think of my chapter. Leave a review, like and comment. Also, like the new appearance of Aisha Black. Now, she has one blue eye and one brown eye, not to mention a new hairstyle. Plus with Sunny Tennyson living in the Blaire home, this is gonna be crazy for the Mayans. Plus Iggy as well.**

**Please and Thank you for your support. Please read my first story before reading my sequel.**

** Also, something tells me Aisha's powers are evolving at a very dangerous rapid speed. Who knows?**

**I love you all! **

**Songs used for this chapter are:  
"Nowhere" By Ashley Purdy  
"You Don't Know What's It Like" By Econoline Crush  
"Fallen Angels" By Black Veil Brides  
"Beautiful Life" By Bebe Rexha  
"Dreaming of you" By Selena**

_**That I do not own at all**_

_**See ya later guys!**_

_**Bye!**_

**ΜΛYΛNS**


	26. A New Power Awaits

_"Against all the evil that Hell can conjure,  
all the wickedness that mankind can produce,  
we will send unto them... only you.  
Rip and tear, until it is done."_

_-King Novik, Doom Eternal 2020_

* * *

Back in Hollywood, Aisha, asleep peacefully in her bedroom. The night sky was full of stars, lots of them. The girl started whimpering in her sleeping then grunted. She started sweating profusely along with panting. Grinding her teeth as well.

_Aisha... Aisha..._

She gripped on the sheets tightly.

_"Who... who are you?..."_Aisha muttered and soon found herself in a dark room, seen wearing the black droopy tutu dress from her hypnosis session. Long black wavy hair and her arms and legs were wrapped in translucent silk. Her large fairy wings fluttering behind her.

"_Who's there...?_" She asked softly.

_"Aisha..."_ a whispered said and soon a bright light was seen out of the blue. Aisha immediately flew toward it. No matter how far she flew, it was like the light was moving farther away.

"_Wait! Please.._" She reaches her hand out as if she was trying to grab from afar.

_Aisha, there is a task that is too far to take. You must take it slow and steady._

"_Steady?_ I've fought so many enemies before I knew I was a princess. _Why_ are you telling me this?! _Who_ are you anyway?!" Aisha shouted in desperation. She flew steady and waited for a response.

_I am here to warn you that the path ahead of you will be very dangerous. You will lose loved ones along the way if you are not a true leader._

"Leader? But _I am a leader_! _I'm_ the_ leader_ of the Mayans! _I'm_ the _one_ that brings love! _I'm_ the _black_ Mayan of the black lion! The black flame that...makes the black fox roar..." Aisha paused and felt unsure what to say next to this voice. Her words were mixed up in her head.

_Then tell me, Aisha, if you are the keeper of the black flame then why don't I see your flame?_

Aisha arches a brow in confusion.

_Aisha... you're not ready... to take this new power that I knew was passed down to many generations. I guess there's no other choice..._

There was silence for a moment... until...

_**RIP AND TEAR!**_

A blast of fire hit the fairy and soon, she screamed in fear and toward death.

Aisha, back in the real world, was panting and sitting up on her bed. She looked around just to make sure she was in a safe place. She looked upon her hands, they were unburned. Soon she touched her body, making sure she wasn't burnt. Some of her hair was on her forehead due to excessive sweat. _That dream felt so real and the fire..._ Normally, the fire never burned her, but this fire burned her and harmed her. Soon, she laid down and try to think back to her dream.

_Rip... and tear... what is it? Is that the power the voice wanted to give me?.. it felt so powerful. More powerful than the Heart of Fire... nor my powers or anyone else's. _Aisha paused in her mind.

_True leader... what do I have to show that I am a true leader.. how?... _Soon she went back to sleep after thinking of the voice.

* * *

Aisha, seen yawning as her palm was leaning against her cheek. Today was assembly day at Hollywood Acadamy and everyone was seen muttering at one another about this presentation is all about. The last presentation was interesting, someone from London introduced himself as a Holocaust survivor and his story was... too much to bear due to being too graphic. Some wept happened behind the auditorium, but this was something new. Out of nowhere, an eight and a half foot monitor lizard appeared, walking on all fours, hissing at the students with its red eyes. Some gasp or screamed or held on to each other. Aisha was amazed by the teal lizard, looking around as if it was looking for a good meal. Soon cackling was heard and the lizard went toward it, only to reveal a man in his late fifties; wearing nothing that looked like an altar of an Australian stockman, a brown Akubra hat laid on his head that had what looked like white crocodile teeth with its dark brown leather band decorated with a rare golden eagle feather. Around his neck is a dark gray backward-facing bandanna. He wears a brown vest over his cream shirt. Not to mention he had a horrible looking hooked-nose and it looked like wasn't really taking care of himself due to his pot belly of a stomach. He smiled as he pets his lizard.

"Haha, sorry kids, but Joanna here loves to walk around new places, makes her feel.. _like home_." Joanna was soon placed on the strange man's shoulder. Soon, he shook his head as if he did something wrong.

"Where are my manners! Kids my name is Percival C. McLeach! and I am a poa- Animal specialist!" Some of the students arched their brow in confusion. McLeach cleared his throat and continued his speech about himself, on a large projector behind him.

"As I said, kids, me, and Joanna are just friends, and here, we wanna let you know about the beauty of nature itself."

_Yeah right poacher.. _Aisha gives off a bored expression from her face.

"_But, _there is something I've had my eye on for a while now..._and I'm determined to find it."_ In the last part of the sentence, he muttered and pressed the button, revealing a new slide. The students and staff gasp. Revealing a large eagle, but only a silhouette in the sky. Some students tilt their heads in confusion from the photo as the Mayans were whispering to each other.

"_Hey Bestar, do you think that eagle even exists?" _Miranda asked Aisha, but she was caught in the photo like it was calling her. Instead of answering her question, she shrugged in response.

"I've had my eye on that eagle for years now and I'm determined to find the last eagle in the whole world. They say she has a name, '_Harmonia_' guardian of the sky..." Then things started to get weird.

"They say she's.. _just a myth, _but I saw her with my _own_ eyes! There's no possibility that's no other eagle I just saw flying and when I get my hands on that eagle... then, I'll show it to the whole world that Percival C. McLeach isn't crazy!..." Soon he started cackling.

Unaware that McLeach was talking to himself with the students behind him, staying quiet and looking at each other, muttering. Just when he turned his head around.

"OH! You think I'm crazy right? Then I'll show you all.." The moment he finished his sentence, he grabbed a nearby students waterbottle, crunching it with one hand and the water splattering all over the floor, everyone gasp and held on each other. Sunny held on to Gwen while Kanou-a and his brothers held on to Aisha tightly. While the others just watch in shock.

"I am not crazy kids, remember that." Soon he dropped the crumbled bottle on the floor.

Principal Jones appeared, clapping.

"OK kids, that's enough with the assembly for today. Please return to your class and resume your studies and as always..._GOO WARRIORS!" _Jones was trying to calm down the students as they soon felt terrified of McLeach but soon left, _in a hurry._

_"OMG that guy was crazy!_" TK pointed out and Kevin nodded.

"He was, and come on really! A _giant_ eagle?" Ben joined the conversation. As the others were talking, Aisha was deep in thought. _Something _about that eagle made the hair in the back of her neck stood up_. _Soon she shook off the thought as the rest head to class.

* * *

With Sunny a new exchange student at Hollywood Academy, everyone looked at with amazement. She seems cute with her black space buns, but Gwen... she didn't like it, making Aisha and Miranda giggled.

As soon as the English teacher was about to take attendance, she was paused when a student, wearing semi-skinny black slacks, Black Nikes, over his uniform was a black hoodie with a purple tie exposed under his hoodie, on his head was a black cap and reflector sunglasses over his cap. Short and possibly messy brown hair was shown due to his bangs showing. His hazel eyes were staring at mostly at Aisha Blaire. The student gave his note to the teacher.

"Oh! Students! We have an exchange student from Canada!" The students in class muttered as Aisha and Miranda arched a brow. "Say hello to Ryan Mcleach, everyone!" The teacher announced.

The students greeted the new student but some muttered when they heard. _'McLeach' _

_"Can it be Bestar?" _Miranda whispered.

_"Nah, it can't be. Maybe it's a coincidence." _Aisha guessed and rubbed her head. She too had this strange feeling about _this_ Ryan McLeach.

"Alright Mr. McLeach, please sit behind... Aisha Blaire." The English teacher pointed out as Aisha waved at the exchange student. He soon walked toward Aisha and pass by her casually, sitting down behind her. Something about Ryan McLeach _was gonna be interesting._

After class, everyone headed toward the cafeteria to have their usual snack break. Aisha, who is most excited about snack time immediately grabbed a PBJ (the strawberry one) while the Mayans grabbed their usual snacks (Miranda usually grabs her usual chicken strips and fries and sometimes shares it with her cousin) Just as Aisha left the register, she looked down at her sandwich and groaned.

"Oh man, I forgot to get a drink." She pouts as she turns her head as she tried to find any of her friends were still in line but none were seen.

_Danmit_ Aisha thought. If _only _she wasn't so damn tired from last night's nightmare. Sadden at defeat, she went to the benches to meet up with the others. That's when she accidentally bumped into _someone._

_"Oh, _I'm so sorry." Some of her hair covered her right eye, but her blue eye was showing. _To the person in front of her._

_Ryan McLeach_.

The two stared at each other for a little while since the boy was _most _attractive with the crystal blue eye she has. He soon smiled and moved some of her hair away from her left eye, revealing the brown eye.

"You should watch where you are going, Miss Blaire." Ryan smiled. Ryan looked at Aisha's sandwich, only missing was a drink. Feeling sorry for the raven princess, he handed her the carton of milk.

"Here, needed one anyway. I got two chocolate milk by accident"

"Huh?" Aisha arched her brow in confusion.

With the milk in his hands, Aisha gradually takes the carton from his hand.

"Thanks." She muttered. Soon he walked away, leaving the girl alone in the cafeteria floor but resumed by walking toward her friends who were seen sitting and eating as usual, and during lunchtime, it was time to rock and roll again...with Heart of Fire.

* * *

With French class finally finished and of course an embarrassing moment that happened, but Ryan caught her on time. Ben, on the other hand, was in shock and growling in between his teeth. Aisha reassured that nothing is happening between her and the new student. Aisha, blushing out of her mind and concentrating on how to prepare for the upcoming concert.

As the instruments were being placed, Aisha was looking around in her book on what song to choose from but she found it too hard to choose since today's encounter with Ryan..._twice... scratch that...three times. _

Until she spotted one song that caught her interest, the bass sounded ok, especially the guitars, keyboard .. _Omg it's perfect!_

Guitar and bass were strummed, drums being banged and keyboard being tapped. Today's guest was TK, who knew how to play the key-tar. Albedo took the place as bass player. Tavo, Josh, and Kevin G. were in charge of _their _instruments. And soon the band was about to begin.

Ryan, who was still new to this school, took notice that a lot of the students coming out of their classroom like something was on sale. He shrugged and played some music from his headphones. He was gonna be the outcast of this school, might as well get settled with that title eventually. Having a father who was busy hunting and a pet who _slithers _away from him made him more unwanted yet his mind was off somewhere. He pulled out his phone, to reveal a picture of someone who caught his interest without her noticing.

_Aisha Blaire. _Seen talking with some students in French class. Though he cropped the students away from Aisha. It shows her smiling, being her cheerful self.

_She's so out of my league. _He thought. Soon, he found himself being pushed back with a bunch of students. He grunted and try to pull himself out but no success and soon found himself in front of the stage. Arching a brow, he soon stumbled upon Aisha Blaire, who casually walked on the stage and instead of wearing the usual high heel loafers. She wore her high top black and white converse. Her black hair that was once held up in a high ponytail braid was let loose and down. Ryan pulled down his headphones in shock and surprise. _Was this really Aisha Blaire? _He thought.

Soon, Aisha stood in front of the microphone.

"Hello, Hollywood Academy!" Aisha shouted out from the microphone as Kevin G. strum his guitar and the crowd screams. "I hope you all are having a good lunch because _this is_ a special day for us! and by that, we help one another to make this world a better place; big and small." Everyone cheered again while Ryan stared at Aisha with amazement yet confusion.

"Hit it!" That's when Josh strum his guitar and Aisha started singing.

_I love clouds, and the sun and trees_  
_Love the smell of the ocean breeze_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_

As soon as she sang, she slowly took off her black vest and loosen her tie. Soon she was given a black sleeveless leather vest from Miranda, putting on the material, but kept singing.

_I love the plants, and the grass and sun_  
_Love to feel dirt in my hands_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_

_But it's not enough to respect it_  
_If you love the Earth_  
_Then you gotta protect it_  
_(Gotta protect it)_

Ryan looked at Aisha with amazement, grinning and soon, he too was smiling as he saw Aisha levitating off the ground due to her magic, but landed safely on the ground.

_You have the power to change the world_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Power to change the world_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And it's right in front of you_  
_Every boy girl in the world_  
_Has the power to change __the world_

_Just plant a tree with your own two hands_  
_And I know you'll understand_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Just turn the lights on when it's dark_  
_Now's the perfect time to start_  
_(Yeah, yeah)_

_And a little bit makes it better_  
_There's a difference_  
_When we do it together_  
_(Do it together)_

_You have the power to change the world_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_The power to change the world_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Later, she jumped over the crowd and landed safely in a black mana platform with a microphone in hand. Pointing at a bunch of students and on Ryan, who blushed like red.

_And it's right in front of you_  
_Every boy girl in the world_  
_Has the power to change_  
_And it's right in front of us_  
_Every boy girl in the world_  
_Has the power to change_  
_The power to change the world_

The crowd goes wild and Aisha stood up from the platform, smiling. Raising her arm up in the air, forming a rock sign and everyone cheered loudly. Everything was perfect until she groaned and held her head, dropping the microphone and sending off horrible feedback once it landed on the ground. Some students covered their ears while others watched and muttered what was going on. Ryan took notice of this was not part of the act and she was at least three or four feet in the air.

"Aisha!" Albedo shouted out from the stage.

"Her platform is gonna break dude!" TK shouted in fear. Mana tends to break if the loss of concentration occurred and Aisha did. The black platform broke into a million pieces and the raven gasp as she felt the whole world around her was in slow motion. All she remembered seeing her hand being raised up toward the sun as if she was trying to grab it. Soon everything became dark for the raven princess, unaware she was safely caught by Ryan McLeach. Cuddling her head and reassuring her she is safe.

* * *

**So sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I haven't been feeling well from the past several months during the pandemic happened and I wasn't sure why. Met a new friend along the way to make sure I don't lose my sanity. And we've been talking since. :)**

**Sooooo, I resurrected a Disney villain from _my _Disney Vault. Percival C. McLeach and Joanna. Gotta love those two villains. My thoughts that McLeach might have survived the fall, stayed seclude, possibly had a son and now, he is trying to find the rare eagle. _Harmonia._ **

**So, who is Ryan McLeach? Possibly another competitor trying to win Aisha's heart. **

**Who knows, but this is gonna be intense.. (I think ^^;)**

**I'll keep you all posted**

**See ya!**

**Song used was Power to Change the World by Winx Club.**


End file.
